Chuck vs the Chuckwagon
by Jimmy 144
Summary: Chuck and Sarah meet in 1870 Los Angeles. Fighting over railroads, oil, and gold. Some cattle thrown in and a little gun play. Obviously AU. Chapter 18 posted, the show begins. Round'em up and head'em out, Partner
1. Chapter 1 the Golden Angel

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

A/N In 'Chuck vs the Roundup' Chuck and Sarah went on a modern day roundup and cattle drive. There were two reviewers wondering what Chuck would be like in a Western. I thought that might be fun. This story takes Chuck and Sarah back to 1870, and Chuck's birthday. In 1870, Los Angeles was breaking out of the cow town mold and getting ready to transform. The railroads, oil and the upcoming Industrial revolution were just around the corner.

Chuck is a little OC in that I could not imagine someone his age that would not have been in the Civil War. Also, Chuck in this story is likely closer to Chuck at the end of Season 3. And of course the Intersect, I tried to be a little creative…

Well Partner, time for the story.

Chapter 1—the Golden Angel

It was near sundown. The trail was getting smaller. The rider began to think this was a rabbit trail not a path that would lead home. He made the top of the small ridge and stopped. He heard it approaching. He knew by the sound that it was no more than a quarter mile away. He had at least a chance, _'It has to get better.'_ But it was dark too quickly.

She yelled, "Stop! Stop this thing!" It was barely loud enough to be heard over the six horses pulling as fast as they could. But she got his attention. She had seen the rider fall from his horse as they rounded the bend. She wasn't going to let someone as noble as him, _'Wait where did that come from?' _She smiled as the stage began to slow.

The stagecoach driver pulled back on the reins when he heard her. He knew she was important. The Governor had seen her off and held her hand when she got on the stagecoach. She would get his royal treatment. He only hoped that she would sufficiently compensate him. At least that was the story his Indian friend gave him all the time. Then he remembered, his friend kept saying that he was from India but not an Indian. His mind drifted, _'How could you ever trust someone like that?_' He came out of the thought as the horses stopped.

The rider felt them exploring his chest and holding his arms. His eyes were closed to the pain. It felt like the trenches of Petersburg were closing in on him again. The mud, the dirt, the pain were all back. Then he finally felt some relief. A cool hand had gone over his face. He only managed to open his eyes for a second. The light, the gold, the sparkle, he smiled and mumbled, "Angel," as he fell back asleep.

She blushed. She could not remember really feeling that way since before attending Vasser. None of it since had been real. Her face grew sad. She remembered that Graham had shown her how to master it. She could win her way to any man's heart. No one had really had hers. But the man before her made her blush at just a word. She hurriedly finished wiping his face.

The stagecoach driver was down with her. "Don't worry Miss Walker. We can get him into town. There are a couple of new doctors there. They should be able to take care of him." Even after she wiped his face, the month old beard, the blood, bruises, and swelling made him unrecognizable. The stagecoach driver did not make the connection.

"That sounds fine, Mister Barnes. But let's finish checking him. He has blood all over. We need to find out if he is still bleeding and stop it." She was in her command mode and she expected the directions to be followed. Barnes was not reaching for the rider's shirt, so she started undoing the buttons.

The man in black came up beside them, "No need to do that Miss. Jeff, go get my saddlebags. I'll take care of him."

Jeff looked up, "Sure Marshal. Anything you say." Jeff backed away and went back to the stagecoach.

The Marshal carefully unbuttoned the rider's shirt and began to check for any rapid bleeding. He heard her gasp at the sight, "Miss, why don't you wait in the stage. I don't think this will be something you'd want to see."

"It's not about seeing, Marshal. It's about helping him. I have seen enough bullet holes and broken bones to know this is different. Now either, start cleaning his wounds, or move and I'll do it," she was definitely getting upset. The rider was bruised and bloody over his chest and arms. She could see old scars among the new. Two old wounds from bullets and at least one long scar were apparent.

Jeff was back with the saddlebags. He heard the exchange. After giving the bags to the Marshal, he stepped back. He wanted to see if the great Marshal John Casey had met his match.

Casey pulled the bags away from Jeff and opened them. He set the medical kit on the ground next to the rider. Casey used alcohol to clean the wounds off. He began to roll the rider over and got some help from the girl. They propped him up and she took the cloth to clean off his back. Casey noticed she was softer than he had been, but she got the job done. She put her coat under the rider as they laid him back down. Then she used a mix of water and alcohol to rinse out his hair. It was matted with blood and she want to make sure they got everything.

She said, "We need to get those pants off. There are some bloody spots there too."

"Look Miss," Casey began.

"Please call me Sarah. I am Sarah Walker and I am not a little girl. So help me get those pants off," she began pulling at the belt.

"Well Sarah, Sarah Walker, I am Marshal John Casey. Call me Casey. Most who know me do. And you should at least look away while I determine whether he has appropriate cover," he smiled at her.

There was a small harrumph but she turned and looked at the stage.

Casey took the pants off and said, "Okay, Miss."

Sarah was glad that the rider did have some old long johns on. They were shredded and covered with blood. She pulled one of the knives from her vest and cut away at the long johns. She left enough to leave the rider covered and maintain decency in the Marshal's eyes. There were more cuts and bruises. Large whip marks covered the front and back of the legs.

"Well, that should do it for now," Sarah announced. "Do you have a clean set of clothes we could use? These are filthy." Sarah saw the hesitation, "Don't worry, I'll get them cleaned and back to you."

Casey knew he was going to see her again. He was being sent to Los Angeles to make a few arrests and to watch over a lady named Walker. It had to be her. He was cursing himself for not being thoughtful enough to introduce himself when he got on the stage at Placerita Canyon. But Carina had got to him again that morning and he was surprised he even spoke to Jeff. Casey pulled the clothes out, "Here, they should fit."

Sarah put the white shirt on the rider. She knew she would have to get a new shirt. The blood would stain the shirt over the next couple hours. But she was determined to get him back without more dirt on his wounds.

Casey helped get the pants on. He stood up and looked over at the horse. Casey was amazed at how the rider had ridden her without a saddle or reins. It showed that the rider was a true horseman. Casey knew the rider would want to keep that horse. Funny, he saw that the quarter horse had a double P as a brand. He did not remember that as a registered brand from these parts. He yelled over to Jeff, "Rope that horse and bring her along. I'll put this…gentleman in the stage."

Casey picked him up and took him over to the stage and put him in the front seat. Sarah took what was left of his clothes and gave them to Jeff to put in the back of the stage. She still used the rag to wipe her hands after giving him the clothes.

When they finally got started, Casey and Sarah sat opposite the rider. He was bouncing hard on the seat to the point that Sarah thought that he would surely get a head injury. She switched seats and propped his head on her lap. She kept her coat under his head as a pillow and used one hand to keep him on the seat.

About a dusty hour later, he roused. Opening his eyes he saw her again. She was still perfect. Seeing her blood stained coat around his head, he knew he had been the cause, "I'm sorry. Thank you."

She looked down at him. His eyes were what got her. They were so brown and deep. And they were smiling at her. She felt that blush come on again at the thoughts, "No problem. Anything else you need?"

He knew it was coming and it would be worse than anything he had been through. He had to have a way out. The date was set. There was no way around that. She had been planning this for too long. He knew exactly where. His Angel would have to be his savior again. He tried to clear his mouth. He knew he only had one shot at this. The clouds of sleep and the dizziness were coming back, "On the twenty-second please come to 707 North Main Street at Seven PM. Please." He did not want to sound whiney or something, but he did not know when he would wake up again or how he could find her. When she said yes, he snuggled his head into her and passed out.

Sarah was surprised. Her eyes were wide open. Looking at Casey she saw that he was either asleep or pretending to be. She could not believe that she had just agreed to something like that. She did not know this man or anything about him. She had a job to do and only a week to find the mystery man, her contact. She knew the contact was one of the twenty men handpicked by the President. She knew his real job had to be kept secret or their mission would fail. She was to meet him in two days at the post office. If that failed, she was to go there at every night for the rest of the week at exactly Seven PM. At least those were the written instructions. Verbally, her boss told her that if the man did not show up then he was probably dead. If that happened, she was to return to San Francisco and await further instructions. The road continued to rumble as her thoughts of the rider drifted. She smiled thinking how nice it would be to go out with him. The road was bumpy and the dust heavy, and she fell asleep.

Sarah woke in a start when the stage pulled to a halt in downtown Los Angeles. The door was opened and Casey was forceful. She had to get out of the stagecoach and turn the rider over to the others. The rider was being readied for transfer to a buckboard. They told her he would be taken to Doc Walters. Once she saw the he was securely in the buckboard, she went with Casey. Sarah planned on checking at the doctor's office as a part of her orders. She would simply check on the rider and try to find out more about him. So simple.

_A/N Hope you enjoy. Please provide a review. Interested in whether I have or do portray Los Angeles correctly for 1870. _


	2. Chapter 2 the Birthday Party

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck. This chapter contains an update, afternoon 06/14/2010***.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 2—the Birthday Party

Chuck woke with dryness in his mouth. He was happy when he realized that he could breathe through his nose. Opening his eyes, he quickly realized that he was in his room. Taking an account of himself, he felt the soreness was still there but the massive pain was gone. He tried to remember, but it was foggy. He was sure there was a Golden Angel out there, and she promised to be there again when he needed her. He could hardly believe it. It was almost too good. While he had to have someone for the event, it was really important to have her. His Golden Angel had to come. Then he remembered his job.

When the door opened, he was reaching for his gun.

"Charles Irving Bartowski don't you dare get that gun. You are under my control right now. I am responsible for you and no one knows you're back. So, don't start going for the gun and don't even start making plans yet. You have been in and out of consciousness for the past six days. And we already took care of work for you. We told Moses Finkelstein, Founder and Owner of the San Pedro Rails that you would need more time before you came back to work. We thought we were going to lose you until I understood that the Elders took care of you," she concluded.

"Ellie, I am a grown man now," Chuck started. "Wait, that was one of the Elders? How did you know?"

"He left a mark on your neck. You know a circle with the straight line and dot in bottom left. What happened, Chuck?" Ellie asked.

Chuck understood the glyph meant the Elders of the Ancients. The Elders were the leaders or chiefs of the People or the Ancients. The glyphs were the only writing characters from the ancient times. Chuck and Ellie were with the Ancients for three years when their wagon train was attacked by the Ute Nation in the Walkara raids. ***

Chuck knew that he could not give her all of the information. Some of it could still be used against Ellie and the rest he was not sure why it happened. Ellie was already having problems as a doctor. Some people still had a hard time accepting a woman doctor. Anyone finding out about their past may have more problems. He was not going to make it worse. People seemed to treat the local Native Americans with growing distain. He was trying to change that but it was a slow process. But he had to explain the obvious, "I was ambushed. They beat me for days."

Chuck remembered their faces but had not seen them before, and if an Elder came. He tried hard to remember the sequence of events. It still seemed too confused. He was sure he was captured, beaten, drugged, and beaten. But then he was sure an Elder was there. He was getting better and the Elder kept showing him something. They came back. The Elder was gone. It started again. He was beaten, drugged, starved and given no water. Then the Elder was back again. He thought there was a great battle over him, then darkness. He woke to see the horse waiting for him.

"Ellie, he came for me at the end. He was like one of the Elders when we lived with them, truly one of the Ancients. I think there was a battle. But nothing was there when I woke the next morning. It was like when Dad found us. We lived with them for three years and I thought we knew them. You remember the morning Dad finally found that we were alive. He came to get us and we were there alone. I had become one of their best trackers and there was no sign. They were gone, like they were never there." He paused, "When I woke the other morning, there was no sign and I knew it was pointless to look. So, I headed back."

"Well, we are glad that you are back. I want you to get up and walk around a little. But stay in the house. Devon and I will be in and out. One of us will be here the whole time." She put her hands on her hips. She knew he would fight this.

Chuck smiled and decided to surprise her. She had done great caring for him, she always did. He decided that he would not fight it. "No problem. I'll need to go out tonight."

"Oh no, you're not. We have your birthday party tonight. You are staying for that," Ellie was shaking her finger at him. "I have some very nice girls and a lot of your friends coming. You better come. And finish shaving that beard off."

Chuck rubbed his chin. Chuck knew that he could not get out of it. He'd fix things tomorrow. But beside, his angel was supposed to be there tonight. He thought he better give his sister a heads-up. If he did not, the roof would come off tonight with her squeals. After he thought about it, he figured this was the best time. She might not try to squeeze him to death since he was already in pain.

"Ah, I need to tell you one more thing," Chuck was hesitating.

She thought there was something wrong and he was going to back out, "What?"

"I am hopefully going to have a guest tonight," Chuck announced.

"Chuck, you are kidding right? You haven't talked to anyone since we got you. What are you talking about?" Ellie asked.

"Oh well, I really did not talk with her much, but she seemed happy when I asked." He saw that Ellie still did not understand, "There was a girl… woman… angel on the stagecoach. I asked her to come tonight." Then he realized the impact. He hadn't really been with another woman socially since his commissioning. The war and then his job had been too much and never let him even think of it. He was having a hard time thinking about it now. "Ellie, what do I do if she comes?" the little brother was crumbling before his sister.

Ellie now knew he was not kidding her. He actually had a real woman coming to see him. She began squeaking and hopping up and down. "Oh Chuck, really?" she saw him shake his head yes. "Chuck, that's great." Her eyes got big, "The girl from the stage?"

"Yes, what?" Chuck was now getting real nervous.

Ellie did not want to scare him away. She knew that was possible. She heard about the beauty that hit town on the stage. While Ellie hadn't seen her and still did not have a name, she heard enough gossip to know this person was a threat to any of the single girls looking to finally land their man. She felt happy that she had hers. Devon proposed over a year ago. They had married and moved to California. But her brother and a truly beautiful woman was a completely new idea.

Ellie thought she better soothe him and assure him that things would go well, "Chuck, it will be fine. I am sure she will come. I mean there still is not much else to do in town. Sure she'll be here. And you'll do just fine." Then she remembered the last big encounter, the New Year's fiasco. He had gone on and on about Jill from his college days. "Just remember, no girl wants to hear about your previous girl friend."

"Right," he slumped back in the bed. He wanted this to go right and was starting to get nervous.

"Wear that new white pin-striped shirt and your good jacket. You'll be great," Ellie thought. "Don't forget, we'll be around if you need anything."

Chuck sank back further. He knew he should get up and around. He had learned that from the Ancients. He could control things up to a point. This would be easy. He got out and began some exercises.

Sarah was upset. Her mission was becoming a failure. She had not found the mystery man. Her contact was never there. She went to the post office at the appointed times, but he did not show. She was surprised that Marshal Casey was at a couple of the meets, but passed that off as coincidence. It was the post office and he was an official. It was a normal place for him to be seen. She knew she had to get the shirt and the pants back for Casey. She had not found the rider, so she went to the general store. She did not find a white shirt in what she thought would be Casey's size. Talking with the store manager, a Big Mike, about what was available she got him a black shirt and a new pair of pants from a California outfitter called Levi Strauss & Co. When she gave the shirt and pants to the Marshal she had asked whether he had seen the rider. Casey told her that the last he knew was that the buckboard was headed to the doctors. Then he asked her about the visits to the Post Office and explained his orders. She told him that she was to meet a Mister Carmichael and the Post Office was the location.

But the thing that was bothering Sarah the most was the rider from the stage. She had not found him. The best lead she found was that the buckboard was taken to Doc Walters, but no one saw the man that was laying on it. Doc Walkers never saw the man. No one she talked to knew who he was or where he went.

She had one more chance of finding her contact. The seven o'clock appointment was on for tonight. And if that worked or not, she found the address of the rider to be nearby and was going to go there to hopefully see him. She knew that she was capable enough to handle anything, and someone recovering from the injuries the rider had would be easy to overcome. But she did not want to overcome the rider. She wanted to be with him. She knew this was fanciful. She had thought about her rider like she used to dream of knights of old. She thought of their noble stance before the battle. They would sit so straight in their armor. She knew this was beginning to be almost all a little girl's fairy tale, but she wanted him. She had spent so much time trying to find him.

Sarah knew it was possible that the rider could be someone acquainted with her father. Her father called himself a con man and she had been involved in it when she was little. But she became aware that his biggest con was that on her. When her mother was killed, he seemed to just walk away. And then when he married and had new children there was hardly any contact. She hated him for that. It was like being discarded for the bright new bangle.

Still Sarah knew that her father was behind some of her fortune. She was among the first at the new college. Her efforts with Graham and the Underground Railroad were often supported from an unknown source. And then after the war, she had easy access to many in the Government. Finally, the support from the Governor of California was likely tied to her dad and his railroad interests.

Sarah tried to set her mind at ease and began to get ready for the night. After a bath that she had ordered for the day, she put on her undergarments and began putting on the straps for the knives. Next she added the holster for the Remington Double Derringer and one on her leg for the small Webley. When she finished cinching up her corset, she wished the corset would be like the armor of old. She thought of her knight again. She wanted this to be special. She got out the dress she found in San Francisco. She was happy with it. It was stunning, a new frill from France. The dress still gave her flexibility and did not come with one of those huge bustles. Women who wore those were shameless. When she looked in the mirror she was very happy with the dress. She wanted him and this would certainly help.

Chuck put on the shirt that Ellie had said to wear. It was loose enough to get to the throwing knife he had at his back. He added the vest that went with the pants. He knew he needed that to help cover the two Remington pistols he carried. He would not put on his holster for the Colt. He knew Ellie would not consider an outward display of guns appropriate at a party in her house. He still hated that they were needed at all. He had learned many ways to defeat an enemy without guns from the Elders. But like the war he knew there were now too many enemies that would be after him or worse his family. He would not risk it any more. He checked the mirror and when out to see Ellie.

He made it to the hall and was ambushed. "Chuck, buddy! I almost thought you were not coming back or had been killed. Man, what happened?"

Chuck simply said, "Ran into some problems. They're gone now. Say how are you doing with Anna?"

"Fine. It's at least easier to see her now. Things are settling down," Morgan acknowledged. There was a continuing unrest in town. The Chinese were taking the brunt of many disparaging words. No blood had been spilled, but many in town expected it at any time. "But, happy birthday. Are we going to try and get out of here?"

"No, not right now. I need to see if someone comes to the party. It will just take a few minutes," Chuck was still not sure that she would come.

When he got to the front and Ellie saw him, she said, "Aces Charles, Aces."

Satisfied with her appearance, Sarah went to the Post Office. It was closing time and her contact was not there. Only the postal officials were there. She was so disappointed. It meant the mission would not happen. All the travel was a waste. Firmly convinced something had to go right, she walked across the street and to the location the rider gave for the meeting.

After promising that he was not leaving, Chuck walked out to the porch. He saw her coming from across the street. He wanted to call out a name, but realized that he did not know it. He could only think of one thing to say as she approached, "Angel?"

Sarah looked up at him. He was backlit on the porch when he called out, and she could not see his face every well. He looked to be about the right size, it had to be him. She was so happy something tonight was going to be worth the effort. She kept walking to him. As she got closer she knew he was the rider. They moved quickly together on the walkway. Coming to each other they held out their arms and embraced.

Chuck was amazed. He was beaming. He had the Golden Angel in his hands. He held her like he would his sister's fine china. "I am so happy you came," was all he could get out.

"Yes, I am glad too," she replied. Things were starting to spin. She began to wonder if she really could have this. Well, she did like it. "I looked for you all week."

"Yeah, I was kind of held up," he said referring to his sister telling him not to leave the house. Remembering her caution about being outside, "We better go in the house." He took her hand, "You know you saved me again?"

"What?" she was puzzled, there was nothing happening. She was getting ready to pull out her knives, but saw nothing that threatened them. _'Them. How did he and I become them already? How can this happen?'_

His mischievous smile came out, "My sister set up a little party and I needed some protection. I thought if you would come." It all hit him at once. They did not know each. He had no right to do this to her. _'If we are going to be…wait did I just say we?'_ He looked at her in the light. It made him fumble for a moment. She was beautiful; the dress was completely new in a dark blue cloth he hadn't seen. His sister did have a tendency to stay up with the new styles and was always asking if he liked one dress or another. This dress was off her shoulders with some lacey frill around the top edge. Her shoulders were so soft. It was fairly tight from the waist up. Her figure was very apparent. The bottom was loose with a draped look and some lacey looking cloth flowers attached. She did not need one of those bustles, she radiated in the dress. She wore a diamond choker necklace along with diamond earrings that were an exquisite accent to the dress, and let one focus on the beauty of her features. Her golden blonde hair was built up and layered on top. He wondered if… It was the first time in years that he wished he were heading into an elaborate… He suddenly realized he needed to focus, "I am sorry. I did not properly ask you about this. We hardly know each other. But I would be honored if you would accompany to the party."

"Of course, it would be my pleasure," she put her hand over his. No one had been so gallant and sweet in such a long time. She decided there could be nothing wrong here. It would be at least some fun and she would get to be with him. The last few nights were lonely and she did… _'I have to find out who he is. These girlish ideas are coming too fast.' _

They stepped on to the porch. Chuck was sure he saw his sister in the window with her hand to her mouth. Sarah thought she heard a small squeal and was looking for the source. Chuck stepped to the door and opened it. Ellie was there with Devon. Morgan stood behind them.

Chuck started, "Well, hi folks. Are you going to let us in?"

"Sure, I mean, please join us," she looked at Chuck with a little hesitation. He should introduce her. But she jumped ahead taking the girls hand, "I am Doctor Eleanor Woodcomb, his sister, and this is my husband Doctor Devon Woodcomb."

Sarah looked at her a bit surprised, but then the rider did not know her name. So he could not make introductions. "I am Sarah Walker. I met your brother on the trail," was all Sarah got out. She was aware that he became surprised. There was a big gasp. Then his sister came over and grabbed her in a hug.

Ellie held her back while she said, "Oh thank you. I talked to Mister Barnes today. He said that if you hadn't called out, he would have just kept going. And you're the one that cared for him. Thank you so much." She let her go.

Devon came next and shook her hand lightly, "Yes, thanks for taking care of Chuck. We couldn't do without him."

Chuck still had her other hand and whispered in her ear, "I do not want to ruin this. But we have to talk, now." He held her hand and moved toward his room. "Morgan, we'll be right back. This is important. Sorry, Ellie. I just need a second with Miss Walker."

Hearing her name that way put her on alert. It even sounded like Graham. She was thinking fast. She could not imagine why her rider reacted that way to her name. The doctors did not, well other than the hug. They were nice. She was beginning to like the sister, _'Did I just say my rider?'_

Chuck was almost shaking. He wanted this to be real. She was his angel and he did not want to give her up. But he knew this mission was critical and if she was Walker… He got her in the room and closed the door. They stood across from each other. "Please forgive me. I wanted this night to be free of them. But I would imagine you have been looking for me."

Sarah quickly replied, "I said I looked for you all week. I was even trying to trace the brand on your horse so I could see who you were."

He thought that all made sense. If things were reversed and he was looking for her, he would have done the same. He smiled, "May I ask what you found?"

She almost spit as she said it, "I think it's a brand of one of my father's friend. He is Harry Richardson and owns the Peak ranch in Colorado."

Chuck wasn't that surprised and it filled an important piece of the puzzle. "I'll explain why that was important in a second, but well…" Chuck paused he still felt like he was in a dilemma. He did not want her to run away. He wasn't sure if it would work, "Please forgive me. I do not want to ruin our evening. Please after I tell you this, I would still very much like to continue the evening with you."

Sarah was not sure, but was beginning to trust him. She wanted to stay with him. She nodded.

"I am Charles Bartowski. But my real boss sometimes calls me Carmichael. I would imagine that you have also been looking for me at the Post Office. I am so sorry," he was watching her change from a quizzical look to almost mad. "I was going to go look for Miss Walker, but my sister said that I had to stay until after the Birthday Party. I could not even go over to the Post Office before the party."

"Mr. Carmichael, this is…" Sarah stopped when he held up his hand.

"Please call me, Chuck. I would like it, if you did," Chuck pleaded.

"Chuck, if you are Carmichael, we have to leave immediately. If we do not, we may not get them before the Wilshire sails." She looked at him. This was a conflict. Why did it have to be him? She wanted to stay and enjoy the night with him, but their mission was to stop that ship, or at least the contents from sailing.

It was Wilshire that triggered it. He leaned back against the dresser. The images came together.

_A circle bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in top left corner of circle_

_Winds and waves_

_Symbol of the Wilshire line_

_Banner of the San Diego Herald_

_Article with departure times_

He knew more than what was in the newspaper article, but that was the last image. He saw Sarah looking at him like something was wrong. He was able to say, "The ship was delayed and won't sail until the twenty-fifth." He was rapidly trying to come up with an explanation, "It was in the paper." And he knew it was. What he was having a hard time with was that it was in the paper while he was being beaten. But the Elder's images included the article.

Chuck knew this was important and wanted to make sure. Ellie and the maids had done their job correctly. The Sacramento Daily Union, the San Francisco Examiner, and the San Diego Herald were neatly stacked below the window. There were copies of the weekly that was beginning in Los Angeles. He went right to the daily he wanted, September 10, 1870, and page number 7. He smiled, "Here it is. See?"

Sarah looked at the article. She knew something wasn't quite right, but the article did show the new shipping schedules along the coast. The Wilshire was scheduled to sail on the twenty-fifth. She was relieved, but thought something else was happening.

Sarah finally asked, "So, I need to see something. I was told you would at least have a badge."

Chuck went to the top draw of his dresser. He pulled the drawer out and reached back for a small box. Opening the box he pulled out a gold star. The front had an emblem and around the emblem it said United States Secret Service. He gave it to her, "Check the back."

She looked at the back. Etched in the gold was Special Agent Charles I. Bartowski.

He looked at her eyes, "That's the real one." Then reaching into his coat he pulled out a leather case. "Here, the cover version." When Sarah opened it, there was another badge. The embossed card next to it said Charles I. Carmichael, Special Agent Secret Service.

Sarah was relieved and surprised. She decided that either way, she wanted to be with him. "Okay, so what do we do? Would you like to accompany me back to the party?"

"Yes," he took her hands and almost danced across the floor to the door. "Wait, I really hate this, but none of them really know what I do. Understand?"

"Certainly, most people think that I am the crazy daughter of John Jay Walker, owner of the Pacific Western." Then she saw the smile breaking out into a laugh. "Well, I am the daughter, but as I hope you already know, I am not crazy." Then she thought, _'Or at least not until I met you.'_

He put an arm around her waist, "Well, some would say that if you were around me, that you are certifiable and should be locked up." He chuckled.

Sarah was happy, _'He is so cute when he does that. I do want to keep him.'_ She held back for a second, "Why did you have a horse from Henry Richardson's ranch? You know that he and my dad are friends and Henry is in railroads too."

"That may have some connection to why I have the horse, but it is not the only one. This was in my shirt." Chuck held up the bill of sale. "It was sown into my shirt, the one I had on when you found me. You can see that the seller was Richardson. These symbols are the name of the next buyer. And then you can see my name. Yes, that is my signature. But I do not remember signing." They were almost staring in each other's eyes. "I know. Now I sound crazy. We'll talk more about it tomorrow. Okay?"

Sarah smiled at him, "Yes, let's go. And don't worry we'll cover each other." She could not believe that she said that and could not think of why she did. Although for the next hour and a half it was completely relevant. After greeting Morgan and finding that he could well be Chuck's best friend, she met all the females that Ellie brought to the birthday party. She helped Chuck fend them off. In turn, Chuck helped stare down any would be suitors of Sarah. When it became apparent that it was Chuck's birthday and everyone was asking what Sarah got Chuck for his birthday, Chuck defended her by saying that her coming to the party was his present. That earned him a hug.

_A/N Well Partners, couple comments made me think about adding more in this chapter on the Ancients, Elders, and Glyphs. A small paragraph was added back when Ellie commented about the Glyph. _

_The Ancients or the People are my imagining of the Anasazi. If you look up Anasazi you'll find that it was the Navajo name for them, but there is no clear record of what those early Native Americans called themselves. They have also been called the Ancient Pueblo Peoples. _

_An Elder would be the Chief or Leader of the tribe._

_Glyphs were the water glyphs used by the Ancients, a new discovery by Robert Ford and Dixon Spendlove. (Typing water glyphs in Google will get you to their page.) I use the Glyphs in the story to signify danger or safety in a flash._

_Hope that satisfies for now. A more detailed explanation occurs in later when Chuck figures out more about flashes._

_Thank you all for your inputs. _

_Pilgrim, if you haven't left a review on someone's story today, best to do it now. Marshal Casey is heading your way._

_Yes, Moses was around back then too…Hat's off to timewalker05_


	3. Chapter 3 the Crate

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 3—the Crate

When Chuck overheard Sarah saying that she had not had dinner yet, he convinced Ellie to excuse them from the party. "Come on Ellie, half the people have left. Sarah hasn't had anything to eat."

"Okay, but next time you'll need to plan on staying for the whole party." She saw his face, "Go. Go have fun."

Chuck got his gun belt and the buckboard. He escorted Sarah out to the buckboard. _'She is so beautiful in the dress. I would like to see her wear it a little longer.' _The hotel seemed the best place, "You know the nicest place in town is still the hotel. Would you like to have dinner there?"

"Well to be honest, no. I have eaten there every night for a week," Sarah replied. She did not want the night to end quickly. Going to the hotel, while nice, meant that they would have dinner and that would be it. She certainly would not have him up to her room. _'He is too nice for something like that. He would not… But I don't either. If this could be real…'_

'_Then Mother Grimes' is the best meal. Might as well show her the best,'_ Chuck looked at her. "There is another place in town. It is a Cantina. But they have the best food. Would you like to try it?" Chuck smiled at her.

'_If he keeps smiling, I'll do…'_ Sarah nodded, "That sounds good. Sure, let's go."

"Well, I really hate to say this, I do like the dress. But at the Cantina it would draw unwanted attention," Chuck's eyes were sad.

Sarah almost laughed at the look. She knew the dress was a knock out. She just didn't realize how much it would affect her rider. "It's okay. I can change back at the hotel and then we can go."

When they got to the hotel, she went to her room to change. He got a cup of coffee and retired to the hotel drawing room.

Chuck saw the man in the dining room across on the other side of the hotel. He was dressed in black. Chuck wondered why someone would wear, a black pair of pants, a black coat, and a black shirt. He did not think there would be any funeral this late at night. He knew this guy was someone he would have to watch.

Chuck was so happy when Sarah came into the drawing room. She looked splendid in the brown riding pants and cream top. The leather coat was truly another off setting accent that made her look gorgeous. Chuck went to her and took her hand. They did not have far to go. The cantina was just north of town.

When they entered, Chuck checked customers of the cantina. It appeared to be the usual crowd. There were a few tables with cowboys, but they seemed to be keeping to themselves.

Chuck showed Sarah to a table and Morgan's mom came over to wait on them. "Why hi, Chuck. A lady, very nice."

Chuck smiled, "Yes, Mrs. Grimes. This is Miss Sarah Walker. Sarah, this Mrs. Grimes. She is Morgan's mother."

Sarah smiled, "Very nice to meet you."

Mrs. Grimes replied, "And nice to meet you. Chuck, you know I love my little man. But it is good to see you with someone else." She put down some warm tortillas at the table. She looked at Sarah, "You know he is a good man, an engineer for the railroad. Couldn't do better than that. He has been taking care of Morgan since they were children. He would do good by you too."

Chuck blushed, "Thanks Mom." He said with a smile. She had been herding him to women, just like his sister. Thinking about it, he could have picked somewhere else to eat. But Morgan's mom still had the best place in town. "We'd like some wine."

She winked at him and got the wine.

Sarah was curious, "So, what does everyone think you do?"

Chuck snapped an answer back, "Oh, you were right. I am one of your bad guys. I am an engineer. And work on the short line railroad that goes from Los Angeles to San Pedro." He shrugged.

Sarah smiled. After all her father had done she really did hate the railroads and everyone that worked on them where always suspect in her mind. But tonight she could not consider him a bad guy. She switched topics, "So you live with your sister and her husband?"

"Yeah, Ellie and Captain Awesome," Chuck smiled back. "We came out after Ellie got certified. My boss wanted one of us on the West Coast. And Awesome was ready to move."

"So wait, I thought you guys were kidding. You actually call him Captain Awesome?" Sarah asked.

Chuck looked up after a bite, "Yeah. Everything he does is awesome. Trick riding, ballooning, showering every day…"

She started laughing, "That's funny."

Chuck's smile got bigger, "Well, I'm a funny guy."

Sarah said, "Clearly. Which is good, because I am not funny."

"So what is your big problem?" Chuck looked at her, "I've been sitting here trying to figure out what is wrong?"

Sarah shook her head, "Oh plenty believe me."

"Well, I was thinking the problem was that you are a cannibal, or just not that funny." His smile got as big as it could, "I was pulling for cannibal. I never met one of them."

"Well, not a cannibal. As you noticed, I do hate my dad and the railroads… so, I may come with baggage," she added.

"Well, I could be your very own baggage handler," he took a long sip of his wine.

She sat back with a big smile, "I might like that."

"So what is with you? What skeletons do you have in your closet? Any women?" Sarah asked, and then she almost kicked herself. That was a dumb question. She wanted him to stay not run away.

"Hum well, yes. Back in college there was someone. But that's all over now. She would never come out here," he held his nose up, "just not socially correct."

Sarah was almost rolling at that. Too many of the girls she grew up with were exactly like that. She never understood how anyone would want them or how they could make it. But he was real, or at least seemed to be, "I like you, Chuck."

They were in the buckboard. Dinner was great. Morgan's mom coming over and asking about whether he was being nice to her was funny. Sarah was very happy that they got to go out. She saw they were not headed back to the hotel, "So where are we going?"

"Well, do you like music?" Chuck asked in-turn.

"I guess." Sarah replied.

Chuck laughed, "You guess? What is your favorite piece?" Chuck looked at her. Certainly she grew up around it. "Oh, my gosh." He shook his head, "Oh my."

"Well, I'm not funny. I don't listen to music. This must be your worse time out with a girl yet." She waited. She was watching him. The lamp posts were enough light to see his face.

Chuck saw it. It was a crate by the bank wall. It had the symbol of the old Holguin. They were the gang that was raiding the gold mines and creating so much trouble. The California Rangers had been created because of them. The thought that they were reemerging after twenty years was a real problem. The images began.

_A __circle within circle bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in top left corner of circle_

_Cattle rustling, murder, ambushes_

_Arrest warrants for the Holguin gang_

_Ellipse bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in top left corner of circle_

_Wheels, gears, mine pulleys_

_Huge fireball_

The images this time ended in a fireball. He was starting to respond, "No the best." He was searching the buildings next to them. He continued trying to be soothing, "I really don't date that much." He saw the man in black again, and then two, no another three on the roofs. He was starting to speed up.

Sarah asked, "Hey where's the fire?"

He took her hand, "Our date may have ended, please listen. Quickly get down in the back of the buckboard between those barrels."

Sarah asked, "Chuck?"

When he saw her hesitate, he said with more force, "Just get back." Then he whispered, "Please I can't lose you, I just found you." He gave her a little push over the seat.

Reaching down, he got the rifle off the floorboard. The man in black disappeared behind one of the building corners, but he saw the three on the roof were swinging their rifles into position. They were pointed at them. The first bullet hit the barrel by Sarah, and the next hit the seat. The last bullet went in the dirt as he stopped the buckboard and swung his rifle. He shot three times. They could not have another chance to hit Sarah. He was sure he heard nine shots altogether. The rifles from the men on the roof clattered to the ground. He turned and saw she had a revolver out and there was smoke coming from it.

Motioning her to stay down, he swung the buckboard around and headed back to the bank. He parked the buckboard on the other side of the street. He looked around at her. He was sure this was not over, and he wanted her to be safe and away from there. He wasn't sure, but he had to ask, "Would you please go get the sheriff? I am pretty sure that crate has a bomb in it."

The man in black came from behind the corner. He had his gun out and pointed at Chuck. Sarah sat up with her gun pointed it at the man, "Casey, it's him. He's Carmichael. Put your gun down."

Casey lowered his gun.

Chuck looked over at him, "Marshal Casey, right?"

Casey grunted and held up his badge.

Chuck started, "Okay, Sarah. I would really rather you left. I do not want you hurt, but I am guessing that you aren't going to leave. Right?"

She nodded her head.

"Yeah. Well, then please bring the buckboard and back it up to the crate. Marshal, I go by Chuck. Did you shoot at the men on the roof?" Chuck asked. He wanted to make sure he could account for all the shots.

Casey grunted, "Yeah, got them."

Chuck cringed a little. He was not going to get into an agreement about who got the gunman. He would have tried anything to get them without a shot if Sarah had not been there. But this time those images gave him the information. He knew there was no choice.

"Let's see if we can open the crate." Chuck got off the buckboard and started walking to the crate.

The street rapidly filled with riders. Chuck saw that they were being lead by Sheriff Al Powell. He was a good man and had been at the last few battle of the war with him. They helped each other. Chuck helped then Sergeant Powell and his men while entrenched at Cold Harbor. Sergeant Powell in turn had probably saved Chuck after a massive artillery barrage on his position buried him in the dirt of one Petersburg trench. Sheriff Powell had worked with Chuck on many arrests. Chuck called out, "Sheriff, it's Chuck and a U.S. Marshal. We have three dead on the rooftops and a probable bomb in this crate. Please begin clearing the area."

Chuck and Casey pried off the side of the crate facing the street. He turned and lit the lantern from the back of the buckboard. The three looked inside the crate. The side to the bank was packed with sticks of dynamite. There was a large clock gear that was moving, clicking second by second.

Sarah asked, "Is that some kind of timer?"

Chuck said, "I think it is the fuse too."

Casey grunted.

"I can do this. Please, leave the light and move back," when he saw they were not moving Chuck began his job. He was sure that he had just seen the same gear set up in the game he played now a month ago, with Morgan's younger cousin. It was a simple game with something like watch gears. The first player to stop the watch by placing pins in the gears won. He knew he could stop the gears in the game by planting five small pins. He grabbed some of the railroad spikes from the barrel. He counted the movement and at the click of the next second, began placing them. The next click did not come. The gears had stopped. Chuck said, "Got it."

"You did it," Sarah said looking admirably at Chuck.

"Wow, that actually worked," Chuck smiled.

"That was great Chuck," Sarah was truly impressed.

"I actually defused a bomb," Chuck began to realize that if he made a mistake his Golden Angel would have been killed. He was showing the realization by breathing a bit heavy.

Casey looked at him. He had seen it before. "Good job, just don't puke on the dynamite."

When the clean up was completed, Sheriff Powell came over to Chuck. "I see you are doing better. You looked almost as bad when we were at Petersburg. I hope I did the right thing covering for you. No one knew it was you. You were so banged up Jeff did not recognize you. When we got your shirt off and I saw the scar you got at Petersburg. I knew it was you. I had your sister take you." He pointed over to Casey and Sarah, "Didn't know who they were, so didn't tell them."

"Thanks. It worked out for the best that you did not tell them," Chuck commented.

"Who was it that ambushed you? And why? I told your sister it was probably because of your prospecting."

Chuck looked at the Sheriff, "Good idea. That should work for Ellie. But no, I do not know yet. I think that bunch is gone, but I don't know who was behind them. I'll let you know."

"Well, at least I don't have to contend with them," Sheriff Powell smiled.

"Don't be too happy. That crate has the symbol of the old Holguin gang." Chuck saw that Casey was in his saddle and Sarah had the reins to the carriage. "Got to go, be careful."

They went back to the hotel. Out on the hotel porch Casey and Sarah looked as if they were squaring off, "He's coming with me." They said it simultaneously.

Sarah said, "He can do something special and I need him."

"No, he comes with me," Casey was growling.

"Wait a minute. I am not sure what you are getting excited about. My orders from the big guy where that you are coming with me. I know you have other jobs to complete while you are here and I am to help with those, but this one may have greater consequences," Chuck began.

"What do you mean?" Casey was growling.

"Well, I guess there is really no reason that… But she knows, don't you?" Chuck asked looking into Sarah's eyes.

"Yes, the first priority is to stop those plates. The plates are reported to be both English and American currency. We have heard twenty-pound notes and one hundred dollar bills. With the war between France and Prussia, our currency holds a higher value. We believe the plates are being taken to China. They will be used to sponsor one of the revolutionary factions," Sarah explained. "With the on-going Dungan revolt and the Tianjin Massacre, we are a bit concerned about any side getting the plates."

Chuck looked at Sarah again, "Where you able to look into the possible spill over of the rebellion here and San Francisco? My sister, my friends are they in danger?"

"No. Nothing matches up in San Francisco. I found no connections here," Sarah answered.

Chuck gave a sigh of relief. He did not want to leave town and have a potentially dangerous situation at his sister's doorstep. There were only three doctors in town at that time. Any civil strife in town would wind up at their door.

Casey was a little impatient, "So, enough of the history lesson. We will go together. Are we leaving in the morning? I do have a few arrests I have to make down there. And they could be connected, or not. But I have to pick them up. Understood?"

Chuck and Sarah turned to face Casey, "Yes."

Casey turned and walked back into the hotel. Chuck and Sarah were left on the porch. Chuck thought for a second. Casey had been, well, Casey. He had heard about the Marshal. But this was the first they met. But now that he was alone with Sarah he wanted so much to end this night on the bright side.

Sarah was having the same feeling. She liked her rider, her knight and knew now that it might be more than just being a partner. She wanted this to work. Taking his hands, "Need you to do one thing for me."

He realized then that he would do anything for her, "Yeah."

"Trust me, Chuck," she smiled at him. They stood holding hands.

"Chuck, I have to ask. Are you alright? In your room and then at the bank, your eyes seemed to like flutter, almost like something was flashing in front of you. Will you be able to ride with us?" Sarah asked.

Chuck held her out from him, "Will you trust me?" When she nodded, he smiled. "I am fine and can ride. That flashing is connected to the symbol of the horse buyer. I need you to trust me that I will be fine. But I need more time to figure this out."

Sarah reacted differently than she had before around a man. She remembered what he said just as he pushed her into the back of the buckboard. She pulled him close, "I don't want to lose you either."

They saw someone coming into the hotel and broke apart. Chuck said, "Well, I'll see you in the morning." His thoughts were not of the morning, but now and her.

Sarah answered, "Yes, at the stables."

Chuck only thought, "Next time."

Sarah answered again, "Yes, next time."

He slumped a little and walked off. Getting in the buckboard they waved. He waited to see that she went in the hotel. Before she closed the door, she turned and waved again. Chuck smiled and headed back home.

_A/N Okay Partners, a little more story. The__ Five Joaquins gang (in this story the __Holguin gang) was behind robberies and murders in California Gold territory around the 1850s. __Wikipedia reports that they responsible for over 20 murders._

_Chuck and Sergeant Al Powell were at Cold Harbor and Petersburg of some of the bloodiest battles of the Civil War. Cold Harbor had over 17,000 casualties. While Cold Harbor had trenches, Petersburg became the early study for trench warfare. Chuck would have been with the Engineers by then._

_The World in 1870: __France and Prussia were at war. There was a revolt over in China and the__ Tianjin Massacre. Those can be found in Wikipedia._

_Well, as Casey said, 'enough of the history lesson.'_

_Hope you enjoy. _

_And Partner, please put your biscuit and coffee down and write a review. _


	4. Chapter 4 the Shoot and Tell

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 4— the Shoot and Tell

The next morning Chuck pulled the buckboard up to the Les Stables. Lester was there with Jeff hitching horses to the stagecoach for the start of the morning run. Lester saw Chuck and the buckboard, "Hey, there Chuck. What can I do for you?"

"I came to pick up a horse," Chuck reached in his shirt and pulled out the ownership papers.

"You, the great engineer of the railroad, want a horse?" Lester chided him.

"Yes Lester." Chuck decided to play along. "And so what are you?" Chuck asked.

Almost affronted Lester replied, "Jeff and I are professional wranglers, specialists in horse flesh. We are the future. You know the horse will never go away. We'll be doing this forever."

Jeff was standing next to Lester at that point looked over at him and said, "And that's a good thing?"

Chuck smiled, "Just get me the horse."

"A double P, not something from around here," Lester commented.

"So, I've heard." Chuck looked the horse over. It appeared to be in good shape. She was a tan quarter horse and seemed to be one of the larger ones from what Chuck knew. He was guessing that the horse was somewhere close to 15 hands high. He remembered some of the draft horses they used in the Civil War were bigger, but not by much.

He went over to the buckboard and got out the gear. He saddled the horse and added his saddlebags. Cinching them down he looked over to Lester, "Can you have someone run the buckboard back to my place? My sister may need it."

"Yeah, sure." Casey and Sarah riding up to the stables interrupted them. Lester looked up, "Can I help you?"

Casey answered shortly, "Meeting him."

Chuck easily got up on the quarter horse. Sarah was riding an appaloosa. Casey was on a Bay, a chestnut with black mane and leggings. Chuck nodded and they rode off. He rode in the middle. Turning to Sarah, "Be happy. The less time you're around Lester, the better you'll be."

Sarah laughed, "Right, next time you wake up in a girl's arms, tell her that first." She pointed to the double P brand.

Chuck laughed and said, "Sorry, should have known."

"I have to ask, why are we riding down there?" Sarah questioned.

Casey laughed, "Isn't it obvious. If we took the train, they would know that he is hanging out with the bosses' competition, the daughter of the great John Jay Walker and owner of the Pacific Western."

Chuck grinned, "Not quite, I said that I can't have people really know what I do. You have agreed with that right?" He saw Casey nod. "Okay, so it follows. If I got on the train, they would know I was in San Pedro. If I ride down there, while I am 'still taking time to recover', and go in the back way, fewer people will know. Or at least that is the plan."

Sarah nodded, "That's fine. So what will we be when we get there?"

Chuck looked at her, "There's only one option. You have to be my girl friend. Anything else implies that you are working the other side of the tracks. And I don't do that and neither will you."

She was a bit shocked at the strength of the statement. At the same time it made her feel warm in side, "Good idea. And what about Casey?"

Chuck looked over at Casey, "Well, we could just say he is the law." That got him a snicker from Sarah, then he saw Casey's face. "How about we just say that we are partners, looking to open up a new line of business?"

"Should work," Casey grunted. "Yeah, we'll get done there today and should be able to wrap it up. I'll get my arrests and be out of here."

Chuck's back way took them along the coastline. Casey figured they may as well have gone out on the beach and rode in the surf. But after he saw how narrow some of the beach was, he realized that was not possible. The road straight down from Los Angeles to San Pedro was only twenty one miles, but this back way took an additional ten miles. They stopped to eat at a small place near Palos Verdes.

Sarah thought it was nice. The little stop gave them a view over the ocean and the fields nearby. There were only three other tables being served. Sarah thought it was an odd mix of people. Most looked like they were foreigners from Europe. When she overheard their discussion, she became nervous and tried to get Chuck's attention.

Chuck saw her point at one of the tables. He tried to listen in. He did not quite hear what they were saying but he saw the crescent and cross on the holster of the nearest hombre. The images were quick.

_Circle within c__ircle bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in top left corner of circle_

_An eagle_

_Arrest warrants for cattle rustling and murder_

_A rustler's running iron. _

The man was a rustler and a murder, and was somehow associated with the people that had beaten him. Chuck watched the men at the table. There were six of them. He saw traces of symbols on each that caused the images. While he puzzled over what this could mean, the images combined to show him one thing. The objective of all the gunmen was his death. And collateral damage would not matter and that meant Sarah and Casey.

The objective had changed. Before they tried to get information from him during the beatings. He knew they tried drugs on him. They forced him to drink something that tasted liked laudanum. He was not sure whether they got wanted they wanted, but in the end it must not have mattered. He was positive that the Elder won the battle. The group that beat him disappeared at the hands of the Elder. But now he was sure they just wanted to kill him.

His problem now was that he had two others to consider. He wanted both of them out of the action. He looked at the hombre and saw recognition in his eyes. He turned to Sarah, raised his water glass and threw the contents on her blouse, yelled, "Get out! Get out! Both of you!" He pulled up the table and dumped the contents between them. "Get out now! You thieves. I know you stole from my sister, now get out!" He thought he was doing everything he could. He started to walk away from their table and behind the man with the holster.

Chuck made it. Casey was over helping Sarah move away from their table. Chuck was now behind the man. It was a ninety-degree angle from him to the man to Sarah. The line of fire, which he expected at any minute, would not be directed at Sarah. It started.

The man with the holster got up pulling his gun. Chuck saw the gun clear leather. But the man had to turn. Chuck's hand was now on the grip of his Colt and pulling when the man was beginning the spin. His left hand reached for the Remington. By the time the man had turned, the others had their guns from their holsters. Chuck's Remington fired twice. One shot went to the man on the right of the man with the holster. The next shot to the man beside him. The Remington was dropped. The next shot was from the Colt at the holster man. Chuck used his left hand to steady the Colt and shot the next three men. Their shots only made new holes in the table.

Sarah came running over to Chuck with her gun out. Casey went to the table to check the gunmen.

Sarah said, "Chuck, are you okay?"

"I am sorry. So sorry, I had to do it." When he saw that Casey had pulled his badge and was controlling the scene, He continued to walk from the restaurant. Chuck had been promising himself that the killing had to stop. But with Sarah so close and with the knowledge he had of the gunmen, he knew he had no choice. He had seen it before. When the enemy has killing in their heart and death was the objective, no hesitation could be given. He knew from experience. He had tried twice before to avoid the gunplay. Each time resulted in a bullet hole and another lie to his sister about why he had been shot. He found a bench overlooking the ocean and sat down.

Sarah stood for a moment and then walked over and sat on the bench with him. She was shocked when he threw the drink on her. She had been trying to listen to the conversation at the table. It was a discussion about who would shoot someone first. She pointed to the table and strained to listen to more of what they were saying. She saw that fluttering look in his eyes then the drink was thrown at her and the yelling began. She had never seen him yell. That was a surprise in itself. Then the table being thrown was the topper. She was sure he was going…well, thinking back she did not know what to think. She just began to move away. She was amazed that he got to the position away from the table so quickly. About ready to ask what was happening, she saw the man at the table go for his gun and begin to get up. It was then that she realized that Chuck had set himself up as the target. She was out of position and wasting time moving away from the dumped table. The battle was over when her gun came to bear.

Chuck knew she was beside him. It felt good. He just needed a second. Looking back up at the ocean he took a deep breath and turned, "You okay?"

"Yes Chuck, I am fine," Sarah put her hand on his knee.

"Your blouse okay?"

"Yes Chuck, it was only water."

"Good," he looked out at the ocean again. His hand went to hers and held it in place.

It was a while before she asked, "You flashed again?"

"Yeah," was all that he said. His hand squeezed hers a little and they just sat there.

Casey checked the men at the table. With their hats off he recognized a couple. When the sheriff came, Casey went to his saddlebag. He came back to the sheriff with six warrants. Each had a sizeable bounty. Three were wanted for murder, two were prison escapees, and one was a bank robber. The sheriff assured Casey that they would send along the paper work but encouraged him and his friends to leave.

Chuck heard Casey coming their way, "Well, thanks for listening. We'll have to go."

Sarah looked at him. The last he had said was 'yeah.' She kept holding his hand until they got to the horses.

They rode in silence until they were at a rise above the outskirts of San Pedro. Chuck held up his hand for them to stop. "I think we need to plan this a little. If something goes wrong, we could expect the full crew from the Wilshire to be facing us."

Casey took an easy way to get at Chuck, "What? You don't think you could take them all?"

Chuck shook his head, "No." He was not willing to continue that line of discussion.

Sarah almost screamed at Casey, "Hush!"

"Before I hush sister, you are going to have to tell me why your boy friend's eyes waver like he is having a seizure and why he knew those gunmen. And, come to think of it, why he knew about the crate and the bomb last night." Casey's hand was starting toward his gun.

Sarah's hand was going for her gun. Chuck saw what was happening and ran his horse between the two. Holding his hands up in the air, he said, "Whoa. Whoa now. I don't know why you think you have to fight over me." He watched them and saw their hands were not moving. "I'll explain. Look, I'll explain, at least what I know." He saw them nod at each other.

Chuck swung off his horse, "This might take awhile. And you have to understand I am just learning about this." He staked his horse and waited for Sarah and Casey to do the same.

Casey said, "This had better be good. I still have those arrests to make. And I really don't need you to do that."

Sarah retorted, "Casey, we have been over this. We still have to get the plates before the Wilshire sails. Torrez, Martin and Waller can wait." She had heard Casey talking about the three men at the Post Office and the next day checked to see who they were.

"How did you know?" Casey was going for his gun again.

Sarah stood her ground, "You were a little too loud in the Post Office. The telegraph operator thought I was real sweet." She smiled at him. Then they looked at Chuck. His eyes were fluttering. Chuck flashed.

_Ellipse bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in top left corner of circle_

_Mast of the San Francisco Examiner from September 2__nd_

_Article on train robbery and kidnapping_

_Arrest Warrants for Torrez, Martin and Waller_

_Circle within Circle bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in bottom left corner of circle_

_Mast of the Brooklyn Daily Eagle from June 20__th_

_Honorable Hiram J Schwartz steps down_

_H & J Schwartz and Company, New York investment sheet_

Sarah asked when he was done, "Was that a flash?"

Chuck agreed. He could not think of a better name for it, "Yes, that was a flash. Those three were involved in a railroad robbery three weeks ago. They got over ten thousand in gold. But more importantly they kidnapped a man name Hiram Schwartz and his granddaughter. I believe they were headed to Denver. He is in the printing business." Chuck looked at Sarah. She smiled at him. Then he looked at Casey, "Does that wrap things together for you?"

Casey stared back at Chuck, "And when did you find that information?"

Sarah moved to Chuck and took his hand, "That was when you were being held? Just like the article of the Wilshire's schedule?"

Chuck's eyebrows rose in recognition of her remembering everything that had happened to him. "Yes, I need you both to promise to keep this secret. As I said before, I work for the Boss and that does not mean Wood or Whitley. He knows the first part of the story and what I could do up to a couple weeks ago. I think that has expanded, well no, I know it has expanded. I have to take your word that you promise to keep it a secret." He paused for a second, "Sarah?"

She was hurt for a second that he would even ask, but she understood, "I promise."

He looked at Casey, "I need your word, too."

"You have it. Now what is the story?" Casey growled.

"Casey," Sarah said.

Chuck motioned to the ground, "Would you like to sit?" Sarah nodded and sat next to Chuck. He got down and easily crossed his legs in a sitting position. Sarah scooted over and leaned against him.

Casey grumbled before he sat, "This better not be your life's story. Get to the point."

"Short description for the Boss, I can correlate information imbedded in my mind as images or pictures. I don't know how much is up here." He pointed to his head.

Chuck began the story, "About a month ago I was ambushed and taken. The ah… gentlemen that captured me were a force of thirty men or more. They beat me and gave me something like laudanum. After the Elder helped me escape… I should say that part is still fuzzy, he nursed me and there were other medicines involved. That is when he showed me the images. The Elder showed me images over a period of twenty days, while I was healing from the first attack. They were a series of symbols, glyphs, photographs, articles and documents." He noticed both were puzzled by the terms Elder.

"Ellie and I call him or more properly them, Elders of the Ancients. For you, an Elder is like a Chief and Medicine Man, but he is more like the most skilled diplomat, scientist, and general possible. Oh, you won't find the Ancients in any current reference of the Great Plains Nations. It was a name Ellie and I decided after Dad found us. We now believe they are the descendants of what the Navajo call the Anasazi. Some of the others called them the Ghosts of the Plains.

"Anyway, I think we were done, but surprised. They found us. The Elder got away. The gentlemen, well you saw what they did to me over the last few days. I am sure the Elder came back. I do not know how many were with him. When I woke the next day, there was no sign of the Elder, his men or the gentlemen. It was just like the day Dad found us.

"Hope this part does not put you to sleep, Casey," Chuck smiled. Casey grunted. "Dad was taking us to California during one of the early gold rushes. Actually looking back on when we started, it was a little late. We left in the early 50's when Dad got out of the Army the first time." Seeing that Casey at least looked interested, he added, "Dad was with the Boss down at Chapultepec. Anyway it was bad. We were attacked by some Ute during one of the Walkara raids. Ellie and I were separated from the wagons during the attack and after that the Ancients found us. We were with them for three years. I became one of their best trackers." He felt Sarah bump against him and then saw her smile. "The Elders taught me. I could not only read sign but recognize that things were out of place. Even back then there were sessions with images. Most were symbols, but they helped with tracking. With all that, I could not find them. The day Dad came to get us, when we woke up, they were gone. I looked for several hours, but found no sign. It was just like the other day." Chuck finished.

Chuck was watching their faces and then said, "So, the Elder put information up here. Something makes it happen, like a word or something I see, and I flash. When that happens, I know something about whatever it was. So I knew the schedule of the Wilshire, the crate had a bomb, the hombres at the restaurant were sent to kill me and anyone that got in their way, and finally the kidnapping." Chuck finished.

Casey growled.

Sarah looked at him. She was now positive that the moves at the restaurant were designed to protect her.

Chuck looked right back at her, "I told you, there were those who thought I was certifiable."

"I have heard of the Ghosts of the Plains," Casey started, "but did not believe in bedtime stories. Maybe after this, some of the stories from a couple Comanche I know will make sense."

Sarah looked at him again, "You and Ellie were with them for three years. How old were you?"

Chuck turned to her, "This is part of the secret. Yes, we were there with them. I was thirteen when Dad found us. They did not touch Ellie. She was treated like a Princess. She was given special training in their medicines. That is why she was such a good nurse during the war. She worked at Seminary Hospital during the end. Then she was accepted at Women's Medical College and became a Doctor." He took her hands, "It's important to me, that no one knows."

She shook her head in agreement, "Yes, of course. I understand."

Casey had been around long enough to know the hate that could be focused from a story like that. He understood that California was not holding to its promise toward the Indian Nations and their people. They were being treated far worse than anything he saw in the South. While looking for Bartowski, he had run across the young doctors. The fact that both had been in the war added to his esteem of them. Casey added, "As an officer and gentleman, no one will know."

Chuck said to both, "Look this is new for me. I'll tell you everything I know, when I know it."

Sarah was looking at him like she was trying to figure everything out again. She asked, "So what happened to your Mother?"

"We really don't know for sure. She did not come with us during the attack. And Dad said that while he thought she was dead, he still hoped she wasn't. Before he moved forward with the fighting, he had bandaged a bad wound in her chest. But when he returned to her wagon it was burned to the ground. We don't know if she was in it. Then he went looking for us," Chuck's eyes showed Sarah that he cared.

Sarah suddenly felt the loss of her mother too. She wanted to wrap herself around him, but knew that with Casey there it would be inappropriate. It made the story real for her and she believed him.

"Well, I am sure Casey will agree that is enough wool spinning. We need to head into town. Hiram and his granddaughter change things a little. The Boss would want us to make sure they are rescued. I think we should check into the hotel first," Chuck stood and offered Sarah his hand.

_A/N Okay Partners, a little more of those history lessons: _

_Wikipedia__ shows a judge, who was the one of the largest brokers on the New York Gold Exchange, being instrumental in the predecessor to the Denver Mint. _

_William P. Wood was followed by Herman C. Whitley as head of the U.S. Secret Service. From the Secret Service web site, their mission was suppression of counterfeit currency. Before 1870 their mission was expanded to detecting persons perpetrating frauds against the government._

_Walkara, __a leader of the Ute,__ can be found in __Wikipedia._

_Seminary Hospital was a hospital in the Washington, D.C. area during the Civil war._

_For the Women's Medical College see Elizabeth Blackwell, first woman physician._

_Finally, see '__The plight of the Indians' in the Wikipedia article on the history of Los Angeles._

_Well, as Casey said, 'enough of the history lesson.'_

_Hope you enjoy. _

_Partner, it's time for a little beans and reviews. Get to writing. _


	5. Chapter 5 the Telegraph

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 5—the Telegraphs

Chuck had just finished his story. They were outside San Pedro and getting back in their saddles. Sarah continued to hold Chuck's hand until he helped her up on her horse. She knew that she was looking for something. She was being to hope her rider was the person to help. Her life had started to harden her. First her dad and his new wife, and then all the things she did during the war and after with Graham and those they worked for. She'd worked the Underground Railroad and then as a spy during the end of the war. She understood that ultimately her boss was the same as Chuck's boss. She was in a new and developing part of the Department of State. Her boss had her working overseas during the last five years. And this new part of the Department did not appear to be changing that course. None of those jobs was in the prim and proper role of the girls she knew in college. She knew if her father found out, he really would disown her. She began to hope that Chuck would understand. Sarah watched him go to his saddlebag. He dug deep and came up with a cloth. It was wrapped around something, a little box.

Chuck knew appearances were everything. He could not take Sarah to a hotel in San Pedro without it. He was wondering whether it would feel like this when he gave one to a girl for real. It felt real enough right now. He was beginning to think that Sarah was the girl. But that would have to wait, well maybe…

Sarah watched as he came over with the box. He walked to her side. "Sarah, will you…" was all she heard.

She looked at him open the box, "Chuck, what?" She was getting worried. Maybe he would be the person to help her. She was drawn to him. He was the best thing ever, her rider.

Chuck started again, "Sarah, I want you to…"

Sarah saw the diamond. It was spectacular. "Chuck?"

Casey was well past his limit, "Take the ring Walker. We can't go into the hotel with you looking like you're for hire." Then he smiled, "You can give it back when this is over."

It snapped them out of it. Chuck took the ring out of the box. He looked up at her. He wished Casey had been quiet.

She saw the brown eyes widening and knew he had wanted to say more. She held out her hand. She felt him take her hand and gently slide the ring on her finger. Her whole face lit up. He put his hands around hers and pressed them briefly.

Chuck walked back to his horse and vaulted to the saddle. He was still unhappy with Casey. He wanted to say something more.

Sarah held up the ring and looked at it. It was elegant. The diamond was large and easily gleamed in the sun. Sarah had to ask, "Chuck, where did you get this?"

"It was my grandmother's." Chuck swung his horse around so he could look at her, "I thought I would ask you…" He looked at the ground, "So, I brought it along this morning." He paused again. "Casey is right. You have to wear it. If you don't, there would be too much unwanted attention."

"Well, it is beautiful. Thank you for letting me wear it. I'll take good care of it," Sarah was still holding it at different angles.

Casey's growl was next, "Okay, you two. Let's hit the trail before the sun goes down."

They started at a fast gait toward San Pedro. Chuck and Sarah were lost to their own thoughts about the ring.

When they got to town, the shift in the winds was apparent. There was a very stiff breeze moving in from shore. They rode directly to the San Pedro hotel. Taking their saddlebags, they headed into the hotel. Chuck got Sarah's bags. She kept a small satchel.

Casey held the door, "Looks like a pretty good storm heading this way."

Chuck nodded his head as he helped Sarah in the door, "Yeah, we need to check the sailing schedule."

Casey replied, "Let's check in and then head to the telegraph office."

The three of them walked to the counter. Chuck took the ledger and signed into the hotel as Charles Carmichael, "I need three rooms: one for myself, one for my fiancée, and one for my partner." Thinking about it, "I would like them together and her room needs to be adjoining mine."

The clerk looked up at him, "Well, I'll see what I can do," he turned the ledger around to see the name, "Mister Carmichael."

Chuck was happy. The clerk left the ledger as his name plus two. The clerk came back with three keys.

"Here you are. These two are the adjoining rooms. Do you need any help with your bags?" the clerk asked.

Chuck looked at Casey and saw him shake his head no. Chuck took the keys, "No, we have it. Thank you."

Chuck gave Casey his key and got the bags. They went to the west wing of the hotel on the second floor. When they got to the rooms, Sarah took her bag and went to her room. Chuck and Casey unloaded their bags into theirs.

Chuck went over to Sarah's room and knocked on the door, "It's Chuck."

She opened the door. They started at the same time, "I am sorry about the… Wait, you first…"

Casey rounded the corner, "You clowns can play pantomime later. Let's go to the office." They both stared at him hoping there were knives headed…

The three marched over to the telegraph office. They each asked if there were any messages.

Casey's said, "Torrez, Martin and Waller confirmed in San Pedro. Have abducted Hiram Schwartz and granddaughter. Unknown reason. Confirm arrest. Judge T"

Sarah's said, "T. Delgado in CA. Proceed with caution. LG"

Carmichael's said, "Copy E. Advise results. H a problem. No info on group. G"

Chuck wrote a quick response, "Positive results. Twice, 2nd group Palos Verdes, then Hiram Schwartz status. In place with S and C. CC." The telegraph was addressed to a Stop at 1822 Washington, D.C.

As they walked out of the telegraph office, Casey showed his Telegraph message to the others. Casey gave it to Chuck. Chuck asked Casey, "So who is Judge T? And does this change anything in your orders?"

Casey looked at him and started to growl, "You don't…"

Sarah got the message from Chuck and interrupted, "Casey, it isn't like we will tell anyone."

Casey grunted. "Judge T is Thompson up in Sacramento. He controls the assignments out here. And the assignment is the same protect an agent from a new section of the Department of State, an Agent Walker. Sounded a little too pompous to me, with emphasis on the…" He grunted with emphasis on an 'a' rather than 'ou' and smiled at them. "Then arrest those three, and the original direction to assist Carmichael. Any problems?"

Chuck shook his head, "No." He watched Sarah give Casey back the message. "I knew that I was to get help from the Marshals and someone from the State Department, mainly for the possibility that we have to chase the plates overseas. But I did not know which Marshal was going to be sent."

Sarah took Chuck's hand and pulled him close. "You told President Grant about the Elder story?"

"Yes, it was encrypted. He knows," Chuck looked at her. "I assume you read my reply. Here's what was waiting for me." He gave her the message.

"Okay, I know it is not code. Let's see. He does understand the story of the Elders. He wanted to see if it does anything. I don't know what H is or which group he is talking about," Sarah stood in front of him.

"H is Holguin. I am not sure that you would have heard about them. Casey might know." Chuck looked to see Casey as he walked up next to them. Sarah handed Chuck's message to Casey. "The 'H is a problem,' refers to the Holguin gang. You may have heard of them. They were why the Rangers were established." Casey nodded. "Well, that was their symbol on the crate at the bank." Chuck heard Casey grunt. "The group in the message is the group that captured me and was at Palos Verdes. We still don't know who they were."

Casey grunted, "Yeah, and we aren't going to find much from the group at Palos Verdes."

Chuck turned and walked off. He realized that it was the one thing that made him mad. Casey was starting to learn that and was using it too often. Chuck was still mad. He thought every second from the time he saw the crescent and cross to the last shot, whether there was another way. He knew there wasn't. He would just have to find a way to deal with Casey's torments. Then he heard it, a slap.

Sarah quickly came up with him and took his hand, "Don't mind him." They walked to the hotel. He walked her to her room. She pulled him in, "Wouldn't look right if a fiancée didn't stop by for a second." She smiled.

Chuck stood in the room surprised by her actions. He looked at her. Moving closer to her, he took a lock of the golden hair and put it behind her ear. "I don't know what to do with you," he sighed.

Sarah wanted more. She could certainly tell him what to do. She stood debating herself for a second, "What do you mean?"

"So, can I be completely honest?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah," Sarah looked in his eyes.

"Do you want to go on a real date sometime?" Chuck's eyes were getting wider.

"What like a real date?" Sarah knew she was losing any control. She was looking up into those soft brown eyes. "We are here in my hotel room and you want to talk about a date?"

Chuck missed it. He was too focused on getting her to say yes, "Yeah, a real date. You know after this. We could sail up to San Francisco. I mean in a week what? You will be on your way to Boston or Baltimore, or Barcelona." He smiled at her starting to laugh, "Okay a few too many B's. But do you understand?"

She thought about it. He was right. She did not want a night with him. She wanted more, "Okay."

Chuck was overjoyed, "Really?"

"Yes," she was sure. Her eyes sparkled.

Chuck was so happy. He wrapped his arms around her, picked her up and spun around. Kissing her on the cheek, he went out the door. It was a good night.

She felt like she was still spinning. She blinked at the kiss and he was gone. She looked down at the ring. Holding her hand to her chest she sat on the bed.

The next morning at the San Pedro hotel Sarah had the covers around her neck, still holding that hand. The light of the sun was shining back at her from the reflection in the windows across the street. She felt happy and content. She remembered saying yes. She wondered how fast they could wrap this up. She figured it should be easy enough. Find an old man and a girl, take the plates and get out. She looked out the window and saw the red sky.

Sarah went to the hotel lobby and found Chuck and Casey there waiting for her. Both were in chairs reading a local paper and drinking coffee. There were several others in the room. She approached them, "Anything interesting?"

Chuck stood up first, "Oh Angel, good morning."

She remembered the first time he said it. It was the same thing. She smiled at it. He could call her Angel that was no problem. She even liked it. She looked at him, "Good morning dear."

Casey managed, "Morning."

Sarah saw the cup. "Is the coffee good?"

Chuck put his paper and coffee down, "Please let me get you some."

Casey pulled an empty chair between his and Chuck's. He sat after Sarah took her chair. He took a drink of coffee, "You ready for this?"

Sarah pulled back the fold of her skirt revealing her Colt, "Of course." She smiled at him.

Chuck brought over a coffee service and poured her a cup. He held the tray while she added sugar and cream and took a spoon to stir it. Chuck refilled Casey's and his own cup. Putting the tray down, he got the newspaper and sat down. He smiled at them, "There was a flashing bit of news in the paper." It was enough to get their attention. "It appears as though Lon Kirk is here in town. You may remember him. He has been successful in some of the old southern railroads. Well, apparently, he is auctioning off the remains of the last shipment from the Wilshire this afternoon. When that is done, the ship will be loaded and sail tomorrow. We should probably go to the auction. We may be able to do some business." He took a sip of his coffee as he watched them acknowledge what he said.

"And there is a bit more," he briefly held the paper written in Chinese. "Rashan Chen is in-town too. He is a trader. He has worked for some competing interests in the past. I did not see who he is working for right now. While he'll probably be at the auction, it will be worth checking with him, if nothing turns up prior to then."

Sarah asked, "Will they be serious threats to our business here?"

Chuck looked serious, "From what I understand, both have very serious… ah, business associates."

Casey chuckled, "From what I have heard, it will be to our advantage if she comes with us to both meetings." He looked at Sarah, "If you go with them, you may be able to garner some attention, especially with Kirk. We could use the time to check our opportunities."

Chuck's eyes got wide. "Wait. Wait. I know… I don't want her…" he got up. "We need to talk about this while we get the horses."

Sarah was immediately on guard. _'If he thinks I can't do this.' _Sarah got up too, "Very well." She took his arm and headed outside. When she got him outside, she was furious. "What Chuck? What? Don't you believe I could handle this?"

Chuck took a step back, "Of course I know you can handle this. I… I… I don't want…"

Casey caught up with them, "He doesn't want you hurt. And I guess the flash included some descriptions of a couple news reports from the last few months. It was postulated that the good Mr. Kirk may have gotten overly active and involved with one…"

"Casey!" Chuck was wagging his finger. "There have been reports that Kirk or his men have seriously abused some women. This is the West, my dear. And as you saw when you first found me, some men believe there are no rules out here." He took her hand, "I have no doubt about your capabilities. But I do not agree with Casey. You will not be left alone with these men."

Casey could not think of a valid reason to contradict Chuck. He said, "I agree. There is no reason to risk it. You two always stay together. And on those rare occasions where you are not locked at the hip, you can stick with me."

That got him a double barrel of, "Casey." But Chuck and Sarah were now smiling.

Sarah went to Chuck and looked up at him, "Sorry, I did not understand."

Chuck put his hand under her chin, "Remember that trust thing?"

His words almost crushed her. She was so hopeful and then when he did something that appeared to be like her father, she immediately pulled away. She was trying hard to believe that he could be this concerned about her. She was trying to hold back the tears, "Yeah. Sorry." She put her arms around him.

"Okay, people. We can still look around a little before heading to the auction," Casey started walking toward where the horses were being held.

After leaving the hotel they did stopped by the telegraph office. Chuck wanted to see if there was anything new. He did get a reply. It said, "Copy all. G."

Casey suggested that they head down to the warehouse area and look around. They went with the understanding that they were looking for the plates and Schwartz and the granddaughter. If they got stopped anywhere, they would say that they were looking to see the merchandise before the afternoon auction. They found a shop called Joe's Tac and made arrangements to leave their horses there. Joe gave them directions to the auction and to Kirk's warehouses.

Walking together they made it to the first warehouse. Rather than go in the front doors of the warehouse, they went to the side. Casey looked in the window. The warehouse was full of boxes. He saw that the front had double doors. Those doors were closed. In the back of the warehouse there was a single door and in the corner there was an office with a closed door. Casey said, "Let's try the back door."

Going around behind the warehouse, Sarah pulled out a skeleton key and opened the first door. Casey went into the warehouse first. They listened but heard no one walking around the warehouse. Going over to the office, Sarah opened the door again. There was a desk, but nothing else in the office. The files and book selves were empty. They went back out and over to the next warehouse.

Again Casey looked in the window. The set up was the same. Sarah went to the door at the back. She used the same key to get the door open. Casey went in first. They froze this time. Casey held his hand up. There had been a noise. They waited again. They heard someone talking in the office. With their guns drawn, they went to the door. Sarah opened the pad lock. Casey opened the door and went in fast.

Chuck and Sarah followed. Sitting on the table were a young girl and an older man. Sarah went to the older man, "Are you Mister Schwartz?"

"Yes, dear," he smiled.

Sarah looked at him and the girl, "Are you his granddaughter?"

"Yes ma'am," she responded quickly.

She said, "We are federal officers. Please come with us."

Chuck held up his hand, "Have you seen any printing plates around?"

"These?" the man held up the plates.

Chuck saw the tattoo on the back of the man's hand. A flash started,

_Ellipse bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in top left corner of circle_

_An eagle_

_Playing cards, dice, and chips_

_Arrest warrant for murder_

_Circle within Circle bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot on bottom and outside the circles_

Chuck grunted out, "Trap. Get the door." Chuck leaped at Sarah and knocked her down. As he fell on top of her he kicked the back of Casey's legs. Casey toppled over backwards.

_A/N Okay Partners, a little history._

_During the Civil War the State Department enjoyed a broad range of powers both diplomatic and domestic. After the war it consolidated with a bigger bureaucracy. Then in 1870, a third Assistant Secretary was assigned to the Department. _

_Oh, most Westerns I know did have cliffhangers. _

_Hope you enjoy. _

_Partner, don't forget to write. _


	6. Chapter 6 the Castle

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 6—the Castle

The sounds of the bullets shattering the boards of the office were deafening. Broken pieces of board flew everywhere. Chuck and Casey knew the sound. There was a Gatling gun cutting away at the office. As soon as Chuck saw the hand of the fake Schwartz, he pushed and tripped Sarah and Casey to the floor. So far the bullets were flying over their heads.

Casey saw a plank at the back of the office fly away from the wall. He yelled, "Out the back!" Casey quickly crawled to the back wall. He was able to push the neighboring boards away.

Chuck was in a low crawl keeping Sarah down and with him. He saw her concern.

Sarah yelled out, "What about Hiram?"

Chuck shook his head. He saw no need to point out the effects the Gatling gun had on the two poor souls. He had seen them behind the desk, the bloody mess with their eyes staring at the ceiling. He turned on his side so that Sarah did not see them. "Hurry, they're shooting lower." The last line of fire seemed to be just inches above their heads. Chuck pulled her by the shoulders and pushed her off to Casey.

Casey was outside the building and pulling Sarah out. The next line of fire raked the floorboards at the front of the office. Chuck scrambled out the back wall. Sarah got Chuck's hand, "This way!"

They ran by the side of the warehouse in back of the one they just exited. They went across the street and down the side of the next warehouse. Going across the alley, she opened the back door of the next warehouse. They dusted each other off and calmly walked out the front of the building. They walked over to a small San Pedro fish shop that was across the street. Pedro's Fish were spread out on several tables. Sarah began to look at the fish and comment on them. Casey looked around the area. No one was following them. They moved to the next shop and paused, waiting to see of there would be anyone coming their way.

Casey turned to Chuck, "How did you know?"

Chuck pulled Sarah's hand to move her closer to them, "Sorry, there was no time. I saw a tattoo on the man claiming to be Hiram. He was not. The tattoo was one of the symbols I saw at Palos Verdes. I did flash on him, and that was part of the delay." He looked at Sarah, "I am sorry I had to push you down, and Casey same with you. With the flash, I could hardly get out the word that it was a trap. Thinking back on what he showed us, those were not the plates." He saw Casey's questioning look. "They were plates, but they were too big. They had to be for something else, maybe some kind of handbill."

Sarah asked, "So, who was he?"

"A gambler, more often a cheat, and a murderer. I don't know who the girl was," he paused thinking back. He remembered the sequence of turning to Sarah, leaping at her, falling, kicking out his feet at Casey and then twisting to look back. He saw the three bullets strike her chest. His face started to twist.

"Straighten up soldier, we still have work to do," came the firm words of Casey. He had seen the carnage too.

Chuck shook it off like he had done many times before in the war.

Sarah had heard that before too. She remembered why it was said and saw it in his eyes. The shock and the sadness were in those deep brown wells. She watched as he came out of it. She wanted to go to some place private and hold him, but knew their job had to be done. Casey had prompted her too. She said, "We need to circle around the warehouses and get back to the auction."

It was a long walk in silence. When they got to the location of the auction, Chuck pointed to the man on the stage, "That's Lon Kirk. The man standing in front of the stage is Rashan Chen. I wonder what…"

Lon Kirk was speaking to the crowd, "Well, my friends. Thank you for coming." He looked down at all the people that were there for the auction. "As I said to our gathering last night, our justice is swift. We condemned these wretched people last night. You may remember the gambler and cheat." Two men on the stage with Kirk removed the lid of the coffin revealing the dead Hiram impostor. "And here is the friendly thief of our crewmen." The next coffin's lid was pulled back and the girl's limp body was exposed. The crowd was cheering.

Sarah turned and put her face against Chuck's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her. He turned his head to Casey and they nodded to each other.

Lon motioned and the coffins were taken away. He began again, "We have several items to auction off this afternoon. We will have the item or a sample of it here. For the bulk buys, you will be able to pick them up at warehouse 23. And finally, for those who are interested I will be available over at warehouse 14 for any direct purchases. Now we are going to turn this over to Mister Paul Huber. He'll be the auctioneer." Lon held up the gavel and gave it to another man. When Lon walked off stage, Rashan followed. Several people in the audience got up and followed.

Casey spoke up, "Let's avoid the initial rush. We'll wait here." They sat with the bidders and watched the auctioneer work for the next hour. Chuck quietly asked what their cover names would be. He said he'd use Carmichael. Casey nodded and they got up to leave for warehouse 14.

Reaching the outside of the warehouse Sarah said, "Remember, this is just to see what we are up against. If you can't find something that would be truly worth an investment, a serious investment, then ask about his upcoming ventures."

The words struck home and Chuck realized Sarah may know quite a bit about business. "You know I may have been wrong. Why don't you handle the business end of this?" Chuck saw her face in surprise. "No. I am not going to let you alone with these people. I am just saying you have been around your father enough to know what would be a good deal or not. If there is something that we know that is a bad, we'll cough or something to let you know."

Sarah smiled, "Sure, I can do that."

The warehouse had the same construction as the others. The front door opened to an open area and there was an office in the back. There were two desks about five yards into the warehouse. In front of the desks and in a semicircle were six chairs. Then on the sides of the warehouse there were samples of the goods that were being traded.

As they waited to see Kirk, they looked around the warehouse. They noticed that the lock was on the outside of the office door. There was a good chance that someone was being held in the room. A worker from the warehouse led them over to the chairs and introduced them to Kirk.

Chuck said, "Thank you for meeting with us. I am Charles Carmichael. This is my fiancée, Miss Samantha Burton. And this is my partner, Alex Coburn. We were interested in the possibility of opening up an office here in San Pedro. It is my understanding that the railroad that connects San Pedro and Los Angeles will be extended to meet the Pacific line in just a few years time. We thought we would start a small venture that could grow as the railroad lines were constructed."

"Well, it is certainly my honor. Please have a seat, my dear. That is a very interesting concept. Actually, I may have beaten you here. I have ten of the warehouses here. We are shipping worldwide from here. I should ask what had you intended for your venture," Kirk asked.

Chuck was beginning to not like this. He saw how Kirk attempted to get close to Sarah. His eyes while they shifted to Casey or Chuck occasionally, stayed focused on Sarah. He even moved back to Sarah when he finished.

Sarah picked it up from there, "We were thinking that it would be easier to buy overseas and directly ship to the buyers. Our system is a bit complicated but rather than spend our money on warehouses, we were expecting to set up an office here to handle the link between the buyers and the suppliers." She decided that his interest needed to be peaked, "While we expect that to off load to the transportation means would happen directly from the ship, we of course could be put in a situation where we would like to rent space in your warehouses."

Chuck thought it was getting worse. Kirk was continuing to stare at Sarah.

"Aw, a good plan. Certainly you would understand that we would be unloading our own ships and using space in the warehouses first?" Kirk asked.

Sarah thought she had her opening, "Well, we heard your warehouses were fairly sizeable. Could we look at them and try to get an appreciation of what you have?"

Kirk reached down and took her hand, "I'd be pleased to take you around my dear." She stood up and he immediately had his arm around her.

Chuck stood up fast, "Certainly, we'd like to follow you."

Kirk turned, his face showing he was not pleased. He pointed, "Why don't you stay here with my associate, Rashan Chen? He can explain the rental procedure." Kirk was half way to the door with Sarah. Casey nodded toward Sarah. Chuck saw that, winked and started forward.

"Sure, John will stay and work the details." Chuck started to follow Kirk, "See you later Mister Chen." He made it to the door and followed behind Kirk and Sarah. He still did not like that Kirk had his arm around Sarah.

Sarah and Kirk were not talking. They were still ahead of Chuck. He thought it would be a bit too strange to run ahead of them and confront Kirk, but was starting to think that was a viable option. Kirk turned into the next warehouse with Sarah beside him. Chuck thought that he saw Sarah start to struggle to get away. He did not see Kirk signal his men to come after him.

As soon as Chuck was in the warehouse, he saw Kirk visibly pulling Sarah to the back of the warehouse. Four workers ran toward Chuck.

Chuck yelled out, "Sarah, run!" The first worker was already on Chuck. The worker was trying to get his arms around Chuck. Chuck backed into the man and stepped down as hard as he could on the man's instep. The man cried out in pain. Chuck's elbow met the man's jaw.

The next man came in swinging with a board. Chuck ducked and got behind him. Before the man swung around, Chuck's fist hit the back of his ear and his head. The man bent over. Chuck took a step and kicked the man's head. The man fell over backwards with the blow.

With two down the next two men backed up and pulled out small revolvers. Chuck saw that Sarah was losing her battle with Kirk as two other workers had joined to help Kirk. They were pulling Sarah to the office in the back of the warehouse. The workers by Chuck were cocking their revolvers. Once again he knew there was no choice. Chuck cleared his gun from the holster. He thumbed back the hammer as it came up. The weapon was pointed first at the far worker. Chuck shot him and then shot again at the man closest to him. The man's revolver went off, but the shot was wide. The man crumbled to the floor.

Chuck ran back to where Kirk was struggling with Sarah. He saw that she had gotten two good hits to his face. The face of one of the workers was also lopsided. He thought it looked like a boot mark. But Chuck came up short. Kirk was holding a gun to Sarah's chin. The workers were to either side of Sarah.

Kirk smiled at Chuck. "You know, I was hoping for more than this. Put your weapon down or this pretty face goes away," Kirk shoved the gun harder against her chin.

Chuck knew a shot at Kirk would probably kill him, but at the same time Kirk's thumb would be released and the hammer would fire the gun. Chuck looked at Sarah and held up his hands.

"Put the gun down!" he pushed hard enough to push her head back. When Chuck began to put the gun down, Kirk looked to the workers. "Hold her." He moved the gun from her chin.

The alignment had changed at the same time. Chuck saw Kirk's gun swinging to point at him.

Sarah cried out, "Chuck!" She brought one foot in an arching swing into the face of the lopsided worker. It connected. He went down in a pile. Sarah twisted and swung. The other worker got a fist in the bottom of the nose. It was followed by a kick to his head.

Chuck heard the cry. He was smiling that she was safe. The gun was no longer at her head. Having not finished putting the gun on the floor, Chuck pulled his right arm into his chest and rolled on his right shoulder. A shot from Kirk hit the floor. Chuck rolled out with his gun pointed at Kirk. Kirk's gun was pointed at Chuck. Chuck knew that in a split second both would shoot at the same time. The shot rang out. There was a strange look in Kirk's face. He fell to the floor. Chuck saw Sarah standing there. As he got up, she ran to him.

"You okay?" echoed through the warehouse as they came to each other. "Fine," resounded next.

"Well, now that we have that established, let's get out of here," Casey growled. "I got Chen and a couple of his men, but there were more coming." He stood at the front of the warehouse with an older man and a young girl.

Chuck and Sarah quickly came up to Casey. Chuck asked, "You got the plates?" Casey held them up. Chuck took them and looked at the engraving. "Great, then you must be the real Honorable Hiram J. Schwartz?"

Hiram pulled out an engraved card out of his pocket, "Yes, young man. And who are you?"

Casey spoke first, "I already told him that I was a U.S. Marshal."

Chuck smiled and said, "Not a friend of Gould and Fisk."

Hiram laughed, "Definitely a black day. Then you are surely a friend of mine. Please call me Hiram. And what should I call you?"

Chuck was smiling broadly, "Casey is right. We need to move. Right now call me Chuck, but my dad called me Ace." That completed the code. It was one that he had worked out with his boss to introduce himself. He would have started it with the impostor, but they never got that far. He shook, then looked at Hiram as he continued.

"Good. Yes, let us leave this place. Your boss, my friend, will certainly be happy," he moved to take the girls hand. "This is Lisa, my granddaughter."

Sarah took at step forward, "I knew I'd like you. My middle name is Lisa. But now we need to hurry." She took Lisa's hand. "I'm Sarah. Let's move people."

They moved quickly out of the warehouse area. They got their horses from the Joe's Tac shop and picked out two for Hiram and Lisa. The rain was starting and getting heavier. Chuck took the lead as he pointed them to the train station which was just a couple blocks away. When they got there, Chuck went into the station. Sarah and Casey remained outside with their guns out. Chuck was back in a minute.

"Follow me. We have the last car on the next run to Los Angeles. I sent ahead. We should be met at the station," Chuck swung up on his horse. They headed to the boxcar.

With the plank down, they loaded the horses onto the boxcar. Chuck and Casey staked the horses in the end of the car and took off their saddles. They put the saddles at the other end of the car.

Chuck motioned everyone in, "Sorry, this is only a freighter. The next passenger train is not scheduled to late this evening. I don't think I want to wait that long." They came up the plank and took positions in the front of the car. They struggled a bit to get comfortable. Chuck said, "I can get something to help, be right back." Chuck ran to a shed next to the train and came back with some blankets.

Between the extra blankets and the saddles, everyone was able to sit back for the ride to Los Angeles. Chuck and Casey took positions at the doors to the boxcar. Sarah sat back with Lisa and Hiram and tried to find out what had happened.

Hiram said, "They got us near Sacramento. The three of them came up with their weapons out. We held up our hands. One of them went behind our escorts and knocked them out. We were blindfolded, our hands tied and we were led away. They put us in a covered wagon. Eventually, they got us to San Pedro. I heard some discussion and think we were traded to Lon Kirk."

Lisa said, "He was really strange. Anytime he was around, he just stared at me and smiled."

"Yes, I know," Sarah nodded her head.

Hiram cut in, "I told them that if anything happen to Lisa, they would have to kill me. They were unsure from that point on. They seemed to back off and Kirk stayed away." He thought for a second, "How they got the plates, well I don't know."

In a little over an hour, they pulled into the Los Angeles station. The train kept going. Sarah and Casey began to wonder where they are headed. About a mile down the tracks there was a building. Sarah thought it looked very similar to warehouses in San Pedro. They were surprised again when they got to the front of the building. The train came to a stop with their car sitting in front of the building.

The Sheriff and four Deputies were waiting in front. The Sheriff Powell asked Chuck, "You got it? Need any help now?"

Chuck hung out of the train car door, "Got it, thanks. Don't need any help right now but I'll let you know. We may need help getting them out of here."

Sheriff Powell tipped his hat and he and his deputies rode off.

Chuck and Casey put down the plank and got the horses out of the car and hitched them to the rails by the building. They got the saddles and blankets out and then helped Sarah Lisa and Hiram out of the car. Chuck waved at the engineer and the train moved on.

Chuck swung the doors over and opened the building. "Welcome to my offices," Chuck announced. "We can stable our horses over here. Then the real offices are through those doors with the windows."

Sarah was amazed, "Chuck, where did you get this?"

"Oh, this is my little castle. I got my boss to agree I needed a building of my own. I could not work out of the house, the Sheriff's office was out, and I could not keep going to the telegraph office. Let's put the horses up and I'll show you around," Chuck went to get his horse and helped everyone bring the horses into the stable.

When they finished rubbing down the horses and put out water and oats, Chuck led the procession to the offices. He pointed to a door. Opening it he said, "Hiram and Lisa, this is where you can refresh yourselves." It was a small room and he kept on walking through it to another door and a bathroom. "We are connected to the water tower out back, so there are a couple extras in the bathroom. You could take a bath or if you would like to try it, there is plumbing to take a shower. Turn the handle here and the water will go to the showerhead. The boiler for the hot water is down the hall. If you want a hot shower or bath, you will have to wait a little. I have to add a few blocks of coal to the fire. Otherwise, it should be pretty much like any of the better hotels in Manhattan. And as you saw on the way back here, the room out front has a bed and small desk. If you would like, please use them."

Chuck took Sarah's hand. He saw her face while he showed the shower to Hiram and Lisa. "Follow me. This side of the building has an exercise room too." He led them out of the small room and down the hall a few steps. They went into a sizeable room with some equipment, a hanging heavy bag and punching bag. Then he showed them a small stall. "Okay, you have to remember, it has been just me. But here is another shower. It will have hot water. But if you are both going to use the shower, well, excuse me a minute."

Sarah looked at Casey, "Did you know anything about this?"

Casey looked bewildered too, "Of course, not. I found him the night you did. I had no idea."

Chuck got back, "Okay Sarah, if you want a shower, it will be ready in about thirty minutes." She smiled at him. Chuck blushed, "You know what I mean…"

Sarah took his hand, "Yes, I would love to take a shower. After the last few days, it sounds wonderful." She thought for a second, "Wait. You weren't kidding about Awesome?"

"No. And I generally do it myself. But as you'll agree, the railroad is a dirty business," he smiled at her. She squeezed his hand. "Okay, now across the hall are my real offices. Nothing too special, but I do have my own telegraph lines. So, Hiram you'll like this. I get real time ticker tape. I have tried to calculate the time delay. I think with the relay stations and some rekeying, it is about an hour and a half. And then I have a drum recorder for regular telegraph messages. It works well for general information, but if you expect me to do something, you need to have me acknowledge. If I don't, I might not be here to read it."

Chuck walked over to another room in the back. He unlocked the two locks on the door, "Casey, this might interest you."

Casey's eyes went wide, "Paradise."

"You and Sarah, take anything you need. Hiram, you can certainly have anything you want too. And if you or Lisa need…" Chuck stopped when he saw Hiram's hand come up.

"Thank you. Yes, we'd feel better with some protection," Hiram went over to the smaller Remington revolvers.

"Oh Casey, there are some cleaning supplies in that cabinet. If you'd like to use them, go ahead." Chuck then said, "I do have to send some telegraphs, please excuse me."

Chuck went to the real office. The others got their saddlebags and went to the separate rooms. Casey went back to the armory. Sarah went to the exercise room. Hiram and Lisa went to the room with the bathroom.

It was almost an hour before Sarah came to the office with Chuck. He got up from what he was reading at his desk. She was beaming.

"Chuck, that was so great. Thank you," she said.

"You are welcome, Angel," he replied.

She looked at him, "Why'd you say that?"

"Well, you are. Remember, you did it again today. Kirk and I had our guns pointed at each other's heart. In another second, well, you probably wouldn't have got that shower," he smiled and moved around the desk and went over to her.

"Yes, and if you hadn't been so forceful about having someone go with me all the time, Kirk…" his finger over her lips stopped anything further.

"Please," Chuck was getting closer to her.

Casey came out, "Hey, are you done? Can I go take a shower now?"

"Sure Casey, go ahead." Chuck replied.

Casey pointed at her hand. "You know you have to give that back?"

Sarah nodded. She looked at the ring another time. She was frowning when she took it off. She slowly put it on the desk.

Chuck watched her every move. His heart twisted when she put it down. Chuck waited for Casey to get out of the room, "You know where we could get some ice to put in the shower lines?" She took his hands and laughed. "Maybe…"

Next, Hiram and Lisa came over. Hiram said, "Thank you. That was very nice."

Chuck knew that another question was coming, "I have sent off information on the results of our activities in San Pedro and asked for instructions. It will be probably another thirty minutes before we get the answer." Chuck paused, "Sarah, do you know how to…"

"Certainly, I can send off any message they would like. Why don't you go shower too?" she smiled, "Oh, you know."

"Thanks. Back in a minute. And if you find the ice, please don't," he smiled on the way out the office door.

When Chuck got back, they were all waiting in the office. Sarah held up the tape, "We are supposed to protect the Hiram and Lisa till tomorrow morning. A patrol, you'll love this, from Drum Barracks in San Pedro will be up here in the morning to escort them to a ship that will off Santa Monica." She looked at him, "We can't have them stay at the hotel. That seems too open."

"Well, Ellie kept asking when I was going to have some friends come to the house. And yes, we have enough beds. They did not have an association with Doc Walters when they first got here. They thought they would have to set up the house as a hospital." He smiled, "Awesome remember?" Chuck dashed off a quick telegraph message and explained that his sister did not know what his real job was or anything about Sarah's job.

_A/N Okay Partners, small lesson in where the tracks were laid and a couple other items: _

_San Pedro Railroad started in October, 1869__.__ The railroad connected with Central Pacific and San Francisco in 1876. See __Wikipedia, History of Los Angeles._

_Drum Barracks was in San Pedro. It stayed open another year, then the garrison was moved. Google._

_In 1870 most people in Gold Trading would not have been happy with __Gould and Fisk. They were behind Black Friday, trying to corner the Gold Market. See Wikipedia, Black Friday._

_Oh, and a little more by 1870 the Telegraph like the railroad was transcontinental and the ticker tape for stock market was available. See Wikipedia. _

_Hope you enjoy. _

_Partner, don't forget to write. _


	7. Chapter 7 the Murderer

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 7—the Murderer

While they were surprised at Chuck's shack by the railroad in Los Angeles, they were delighted with the showers. The Castle showers offered them a chance to get refreshed. They all felt better. Sarah gave Lisa one of her outfits to wear. A clean blouse and what Sarah called an old pair of pants made Lisa happy. Hiram borrowed one of Chuck's old shirts. Chuck had said they should be able to get to his house for dinner. Chuck went back to the armory and brought back three Winchesters and a satchel. Chuck motioned to the back, "Casey, could you help me hook up the buckboard? We need to get home before Ellie starts dinner." Sarah nodded and Casey went out with Chuck.

Chuck and Casey got Hiram and Lisa in the buckboard. Casey, Chuck and Sarah rode their horses. Chuck timed it right. They got to the house just as Ellie came. Chuck got off his horse and went over to Ellie. "Hey Ellie, I have some friends with me. Could I have them stay overnight with us?" Chuck asked.

"What?" Ellie looked over at them, "Sarah? Sure. Well, we have to…" Ellie began.

Chuck cut her off, "It's fine. We will have a young girl as a guest too. I was thinking they could stay in my room. Then, the gentlemen can stay up stairs." He saw her smile and agree, "Okay well, come over and I'll introduce you to them."

The introductions were made. Chuck went on to explain, "Hiram and Lisa had some problems with their transportation. They were headed to San Francisco but got taken for a ride by some swindlers. They wound up way out of their way. The Marshal, Casey, stumbled on them and brought them over to Sarah for help. I don't think we said when she was here before, that she is in the transportation business. We sent out a few messages to get them a ride, and they will be catching a ship over at San Monica tomorrow."

Sarah's face went a little tight when Chuck said she was a transportation business. He knew she didn't like her father's business. _'If he is going to be my boy friend, he is going… what am I thinking?'_

Lisa saw Sarah's reaction and started to wonder. Then Ellie started saying something.

"Oh, I am so sorry. You need to know that California is not all bad people. Please, please come into our house. We would be happy to help and you can certainly stay." Ellie ushered everyone into the house.

Chuck and Casey put Devon's carriage and his buckboard in the back stables. Chuck and Casey also got the weapons out of the buckboard and into the house without Ellie seeing them.

Devon was in the living room discussing recent events with Hiram. Chuck and Casey came into the room. Casey took a seat and Chuck went back to the kitchen to see how things were progressing.

Ellie saw Chuck coming into the kitchen. She said playfully, "Chuck, can we keep them?"

"Ellie, you know why I don't bring anyone over. You never let them go," Chuck replied. That earned him a swat with a dish rag. "Is everything fine? Do we need anything?"

"Chuck, we have everything. And I'll release them, only if you promise to bring them back." she was laughing.

Chuck looked at the floor.

Lisa broke in, "Ma'am, we're headed for Denver. I don't know when we would come back."

Ellie was turned to put something in the stove, "Please call me Ellie. Well, if you do head back this way, please let me know. I would love to have you back again."

Lisa sniffled a little. Chuck went over and wrapped his arms around her. Sarah watched him as he bent down and whispered in her ear. She was laughing and happy again. Chuck nodded at Sarah.

Sarah got Chuck to the side, "What did you tell her?"

"That if she ever needed a transportation expert to get her back to Los Angeles, she could ask you. For some reason she thought that was funny," Chuck shrugged.

"Next, time you tell Ellie what we are doing, let's talk about it first," Sarah whispered.

"So sorry, that's my fault. I did not even think about it at Castle. I…" Chuck got cut off. Ellie started to say something.

She shooed him out of the kitchen, saying that they had everything under control. Lisa caught Sarah mouthing, 'It's okay,' to Chuck. She smiled.

Dinner was great. Hiram pronounced at the end, "Well my dear, as I said many times already, dinner was better than the finest hotels in New York. If we did not have everything waiting for us at Denver, you would have a couple new residents."

Ellie was extremely happy at the comments, "Oh thank you."

Chuck nodded at Hiram.

When dinner was over the gentlemen went out to the porch and had an after dinner cigar. Devon's selection brightened Casey's day. Casey took a puff, "You know I'll throw in with Hiram. If your wife keeps putting on meals like that, and you offer a cigar like this, I'll stay too."

Back in the kitchen Ellie asked Sarah, "So, are you staying in Los Angeles?"

Sarah replied with the facts she knew, "I don't know yet. My boss has not said what I am to do next."

"Well, like I said to Lisa, anytime you would like to come over please do, even without my brother asking." Ellie had her hands on her hips.

"Thank you. I'll try," Sarah answered.

Later that night Chuck, Sarah, and Casey talked briefly about the guard duty. Sarah agreed to stay up on the first shift. It would be easier to wake Chuck than to have him come into the room with Sarah and Lisa. The night went without any problems.

The next morning at breakfast Awesome came back to the table, "Looks like a fine day for a ride. Honey, do you want to take the day off?"

Ellie replied, "No. You know we have to go in this morning. The Sisters are bringing the children for a checkup tomorrow and we need to get everything ready today."

"Right, okay Babe. I'll get the horses." Devon got up from the table. Both Chuck and Casey got up.

Casey said, "Hum, we'll help."

After Chuck promised that he would bring back Sarah, Ellie and Devon said their goodbyes and headed to work. Chuck got everyone in the buckboard and headed to Castle. When they pulled up, the Army patrol was waiting for them. The Lieutenant presented his orders and assisted Lisa in moving from the buckboard to the carriage.

Hiram left saying to Chuck, "Thank you Ace. I'll let my friend know how well you treated us, especially your sister."

Chuck said, "May your passage be a safe one." He looked at Lisa and said, "God Bless."

Lisa waved as the carriage went down the road.

Chuck looked at Sarah and Casey. "So, what do you need to do? What can I help with?" Chuck asked.

Casey answered, "I need to check in with Judge T. I don't know if they still want me to go get Torrez, Martin and Waller." Casey paused. "Can you send a telegraph message for me? It would be easier." Casey asked.

"Sure," Chuck looked at Sarah. "And you?"

"Well, I really would like a clean set of clothes. How about you help Casey? I'll stop back at the hotel. Just be a second." Sarah paused, "How about you send this for me? By the time I get back we should have a reply." She wrote a quick note to her boss asking for instructions.

After saddling Sarah's horse, Chuck and Casey went into the office. Sarah headed back to the hotel. Casey took the Winchesters back to the armory, while Chuck sent off the message from Sarah. When Casey came back to the desk, he wrote his message and Chuck sent it.

Chuck went to the stables to clean them out and feed and water the horses. Casey had gone back to the armory and was working on his weapons. Both had finished their jobs. Chuck went to shower and change. Casey waited in the office. Finally when Chuck got out of the shower, the telegraph came to life.

Chuck was able to write, "T. Delgado," then he flashed.

_Circle within Circle bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in top left corner of circle_

_Newspaper articles__, __Marksman Aims for the Heart_

_An eagle and a falcon_

_Newspaper articles, Man Accused of Stealing from the Pacific Western_

_Newspaper articles, Delgado Convicted of Killing Mrs. Walker_

_Arrest warrant for an escaped prisoner _

_The crescent, cross and eagle _

Casey took Chuck's arm. "You'll need to finish this," he pointed to the scroll.

Chuck got the paper. He finished, "confirmed in LA. Use extreme caution. LG." Chuck put the pen down, "Casey, we have to go get her. This guy killed her mother. There are multiple warrants for his arrest. He is after Sarah and is tied to the group that has been after me."

Casey said, "I'll get those rifles."

Chuck sent a couple messages and went to the armory before running to the stables. They had the horses saddled and were on their way in minutes. The hotel was two miles from Chuck's Castle. They rode as fast as they could.

Coming to a stop before the entrance to the hotel Chuck flew off his horse and vaulted to the porch of the hotel. He saw Sarah's horse tied to the front hitching rail. The Sheriff and his men rounded the corner as he went into the hotel. Chuck ran to the front desk.

"Is Sarah Walker here? And what room is she in?" he asked the clerk.

The clerk was an older gentleman with bifocal lens riding on the tip of his nose. He smiled, "The blond?" Chuck nodded. "She went to her room about an hour ago." He looked down at the ledger and ran his finger down the list. "That will be room 214."

Chuck went running up the stairs and then down the hall to Sarah's room. His eyes were wide. He slowed just as he saw the room number. The door was ajar. He saw splinters on the floor. There was a trace of mud on floor by the door and signs of it from the other side of the hall. He could smell the wisp of a lit match and smoke. Then he heard her moan.

Chuck pulled his gun and kicked the door open the rest of the way. Getting into the room, he moved to put his back against the door frame. He stopped when he saw Sarah. He gasped at the sight of her tied to a chair. There was a large red area on her chin and it was swelling. She was gagged. Tears were running down her cheeks. She was wearing a tight silk top slip that was stretched with her hands tied behind the chair. She had matching silk pantaloons that were pushed above her knees. From there down, her legs were tied to the chair.

Her hair was disheveled and Tommy had his free hand gripped around some of it. The other hand had the Colt. Tommy smiled, "Too late." The sound exploded in the room.

Casey was running down the hall and heard the muffled scream. He was getting to the door when he heard a course, "For you." That was followed by two shots and the noise of someone falling. Casey entered the room and saw Sarah. Tommy was on the floor next to her, staring at the ceiling. Casey looked at the floor next to the door. Chuck was standing, slumped over a little by the door. Casey went back to the hall and held up his hand to the Sheriff Powell and Deputies.

Casey growled, "Give us a minute."

Casey closed the door and grabbed the comforter off the bed and threw it over Sarah. Her eyes were wide and she was still trying to scream something. He bent down in front and cut her legs loose. Then he stepped around back and cut the ropes off her arms.

Chuck slid down and was sitting against the wall.

Sarah reached up and got the gag out of her mouth. She ran across the room to Chuck, "Casey, he's been shot!"

Chuck opened his eyes, "Sorry, Angel." He reached for Sarah. "Okay, that really hurt." He moved his hands back to his chest. His fingers came away from the bullet hole with blood on them. "Well, so much for passing the field test." Wiping the fingers on his pants, he smiled at Sarah.

Sarah was now frantic, "What did you do?" She was pulling at the shirt and the buttons were popping off.

"Easy, I kind of like this shirt," Chuck smiled.

Sarah got the shirt off, "What is this?" She started on the ties for the protective vest. With the vest off, she got one of the knives from the dresser next to them. She cut into the undershirt around the wound. She prodded a little and looked up at Chuck, "I can see the bullet."

Chuck closed his eyes, "Can you cut it out?" He saw her start to question it. "If Tommy found you, then Hiram is still in jeopardy. We have to go help him. And I have run out of excuses for Ellie."

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, transportation business." She saw him smile. "Lay down." She got up and put on her robe. Getting the wash basin, she gave it to Casey. "Go; get this filled with hot water from the kitchen kettle. I need some alcohol too. And get that piece of filth out of here," She said pointing at Tommy.

Casey went out to the hall, "The man on the floor is Tommy Delgado, wanted for murder and several other crimes. Please remove him. Also, I need this filled with boiling water. Check in the kitchen. And bring back some alcohol or a bottle of whiskey."

Casey stepped back in the room. Sarah had opened one of her valises and was getting some knives out. She set a lamp beside Chuck and put the knife blades through the flame of the lamp.

While two Deputies took Tommy out of the room, another brought the water and alcohol.

Casey reached down and cut a piece of the protective vest off. He held it out to Chuck, "You know the drill soldier." Chuck smiled and put it in his mouth.

Sarah stroked the hair back from his forehead. She told Chuck, "I am going to start." She started cleaning the area and picking out the cloth and pieces of the vest away from the wound. Then after rinsing twice and being satisfied that she got all of it. She went for the bullet. After getting that, she went back in to clean the area. Satisfied, she told Chuck, "Almost done. I am going to stitch it next."

Even after Ellie and all the stitches he had gotten before, he still did not like needles and squeezed down hard on the vest material.

When Sarah finished, she pulled some bandages from her valise and completed the job. As she was finishing the job and Casey was off with the Sheriff, she asked, "Why did you do that? I thought for sure you had been killed. I… I… can't"

Chuck took her hand, "I can't either." She looked in his eyes. He continued, "I flashed. He was an expert marksman that always shot at the heart. I knew if you were alive," he paused and shutter. He remembered that brief thought before he came in the room. "Tommy would not hesitate and shoot me first. With the vest, I thought I should be able to shoot back. It worked. Well, kind of."

Sarah caressed his chin with her hand, she was about to bend over. Casey came in, "Well, why don't you get dressed? We need to get going if we are to catch up with Hiram."

Chuck's eyes met Sarah's. He nodded, "Next time." He looked over at Casey, "We'll get ready. How about you ask one of the Deputies to do us a favor? Send him over to the store across the street and get a bucket of ice."

When Casey got out the door, Sarah was laughing, "You didn't?"

Chuck remembered the previous statement at Castle, "Well, it seemed appropriate. But I want the ice for the bruise that is starting on your chin. It really does help cut it down."

Sarah was still smiling, "How about you lay back in bed while I change?"

Sarah helped Chuck over to the bed. She went to the vanity and started to get ready. Using the remainder of the clean water, she used another towel to wash her face. After putting on her make-up, she brushed her hair. Getting behind the small screen in the room she changed her underwear and put on her clothes.

Casey came to the door with the ice. He saw Chuck over on the bed, "Okay, sleepy head, I have the ice. Now let's get going."

Chuck got out of bed. He took the ice over to the vanity and wrapped some in a towel. "I am sorry; this will mess up some of your makeup. Let me get in back of you and we'll tie this on." Chuck put the ice pack on her chin and tied the towel at the top.

Sarah looked in the mirror and said through clinched teeth, "Okay down the back stairs. If you thought you would have a hard time explaining a bullet hole to Ellie, I cannot imagine trying to explain this to anyone."

Sarah led the way. Chuck brought the bucket of ice. Casey followed. Chuck suggested that they stop by the Castle so they could 'load-up.' With the coolness in the early morning still present, the ice lasted on the trip to Castle. After they got the weapons out and loaded, Chuck repacked Sarah's ice wrap. He put the remainder of the ice in a double container with a lid. He strapped that on to his quarter horse. Sarah switched her horse with the one that Hiram had ridden, another quarter horse. Casey stayed with his Bay. They rode out at a quick pace. Sarah changed her wrapping twice on the road, but finally gave up before they found the Schwartz's troop.

They found Hiram and Lisa about three miles away from Santa Monica. Chuck did not like the set up. Before they caught up with them they could see that the Lieutenant had apparently left the small column. Chuck did not feel comfortable with positioning of the Sergeant or the remaining men.

Hiram saw them ride up, "Howdy folks, let me introduce you to Sergeant Gould and Corporal Fisk." Neither the Sergeant nor the Corporal cared or realized what had just happened. Before Gould and Fisk were parts of the code, to compete the identity verification. Chuck knew that Hiram being in the Gold business would find it entertaining. Gould and Fisk were identified as the speculators who tried to corner the gold market sparking Black Friday in 1869. Casey and Sarah saw Chuck shaking his head.

Chuck drew his rifle out of the scabbard, "We ran into a problem back in Los Angeles this morning." When the Sergeant reached for his, there was a crescent and cross on the Sergeant's scabbard. Definitely not Army issue, its symbols were like those at Palos Verdes. The patrol was ahead of the carriage holding Hiram and Lisa. That positioning made it easier.

Chuck pointed his rifle at the Sergeant, "Drop your gun and tell your men to do the same. Do it now." The man did not move.

The Corporal cleared leather and swung his gun to point at Chuck. Sarah took the shot and the volleys began. Sarah's shot took the Corporal out of his saddle. The Sergeant began to raise his rifle and Chuck shot him in the chest. Two on the other side the Corporal went down at Casey's doing. Chuck was extremely pleased with his horse, it did not move at the sound of the shooting. The remaining four men's horses did not have that stamina. They were backing up or turning. It caused each of those men to shot wild. While they were shooting, they fell to the fire from Chuck, Sarah and Casey.

Chuck and Casey went to check on the impostors. Sarah stayed back with the carriage. She looked to them, "Are you okay?" They nodded. "What happened to the Lieutenant?"

Hiram said, "They got rid of him several miles ago. They came back saying he was bit by a rattlesnake. But then there were four shots."

Sarah bent down from her horse to see Lisa, "How about you? Are you okay?" She got a quiet 'yes.' She patted Lisa's hand.

Chuck and Casey had finished their rounds. They came back to the carriage. Sarah could tell that Chuck was upset. Casey said, "We don't have too much of a choice. I recommend, leaving them and sending someone to get them when we get to Santa Monica. If we strapped them to the horses, they'll just die on the way in."

Lisa settled it, "I say, leave them. They killed that nice Lieutenant."

Chuck agreed at that point. Hiram went back on the horse and Sarah took the reins of the carriage. They rode into Santa Monica. They could see the ship in the distance.

Chuck was worried about this. Too many people had found out what was happening. These people with the crescent and cross seem to be one step ahead. Chuck said to Hiram, "I am not sure about this at all. I suggest we send a note back and confirm our next action. I do not want to send you on a ship, that we have not verified in some way."

Hiram agreed, "We are in no hurry at this point. Where do you want us to wait?"

Chuck looked around and saw the hotel down the street. It was pointless to think they would get out of town early enough to head back to Los Angeles. They would have to stay in Santa Monica. Chuck pointed to the hotel down the street. "Let's wait over there. Casey and I will go see the Sheriff and I'll visit the telegraph office. I think we will have to stay the night."

Sarah nodded in agreement. She spoke up, "I need to take Lisa shopping. We need to get her outfitted."

Chuck agreed, "Good idea, I'll stop by the telegraph office and then come back. When you get back I'll go over with Hiram."

Casey added, "We have to know where everyone is all the time. No exceptions people. One of us is always with Hiram and Lisa."

The errands complete, they were waiting at the Hotel dining room when a boy brought the telegraph to Chuck, "Sir, this is the reply." Chuck gave him a tip.

Chuck read the reply, "Return to LA. C and W assigned to CC. Instructions for H and L transportation forth coming. Pass my regrets to H and L. G sends."

Hiram looked at Chuck, "I guess your boss is mad." He saw Sarah getting ready to ask, "It will only say 'G sends,' if he sat down and wrote it himself. And in my recollection, that really only happens if he is mad. Otherwise his secretary, a Diane Beckman, an old schoolmarm type, writes it and he just initials."

Sarah put her drink down and looked at Chuck, "What do you want to do?"

"Well, until I can think of something else, we will head out in the morning," Chuck smiled. "Okay, Ellie is going to be real happy. Until this is solved, we go to my house in the evening and then in the morning we'll go over to Castle. If you have to go somewhere during the day, we'll get the Deputies to support us." Chuck shrugged, "We might as well get a good night's sleep."

_A/N Okay Partners, small bit on protection._

_Found that Korea was making protective vests back in the 1860s. While the West did not get a copy of it until after 1871, I would imagine that Chuck would have worked up something similar prior to that. See Ballistic vest in Wikipedia. _

_Oh, the Santa Monica pier did not get built for a couple years. Google. _

_Hope you enjoy. _

_Partners, and there are many, thanks for the reviews. Please keep them little doggies coming. _


	8. Chapter 8 the Dance

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 8—the Dance

The next morning Chuck, Sarah, Casey, Hiram and Lisa rode over from Santa Monica to Chuck's house. The trip back to Los Angeles was easier than the previous day. When they got to Chuck's house, he got off his horse and hitched it to the rail. "Just a second, let me check to see if they are home yet." He went in the house and called out. Looking at the dining room clock, he realized that it was 12:15. He knew he had another obligation and could not pass it up.

Chuck walked out to the porch. "They are not back from Doc Walters yet. If you don't mind, you can stay here. I have a standing promise I have to keep." He saw the question in their eyes. Chuck continued, "The Sisters from the local orphanage bring their charges to Doc Walters today. They do it every six months. More often than not all the kids from Los Angeles will show up. I promised I would help if I got off work.

"I don't think anyone will know that Hiram and Lisa are here. Everything should be alright," Chuck said.

Hiram replied, "Chuck, we'll be fine. We won't go anywhere. And you are right. No one knows where we went."

"Granddad, if no one knows, can I go with Chuck? I can help out. That's where I spent last summer, helping at the German Hospital in Manhattan. Please, I mean the only thing we have done since we got to San Francisco is travel. Please," Lisa took his hand.

Hiram looked at Chuck, "Well?"

Sarah interrupted, "I'll go with you. Casey, you and Hiram can stay here."

Lisa looked to her granddad, "Okay?"

"Yes, go. Be careful and do exactly what they say," Hiram nodded his head in thanks.

Chuck came off the porch and got back on his horse. "We might as well head over. Casey and Hiram, help your selves to the bar. We are still having ice delivered. If you would like some, that will be back in the kitchen. This should only be a couple of hours."

Sarah backed up the carriage and followed Chuck down the street. Lisa said to Sarah, "Thank you so much for doing this. I know it might seem a little crazy. But I need to do something else."

Sarah nodded, "Oh, I understand. I have to have some fun once in a while too."

Lisa smiled, "Well, do you have any fun with Mister Bartowski?" She saw Sarah's face scrunch up. "Well, I did not mean that. But you like him don't you?"

"Yes, he has been a very good partner," Sarah turned the corner after Chuck.

Lisa tapped her shoulder, "It's more, isn't it? I heard you two asking if each other was okay down at the warehouses."

Sarah was trying to decide herself. She still liked her rider. Chuck was funny and nice. But things were certainly complicated. There were people after Lisa and her grandfather and there were others coming after Chuck. She could only hope, "Yes."

Chuck pulled up at the building next to Doc Walker's. Sarah stopped the carriage next to him. "Where do you want us to go?"

"We can leave the carriage here. They'll be okay. We won't be that long." Chuck got off his horse and went over to Sarah and helped her down from the carriage and then Lisa.

"So Chuck, you never said what you do here?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I am sure Ellie will have something that Lisa could do. As a matter of fact she'll probably put you to work also." He saw her tense up a little, "Don't worry. The Sheriff and his men are here helping. They bring their kids too."

"Okay, so where will you be?" Sarah asked again.

Chuck pointed to the large group of children waiting on the lawn next to the doctor's office. He smiled and waved. Almost every kid on the lawn waved back. Chuck turned back to Sarah and Lisa, "I'll be over there with them."

Ellie had come to the door for the next group and saw Chuck, Sarah and Lisa. Chuck said, "Head over with Ellie. She'll show you." He walked off to the kids.

Sarah and Lisa walked up to Ellie. Ellie was squeaking a little, "Oh, I am so glad that you could come. What happened with the trip?"

Sarah said, "Oh they hit a delay. The boat sailed without them. They are making new arrangements. But Chuck invited us back. Is that okay?"

"Oh certainly. And he talked you into coming over and help?" Ellie asked.

"Well, it was Lisa. She wanted something to do rather than just sit around. She said she helped at a hospital in New York last summer. How can we help?" Sarah replied.

"Great. Please follow me," Ellie waived them into the building.

"First, what does Chuck actually do here?" Sarah asked.

Ellie pointed over to the lawn. Chuck and Morgan were behind the small stage doing Punch and Judy. Judy had just taken a swipe at Punch and the kids were roaring in laughter. "He does that, organizes games and keeps them happy. They were asking all morning if he was going to be able to come. I am glad you did. But I keep saying that." Ellie turned to the group waiting in the hall, "Okay, you need to come with me. The faster we get you checked the faster you can go back out for the fun."

The rest of the afternoon went fast. The harder cases were seen in the morning. All of the afternoon kids went through quickly. Sarah kept hearing the laughter out front. Ellie liked the way Sarah handled Chuck wounds and had her cleaning any cuts or scrapes the kids had. Lisa was busy shuttling the kids between the rooms and helping the little ones when it hurt too much.

When they were done, Sarah was impressed with the Sisters and their control over their children. They got in the wagons and headed back without any disruptions. Sarah felt good. Everything was just right. When Chuck came up to get everyone, Sarah took his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

Chuck stepped back a little, "Ah what?"

"For everything this afternoon. It was really nice," Sarah answered.

Lisa took his other hand and gave him a small kiss too, "Thank you so much for bringing us."

Morgan was next to him, "Wow, you go away for a month and come back with women all over you."

Chuck shook his head, "Morgan."

"Yeah buddy, see you over at your place. Mom has the chuckwagon full. And don't worry there will be plenty," Morgan patted Chuck on the back.

"That's great. Oh Lisa, this is my friend Morgan Grimes. Morgan, this is Lisa Schwartz. She will be staying with us for a while," Chuck introduced them. He had almost forgotten.

Morgan took Lisa's hand and kissed it, "Miss, at your wish and command."

Lisa was laughing, "He's funny."

Chuck smiled at her, "That's what we do. Just ask any kid in town, they know the great Chuck and Morgan are…"

Morgan shook his head, "Say, I thought it was the great Morgan and Chuck."

Ellie got in the middle, "Oh, please don't start them. It can go on for hours."

"Well, that was Awesome," Devon came up behind Ellie. "Babe, the count is official. We saw 186 and treated 47 for serious problems."

Ellie turned and kissed him. "That's great."

Doc Walters came up next, "Yes, thank you all."

Ellie asked, "Everyone is coming over right?" They all nodded.

"Well, then we'll see you there," Chuck took the arms of Sarah and Lisa. "May I escort you to you carriage." Chuck took them over to the carriage.

On the way back Lisa said, "That was amazing."

Sarah glanced at Lisa, "Yes, and you did a good job."

"Well, you know who else was good. I saw you cleaning those wounds," Lisa observed.

"Yes, comes with the territory," Sarah commented as she turned again following Chuck.

Lisa was watching Chuck on the horse, "You know he is the best."

Sarah was watching him too. She was smiling at the images she had of him as a puppeteer, a circus Grand Master, and the referee. He had done them all with the kids. She remembered that he made Lisa laugh when she had been crying. She answered, "I know."

Chuck remembered on the way back that the day had become a fairly big event. Moses Finkelstein, Founder and Owner of the San Pedro Rails was coming. He was covering any of the expenses for medicines used or dispensed to the children. Big Mike would be there. Well, because his wife did not make it on the trip west and he had a fancy for Morgan's mom. His store had also donated new blankets to the orphanage. Jeff and Lester were coming. They had loaned the horses and wagons to the orphanage to carry the kids. Morgan said that he was bringing Anna. Sheriff Powell and his deputies were invited. Then there would be Doc Walters, his family, the nurses and their families.

Chuck, Sarah, and Lisa got back to the house first. He tied his horse and got Sarah and Lisa. "Real quick, I need to talk with everyone about what we are doing." Chuck led them into the house. They went over to the study where Casey and Hiram were reading. "Ah, I need to make sure we have things straight before the whole town shows up. All of these people only know me as Chuck Bartowski, railroad engineer. In that job I work for Moses Finkelstein, Founder and Owner of the San Pedro Rails. He does not know the other job I have. None of them do. With one exception, Sheriff Al Powell does know my other job. He has been in on some of the arrests.

"Everyone okay with that?" He saw them nodded in agreement. "Casey, some of the people, like Jeff Barnes and now the Sheriff, know that you are a Marshal. I think we'll be okay with that. Sarah, we will continue with the story we gave Ellie. You were coming down on business and found me along the way. Is that okay?" He saw her nod.

Lisa was listening for her part when Chuck said that Sarah found him, "What? What happened?"

Chuck smiled, "Oh, you'll like this story. I'll let Sarah tell you, while I put the horses up. And for you and your Granddad, the story is the same we told Ellie. You are having problems with transportation and are staying over until it is cleared up." Chuck looked at everyone. They agreed. He went out front to get the horses.

Sarah motioned to Lisa, "Come with me. Excuse us gentlemen. We'll get ready for dinner."

On the way to their room, Lisa asked, "Okay, what happened?"

Sarah's face lit up, "Come on we'll get ready and I'll tell you." She knew that they had at least an hour before everyone would be there. She decided to make sure Lisa, who was about the same size, looked nice.

Chuck finished putting the horses up. He came back to the house and went to his room. After knocking at the door he found that Sarah and Lisa were across the hall in the bathroom getting ready. He got a change of clothes and went to the back and took a shower.

The timing worked perfectly. Ellie and Devon got back to the house when Chuck and the girls had finished with the facilities. Morgan's mom and the family showed up shortly after that. The chuckwagon was packed. They took over the kitchen. Large tables were set up on the back lawn. And the people began to arrive.

Chuck and Devon were out to greet people as they arrived. While not as fancy as the birthday party, all the men were wearing a tie and jacket. Devon wore a pinned striped suit. Chuck had a white shirt, dark tie, vest and a black suit coat. Casey looked the same without the vest.

Ellie joined them next. She had a maroon dress with a lacey white front and high neck. There was a small bustle in the back. Ellie's hair was brushed out and every full.

Devon greeted her with, "You look beautiful, Babe." Devon took her and spun her around with a kiss. "Well, I better head out and finish up the barbecuing."

Casey held up his glass and finished it off, "Hey, I can help." He always thought that if this job went sour, then he would open his own grill.

Ellie went off to greet everyone.

Chuck was standing with Hiram when the next two beauties came into the room. They both gasped. Chuck thought he was seeing double. Hiram took his reading glasses off. Sarah was wearing a light purple dress. It was off her shoulders and tight down her waist. It highlighted her shape exquisitely. There was a small bustle and the bottom was layered with deeper purples and ribbons. She had her diamonds on again and her hair was full with a layered look. Then there was Lisa. Chuck was sure he was looking at Sarah's sister. The dress was a peach and almost identical to Sarah's. Chuck became aware that Hiram's little granddaughter really was a sixteen year old. She filled out the dress very nicely. She wore a darker pink ribbon around her neck and her hair was brushed out and full like Sarah's. Chuck thought back and remembered only seeing her in pigtails or with her hair braided and wrapped up. It was a little lighter than Sarah's. Both saw Chuck and began walking over.

Hiram said in a whisper to Chuck, "Your job tonight is to guard them."

Chuck smiled at him and walked across the room, "Ladies, you are beautiful tonight. I would be truly honored to escort you tonight." He had one on each arm as they went across the room to Hiram. When Chuck got to Hiram, he said, "Let me introduce you to certainly two of the most beautiful ladies here tonight."

"Ladies, you are magnificent." He kissed their gloved hands. He looked at Lisa, "Your mother and father would be proud. Is there going to be any music here? I'd like a dance if there is."

Chuck nodded, "I'll see if we can do that. An excellent idea. And I would certainly like a dance with both of you."

Moses Finkelstein, Founder and Owner of the San Pedro Rails, came into the room and saw Chuck. He went directly over to Chuck. Moses began, "Hate to interrupt, but I do need you to look at the bridge at the south bend tomorrow. The last run reported a little swag in it."

"Yes sir, I'll check tomorrow." Chuck realized he better make introductions, "Hiram, this is Moses Finkelstein, Founder and Owner of the San Pedro Rails. Moses, this is the Honorable Hiram J. Schwartz of H & J Schwartz and Company, New York."

Moses' face lit up at the prospect of talking with someone of such importance. He had heard of H & J before. They were backing the Baltimore and Ohio Railroad. He knew they were into gold, and they were principal investors in two major mining companies. Moses bubbled, "A great pleasure to meet you, your Honor."

Hiram replied, "Moses."

Chuck continued, "Sarah, this is my boss, Moses Finkelstein. Moses, this is my girl friend, Miss Sarah Walker, daughter of John Jay Walker, owner of the Pacific Western."

Moses was impressed. Chuck had managed to bring a distinguished person of another great railroad to this gathering. His Honor was impressive, but she certainly was ravishing. Moses continued, "And Miss Walker, I must say it is with great pleasure to see you tonight."

Sarah was a bit taken back by the introductions. Everything was fine, until Chuck said she was his girl friend. She suddenly realized that she really did want to be his girl. She decided, "Yes Mister Finkelstein, I am so proud of Chuck. He has become my hero. I am so happy to be together with him." Sarah took his arm. "Today was so nice. His sister, brother-in-law and Doctor Walters did such a fantastic job today. Thank you so much for your donation. We are certainly glad you could come."

Chuck was a little taken with Sarah. She hadn't said anything like that before. He said she was his girl friend and did want that. He thought he better finish, "And Moses, this wonderful young girl is Miss Lisa Schwartz, Hiram's granddaughter and my best girl. Lisa, this is Mister Finkelstein, my boss."

Moses started, "Lisa, you certainly look…" He was interrupted by his rail manager, Mister Emmett Milbarge. "Please excuse me ladies and your Honor." Emmett got his arm and they walked away.

Chuck got a kiss on his cheek, one from Sarah and one from Lisa. Then they went to the side of the room.

Hiram looked at him, "Well, done my boy. She has not been this happy since before her parents were lost at sea."

Chuck asked, "What happened? I had heard a few months ago that something had happened to get you to move."

Hiram shook his head and replied, "Well, back last winter they were on the City of Boston, a British steamer. It never reported in. No one was found. After that Lisa and I decided to head west. But that's had its problems. Then, you, your family and wonderful friends came along. I know I keep saying this, but I really do appreciate everything you have done." He shook Chuck's hand and patted him on the back.

Lisa was pulling Sarah, "Did you hear what he said?"

"Yes, he said you were his best girl," Sarah smiled at Lisa.

"Well that, but he called you his girl friend. He could have said nothing or called you a partner," Lisa was going on. "And I sure agree with you that he is a hero."

"Well, I thought that was…" Sarah started.

"But you both are," Lisa was beginning.

Chuck interrupted by taking their hands, "Excuse me ladies but Ellie just signaled that dinner is ready."

They started out to the lawn. Chuck had each by the arm. Hiram followed. At the end of the porch they were met by Morgan and Anna. Anna was wearing a dress that was a light pink. The construction was the same as Sarah's although Chuck thought for sure that it was further down from her shoulders. He drifted a bit trying to figure how…

"So Chuck, are these your new girl friends?" Anna asked.

Chuck fired back, "Of course they are, aren't they the best?"

Morgan stepped in, "Ah Chuck."

"Don't worry Morgan. They are my friends." He smiled with his mischievous grin showing, "I'd give my life for both." It had been a running joke between them. They always wondered whether Ellie would try to kill either one of them for some indiscretion and whether the other would intervene to save the day.

"Well great then." Morgan knew form the reply that they really did matter to Chuck. He believed Chuck. "We're happy for you."

Introductions were made and Sarah pulled Chuck to the side. Lisa was with them. Sarah almost pushed Chuck up against the side of the house, "Don't you ever say you'll die for me. I almost lost you." She was trying desperately not to cry. "When you got shot, I almost…"

Chuck put his fingers to her lips. He pulled out his fine linen handkerchief. She put it to her eyes and rushed to his shoulder. Chuck whispered, "Sarah, are you okay?"

"I am sorry. Yesterday was too much like when Mother was killed. I am sorry, I just…" Sarah was trying not to cry.

Chuck put his arms around her. "It's okay. Everything is fine." Chuck was rocking her back and forth.

When she settled, Sarah whispered, "I am sorry. I am better now."

"Tonight, when we are done, we'll talk. I want to know what happened, every detail." Chuck hugged her again, "But right now, let's go have some fun."

When they came apart, Lisa's eyes were wide. "Did she say you had been shot? I thought everyone was alright after you got us from those soldiers."

Chuck smiled at her, "You're right. But before we got you…" He saw Sarah's distressed look. "Let's talk about it later tonight. Please? For your friends?"

Lisa said, "Promise?"

Chuck nodded, "Yes, I promise we are friends, and will always be."

Lisa and Sarah were smiling again. Lisa got the handkerchief from Sarah and swiped away a few smudges. She turned to Chuck, "Okay, we are fine. Let's go get dinner."

They joined the line for the main serving table. The choices could have easily filled three plates each. There were a variety of salads, enchiladas, tacos, and frijoles, along with steaks and carnitas. After getting their plates they headed over to the tables. Hiram met them and they sat at a table with Doctor Walters and his wife.

Chuck excused himself and went to find Lester or Jeff. He was surprised to see them with Casey and as he got close wondered what the heated argument was about.

Lester was saying, "Marshal tell this Johnny Reb, what a 10th Bengal is."

Chuck knew the story from before, but was amused at Casey dealing with it. Lester had belonged to the British Empire's 10th Bengal Cavalry before coming to the States. Chuck could only guess that he had learned enough about horses to successfully run a livery stable. On the other hand, Chuck knew that Jeff was from the South and was most assuredly in one of the Confederate units, but they never found out which one. Chuck grew to the conclusion that the entire time was a drunken blur to Jeff and he might not know.

"Say guys, I was wondering if you would be willing to play a few songs tonight. We have Ellie's old violin and a piano in the dining room," Chuck asked.

"Yeah, sure Chuck," Jeff looked at Lester nodding. "We would be happy to."

"Sure Chuck," Lester added.

Chuck knew better to stay and went back to Sarah and Lisa.

Lester looked at Jeff, "We should have asked to dance with his girl."

Casey just growled.

Jeff said, "Yeah, the younger one looks…"

Casey took Jeff's hand and begun to bend back the fingers. The growl came out, "Don't say it and don't even think it."

Chuck got in his seat, "I think we'll have that little dance. At the very least it will be entertaining."

Sarah looked at him.

"Another promise. Jeff and Lester have been working on some songs together. I promised once that I would let them play at something," Chuck shrugged his shoulders.

At the end of the meal, Chuck brought out the treat. He had talked to a couple of the farmers that afternoon and got some fresh peaches. He got Big Mike to agree to get someone to make it up. That night they had peach ice cream. It was the hit of the evening.

Chuck had to convince Ellie to set up the dance. He won her over after he said it would be his only chance to dance with Sarah. With a little help from Casey and Devon, they moved the furniture around in the dining room. It was just right for five or six couples to dance. Chuck was happy when Jeff and Lester began to play. While a little off key at the beginning, when they began to play a Strauss waltz things began to improve.

Hiram took Sarah's hand for the first dance. Chuck danced with Lisa. The dance turned out to be another hit of the evening with most of the living room being used along with the dining room. Anna agreed to let Morgan dance with Sarah, only if she got to dance with Chuck. Casey joined in and danced with Lisa and Ellie.

Lisa really felt like the bell-of-the-ball. She kept telling her grandfather how happy she was.

Jeff and Lester's repertoire lasted for eight songs. They were happy as many people said they would invite them to their next get together.

Morgan's Mom had brought along enough help from the restaurant that soon after everyone left, Elle's house looked just as before.

Hiram caught up with Chuck in the study. Sarah and Lisa were there with their drinks. Sarah and Chuck had a brandy and Lisa a cup of hot chocolate and milk. Hiram said, "That was really nice, once again better than anything at New York."

Chuck offered him a brandy. Hiram said, "Well thanks again to your sister…"

Ellie entered, "No. Thanks again to my brother. This was all him. When we planned this over a month ago, he got everything set up and paid for it. The only addition tonight was Jeff and Lester." She nodded at Chuck, "And that was great. I haven't got to dance with Devon since our honeymoon."

"Chuck, thank you again," Hiram raised his glass.

In a little, everyone was ready for bed. Chuck went to Sarah as they went back to the bedrooms, "Don't forget a bedtime story."

_A/N Okay Partners, a few history lessons._

_German Hospital in Manhattan became the Lenox Hill Hospital. Was the only one I could find that would be close to where the Schwartz family would have lived in 1860s. See Wikipedia for either name. _

_Best I can tell the __Baltimore and Ohio Railroad (or B&O) was the main stay of the Civil War for the Northern supply lines. __See Wikipedia_

_City of Boston, a British steamer, was lost at sea in January, 1970. The passengers and crew were lost. Google. _

_British Empire's 10__th__ Bengal Cavalry was active back then. The 10__th__ fought in __Abyssinia the following year (1871).__See Wikipedia_

_Strauss waltz see Wikipedia. So it was a little difficult to find what would be played at a dance back then. Something from Strauss seemed appropriate. Available on YouTube. Kind of like the Wine, Women and Song (Waltz) myself._

_Hope you enjoy. _

_Partner, don't start dancing around, just sit and write. _


	9. Chapter 9 the Pajama Talk

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 9—the Pajama Talk

The dinner at Chuck's house had ended and the house was cleaned and back to normal. Everyone was off getting ready for bed. Chuck knew that this maybe the only time he could get the whole story. The feeling he had made him almost positive there was something there that would add clarity to their problems. He told Sarah that he needed to hear the bedtime story. Sarah took his hand, "Do we really need to?"

"Yes, I think you started to remember something. I doubt whether you want to tell Casey the whole story. He would probably growl the whole time anyway. But yes," Chuck took both her hands.

Chuck's eyes got her. They were so caring. She knew that she could tell him all of it. She stared into his eyes, "Okay, let us get our pajamas on and a robe."

"Good, I'll let the guys know. Casey can get some sleep," Chuck let go of her hands and went to the other bedroom.

Chuck explained the idea to Casey and Hiram. While he was changing, he saw Hiram's tie tack lying on the dresser. Chuck flashed.

_Circle within Circle bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in bottom left corner of circle_

_Symbol of US Treasury_

_Symbol of Currency Bureau_

_Contract signed by __Boutwell_

_Circle bisected by straight line extending above the circle and below, dot on bottom of line outside circle_

_Crescent, cross, and eagle_

_One hundred dollar note_

He squinted at Hiram, "We know someone was after your plates. I did not realize that you made the plates. They were after you to make new plates and were going to use your granddaughter as leverage. Right?"

"Well, my boy. Those were my plates. I have been printing for longer than anything else. And with your job, you certainly understand that the engraver can easily be tied with a plate. When I took the commission for these plates, I told them I did not want anyone to know I did the plates. That is something I have been hiding a bit myself." Hiram's hands spread out, "I only do the plates as a hobby these days and saw no need to make it public."

"So, do you know who was behind this? I mean, we know that Lon Kirk and Rashan Chen had you down in San Pedro. The reports we had were that Torrez, Martin and Waller were the ones that took you." Chuck waited for answer.

"I don't know. Much of this does not make sense," Hiram shook his head.

Casey got in his bed, "How about we talk about this tomorrow? We could be waiting for a while before we find out more about your transportation."

"Sure. Sure. That's fine," Hiram replied.

"Why don't you do that with the girls too?" Casey asked.

"No, I think I will get the whole story tonight." Chuck thought for a second, "Hiram is it alright if I ask Lisa about her parents?"

"Oh sure, she knows she is with friends." Hiram chuckled, "You know you are making it harder for us to move. She told me she wants to stay."

"Well, it is probably an option. If we could get you to a safe place… Anyway, you are always welcome. Back in a while," Chuck got his robe and headed to his room.

Chuck lightly knocked on the door. Sarah said, "Come in."

Sarah and Lisa had the pillows up against the headboard and were sitting up against them.

Chuck walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed. "Okay, I don't want to do this unless you are comfortable about it. Casey even said to wait until tomorrow."

Sarah patted Lisa on the knee, "No, we are big girls. Let's talk about this."

"Okay, let's get to the heart of it then. Why did you react to what I said to Morgan?" Chuck asked.

"It was the last thing my mother said, 'I'd give my life for both,' and then Tommy shot her. He did not get any further. One of the Pinkerton men that my dad had hired came crashing in the room. He hit Tommy over the head and then they took him to jail," Sarah was staring straight at Chuck.

Lisa took Sarah's hand.

"I am sorry Sarah. I truly am." Chuck thought about what he knew. There was something missing. "Okay, I know that Tommy had been accused of stealing from the company. Did that get settled? Was he convicted?"

"My understanding was that he was not convicted. His case was to be heard the week after Mother's death," Sarah's features were hardening.

"Then can you tell us what happened just before he shot your mother?" Chuck asked.

"We were in the study at home. Dad was sitting at his desk. He was going over some of the reports on building a spur. I remember that because he was so mad about it. We were waiting for him so we could go to a play. I forget what it was. I never went.

"Tommy came in the room. He was yelling something about the spur and that he did not cheat us. Then he went over to Dad and pulled the gun. My mother said, don't hurt him. He asked why and she answered. Then he shot her." Sarah continued to stare at him.

"So, what was he accused of cheating at?" Chuck asked.

"Well, he was being accused of stealing from the general fund or operating account. I guess you could say that he was cheating on the books." Sarah just looked at him.

"Well, was the cheating on anything specific?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck, we are just going round and round on the same things I have gone over many times before." Sarah's lips were tight and straight.

"Please, okay. Well, why was the spur a problem and where was it?" Chuck asked.

"Always the railroad man? It was going to go over some rough terrain. I remember seeing a model of it. It was a spur off the Seattle line. Monte Cristo, I think…" Sarah watched Chuck as he flashed. She took Lisa's hand and held it a little tighter.

_Circle bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in top left corner of circle_

_Map of railroad lines_

_Fillings for claims in Monte Cristo_

_Title with Theodore Roark signature_

Chuck began, "The northern line to Spokane was to go near a mining town named Monte Cristo. There was a purchase of the area including the town that happened within days after your mother's death. Ever hear of Theodore Roark?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, he was one of those guys my dad called a carpet bagger. He stole millions from the South after the war. He brought the German lines." Sarah saw him flashing again.

Chuck's eyes fluttered.

_Ellipse bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in top left corner of circle_

_Crescent and cross in the center of an eagle_

_Oil_

Lisa started to move. Sarah kept Lisa's hand and held her fingers to her lips.

"Wow, the boss needs to know this. Our enemy now has a face. They are called Fulcrum. Their symbol is an eagle with a crescent and cross on its chest. Theodore Roark is one of their main people. But there could be quite a few more." Chuck looked at Lisa and her wide eyes looking like she had just seen a ghost. "Ah Lisa, remember what I said after my little talk with Sarah by the house. I said, 'I promise we are friends, and will always be.' This is a part of that. We will need you to keep this a secret. The part about Fulcrum and how I figure that out."

Sarah turned to Lisa, "Yes, this is serious."

"What? I know it is serious, but what are you afraid of? You can beat anyone." Lisa said to Chuck.

"No. Probably not," Chuck stood up and took off his robe and night shirt. The blood was showing through the bandage and several of the previous scabs and yellowing bruise marks were still on his chest. "We are not invincible. We can get hurt. And we don't want you hurt." Chuck started putting the shirt back on. "Keeping the secrets helps us make sure our people, now that includes you, don't get hurt."

Sarah asked, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I am sorry. You did get shot?" Lisa asked Chuck.

"Tommy was in town coming after Sarah and me. When I got to Sarah's room, he had her tied up. I entered the room and he shot me." Chuck sat back down.

Sarah took Lisa's hand, "It was terrible. He shot directly at Chuck's heart. I thought he had been killed."

"I knew enough about Tommy from one of those flashes to wear a protective vest. As you saw the bullet still went through." Chuck put his hands together, "These are serious men. We are here to protect and help you. And now you need to help us by keeping our secret." He smiled at her, "Friends?"

"Yes, friends." Lisa smiled back.

"Okay," Chuck was starting to get up. "We are going to ask your grandfather more about your kidnapping tomorrow. I asked him if I could ask about your parents tonight. He said okay. But it is up to you."

"Sure, I want to help. I don't know about Dad's business dealings. You'll have to ask Granddad. He and Mom were headed over to England and then to Switzerland. It was a banking trip. Mom went because they were going to stop by her grandma's hometown in Germany," Lisa started right into the story.

"Do you remember the banks?" Chuck asked.

"One started with Barclay…" she paused seeing his eyes flutter.

Chuck finished, "Barclay and associates. Saw who they are but not any connection. How about Switzerland?"

"Wegelin, I remember the name because I kept saying Wiggly," Lisa pronounced.

Chuck got about the same. "Okay probably the oldest bank in Switzerland. Nothing there. What was everyone doing before they left?"

"We had just gotten back from a trip to Boston. Dad and Granddad were there on business. They were finishing up a purchase of a gold mine. You can ask him tomorrow but it sounded like a big purchase. We stayed at the hotel most of the time. I did not get out much; it was snowing almost all the time." Lisa frowned.

"Okay, you remember the name of the gold mine?" Chuck asked.

"No, I guess I am not that much help. You'll have to ask Granddad." Lisa shrugged. "I do remember that I did not like the people who were selling it. I kept telling Dad not to buy it."

"Any one new around the time your parents left?" Chuck continued.

"Not that I can think of," Lisa stopped. "We did have a new butler. He was pretty scary. He did not last long. He kept being in the wrong place."

Sarah asked, "What do you mean? He did not do anything to you did he?"

"What? Oh no, he would just be in the study, when Dad thought he was supposed to be working in the kitchen." Lisa shook her head, "No."

Sarah took her hand again, "Sorry, you know the next question?"

"No, they kept calling me a kid," Lisa said. "They'd shove me around, push me, sometimes hit me, but never that."

"Okay, good," Sarah nodded.

"What was the butler's name?" Chuck queried.

"I was Mr. Jefferson." Lisa smiled, looking at Chuck hoping for something.

He shook his head, "We might as well go back to the beginning. Where were your parents going to go…?"

"The town was Hannover. Does that help?" Lisa wanted something to work.

Chuck got up and went to the bed, "No, but you did great. I am very sorry that you lost your parents and that all this had to happen. We'll find the people behind your kidnapping." He took Lisa's hand, "You know that you're our friend. And you'll find that I do pretty much anything for my friends."

"And that goes for me too. Anything you ever want, we'll help you with," Sarah added.

"Well, I'll finish the watch. I'll have Casey relieve me." Chuck said.

"Hey, one thing. You're still my hero," Sarah waved goodnight.

There was a yawn with, "Mine too," that came from Lisa.

The next morning they met at the breakfast table. Ellie made breakfast of pancakes, eggs and bacon. Chuck was getting the coffee and Devon was mixing some fruit drink. Sarah and Lisa came into the room.

Sarah went over to Chuck and patted his shoulder, "You know we need to put a shopping trip on the list for the morning. We got a few things for Lisa before she came back with us, but she needs more than that for the trip."

"Well, I guess we could make it. Hiram, do you need an outfit or two for the trip?" Chuck asked as he finished pouring the coffee.

Hiram smiled, "Yes, they only had one pair of pants at the last store."

Chuck laughed, "Well, they don't call Big Mike big for nothing. I'm sure he'll have something." He put the pot down. "We do need to stop by Castle first."

"Hey Bro, you still calling the shack you work at a Castle?" Devon asked.

"Chuck, you never really explained what is happening with Hiram and Lisa? And if Lisa needs some clothes, I have several outfits you could try on. You don't need to go out and spend all your money," Ellie moved next to Chuck.

Chuck smiled, "Well, like we said they are waiting on transportation. The last attempt failed. The boat did not anchor for them to get on. We sent out some requests to see how to get them started again. But have not gotten replies back to confirm any reservations." He went on, "And that's a good idea. Lisa if you take some of Ellie's outfits, I am sure she will be more than happy. She'll get to replace them."

"Hey Bro?" Devon started then saw Ellie's expression. "No that's fine, you get what you need," Devon returned.

"Okay, then how about you guys look through her closet while we get the horses ready? I still need to go out to Castle. Moses said there was something wrong at the south bend and I'll need to look at the report." Then he thought about looking around, "You know I may have to go down there and check it."

Ellie answered, "I know, if you do, you'll be gone for a bit. Don't worry we'll take care of our guests until you get back. Now let's eat, everything is hot."

Chuck and Casey were outside with the horses when the girls finished looking through clothes. Lisa found two old outfits that Ellie had that were a perfect fit. Sarah added another. They had fixed Lisa up with riding pants and blouses, two nice dresses and a jacket and cape.

Lisa was hugging Ellie before she got on the buckboard with Devon. "Thank you again. The clothes are wonderful."

Ellie said, "No problem. You all know that if he has to go check that track, you can come back here. There really is no reason to stay out at his Castle."

Sarah said, "We know."

Arriving at Castle Casey staked the horses. Everyone else went with Chuck to the office. He checked the drum of the Teletype. There were two messages. He got his paper and pencil and began, "Confirmed 2nd Marines will send a Company Size unit out of San Diego for escort. Will arrive three days at San Pedro on USS Colorado; take train to Los Angeles and escort back to ship at San Pedro. USS Colorado will then transport to San Francisco. Further arrangements pending. G"

Hiram said, "Well, at least he is not mad anymore."

Lisa curled up in the corner chair. Chuck nodded at Sarah and she went over to be with Lisa.

Chuck finished the second message. It was the report about the problem at the south bend. Chuck said, "I'll get some coffee going." He held up the report, "I will to have to go look at the tracks. There may be a real problem with the trestle." He saw Sarah's questioning look. "I know. But this may mean lives too. I cannot let it go, and then have something happen. We could lose a whole Marine Company." He at least got a laugh out of Lisa for that.

Chuck looked at Sarah, "This will be a bit." He got a book from the safe and began to write a message. It was code and it took him awhile to get it done. He then sent the results over the Teletype.

When Casey came in the office, Chuck motioned everyone sit at the table. Chuck explained what they had found the night before. "Casey, have you ever heard of something like that?"

"Fulcrum, no. There are some other organizations out there, but nothing like you are describing. We need to tell our bosses," Casey concluded.

Sarah began, "First, let's get an okay from Chuck's boss. You sent him a message?" She saw Chuck nod. "We are in the blind on this. This is really big and organized. We need to know who can be trusted."

Casey asked, "Well, we are a starting point. When we ran missions into the South, we always tried to keep it simple and make sure the fewest number of people knew. That means we keep this to a minimum. Whom did you send that message to?"

"It was encrypted and only one guy has this cipher, my boss. That good enough?" Chuck asked.

Casey grunted.

Lisa held her hand up, "How do you know how big this is? I mean it's just been a few people out here in California."

Sarah smiled at her, "Good question, how big is this thing?"

Chuck started, "Well, we know Tommy was a part of it. And that was ten years ago." Chuck looked at Sarah, "Sorry, I forgot to ask where you were living when that happened."

"We were in Seattle at the time," Sarah replied.

"If Tommy was a part of it back then, it has been growing for ten years or more. We also could assume that if Hiram's commission was with the Treasury, then someone at the Capital could be in Fulcrum. And they have a big enough bank or enough money to employ, thirty men to capture me, six at Palos Verdes, not sure about San Pedro, and then eight posing as U.S. Army soldiers." Chuck counted, "So we have easily over forty men from those activities alone. Now, Hiram where were you when you and Lisa were taken?"

"They got us near Sacramento. We were heading to a little town called Bakersfield. I was to finalize the purchase of a mining company there and purchase some land that could have future potential." Hiram saw Chuck's next question coming, "There is oil up there. I was going to do a little speculation of my own. But the owner wasn't there."

"Oh no," Chuck sat down. He shook his head. Opening the drawer of the desk, he took out a document. "I believe you were looking for this." Chuck passed the title to Hiram.

"Yes, the black gold…" Hiram started.

Chuck turned away from Hiram. Chuck's eyes fluttered, the flash started.

_Ellipse bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in top left corner of circle_

_Crescent, cross and eagle_

_Title with Charles I. Bartowski_

_Oil, Black Gold_

"Son, you alright?" Hiram asked.

Sarah went to his side and Lisa followed. Lisa said, "It's fine Granddad. He just had a problem last night with something we had to eat."

Sarah smiled at Lisa and whispered, "Friends."

Chuck came out of it. "Yes, a little too much of Jeff and Lester's brew. Wouldn't recommend that to anyone," Chuck nodded to Sarah. "But I guess if they were after the oil, then they were going for me and you. Saying oil, Sarah was your family putting tracks through to Tacoma at the same time as the tracks to Spokane?"

"I think so. We can check. Why?" Sarah asked.

"Because… Hiram, Lisa said her parents were going on a banking trip. But they were also stopping by her mother's hometown in Hannover. Why were they going to Hannover in the winter?" Chuck asked.

Hiram was wide eyed, "No… Lisa's mother's grandfather had passed and left her their estates, which included some areas being explored for oil." He paused, "They would not sink a ship."

"No, not saying that," Chuck agreed. "But even if that was the case, would or has she already inherited the property?"

"Yes, it is a part of her holdings now. We finalized everything before we left," Hiram replied.

"It certainly makes things interesting. Lon Kirk has you because of the plates, but Fulcrum goes after you because of the oil." Chuck took the hands of both girls, "And they after you for the same reasons."

"Chuck, are they coming for you because of the oil too? Or another reason?" Sarah asked.

Chuck raised his eyebrows. He thought for a second, "Probably." He winked at Sarah, "I am not like Jeff and Lester, who think horse power is forever. And I really am not one of your railroad men either. I think I have seen the same papers as Fulcrum and believe the development of oil-powered engines will create the next revolution. The problem appears to be that Fulcrum is trying to corner that market and create their own revolution."

Hiram rubbed his chin, "You mean they are not going after railroads and gold?"

"Oh, I think Roark already has that. They may try to expand." Chuck took out a sheet of paper and his book, "Please excuse me. This will take a little longer."

_A/N Okay Partners, gold and black gold._

_Monte Cristo was a gold mining area in Washington State. See Wikipedia._

_Looking for active banks back in 1870, Barclay in London and Wegelin in Switzerland. Google._

_Bakersfield oil and Hannover oil (North Sea Oil) See Wikipedia. And John D. Rockefeller incorporated Standard Oil. See Wikipedia._

_Oh, in the flash from the tie tack, __Boutwell was the Treasury Secretary. See Wikipedia._

_Hope you enjoy. _

_Partner, don't forget to write. _


	10. Chapter 10 the Notes

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 10—the Notes

Chuck and Hiram had just finished their discussion at Castle. The others were in the office waiting. Chuck spent a considerable amount of time on the note explaining that Fulcrum was behind the attacks, and that their plans seemed to be focused on oil. Then he encoded it. The Telegraph keypad clicked on and on while he was sending the message. When he finished he gave the sheet of paper to Sarah to read. Lisa looked over her shoulder and Chuck nodded. Sarah gave the paper back and he crumpled it and threw it in the fire.

Chuck shook his head, "It will be a while before we hear something back. I need to check those tracks. Please go on your shopping trip."

"Chuck, are you sure?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I have to check them. I really can't take everyone with me. That would be too hard to explain. And I need you and Casey to look after them." He pointed to map on the wall, "The track I'll be looking at is right here. If something happens and I am not back right away, please go to Ellie's tonight."

Sarah went to Chuck and whispered, "We need to talk."

"Excuse us," Chuck led her back to the exercise room. "What?"

"You're not doing this to lure them away from us. Are you?" Sarah's concern was evident.

"I have to check the track. There is no one else to look after them," Chuck's shoulders gave him away.

"Can't the Sheriff handle it?" Sarah was starting to plead.

"You have seen Sheriff Powell. Do you expect him to be able to handle someone like Tommy?" Chuck shook his head slightly and looked at her.

She closed her eyes, "No."

"Well then, please be careful," Chuck was coming closer to her and she was holding her hands out to go around his waist.

Casey knocked on the doorframe, "Sorry to interrupt, but you two need to get out here. The Telegraph has traffic."

Chuck spent a little time at the Telegraph and then with his book. "Well, not exactly what I had expected. We are supposed to go with them to San Francisco and wait for instructions. Nothing more than that."

Casey grunted.

"Well, it will be fun," said Lisa.

"Yes," smiled Sarah. She was looking at Chuck, hoping they would be able to take time for that date.

Chuck's eye lit up with the same idea, "You know if…"

Casey broke in, "If you head out now, you might make it before sundown."

"Yes, might as well get this done," Chuck went over and opened the armory. He got an extra gun belt and the Winchester. With the rifle resting on his shoulder, he marched across the office. "You kids have fun. And please put it on my account. I'll be back." Chuck walked out of the room.

Sarah got up and followed. Lisa stood, but Hiram took her arm and shook his head. "Granddaughter, let them have a minute. You can see them later." They heard Casey growl.

"Chuck wait up," Sarah asked.

He slowed down and they walked to the horses together. She took his hand. He got the reins and moved to put his boot in the stirrup. She had been thinking about it from the time she left the office. When he looked at her, she looked into his eyes and got lost in the deep brown.

Chuck turned and looked at her. She had come with him like she wanted something. He knew that he did. The sun was shining through the window in the loft and danced on her golden halo. He got lost in her soft blue eyes. Locked in position, he heard the door on the office and swung up to the horse. He spent the rest of the morning wondering why, but bent down with his nose almost to hers.

She heard the office door and the stare was broken. He was on the horse in one mighty swing and bent down. She knew it had to be. It seemed like it was a normal thing. She went to her toes and kissed him. It lasted just a few seconds but felt like warmth came down around her. She felt the parting and already missed him.

"Be careful," was all he could say and headed out.

"You too," she said as she watched him go.

Casey called out, "We have some new traffic coming in."

Sarah went back to the office. When she got the first part of the message, she laughed. "My boss finally caught up with me." She copied down the message and then got silent. Sarah got up and got her purse off the chair she had been in earlier. She opened it and got a small booklet out.

The decoded message said, "Protect H&L Schwartz. Proceed to San Francisco. Await instruction. Roark location unknown. LG"

Sarah gave the message to Casey. "Should we expect a message for you?"

"Probably not here. I'll stop by the office in town and see what they have." Casey got up. "Let's get this started."

Chuck was following the trail by the railroad tracks. The trail was used often to repair the tracks and put out the occasional fire that was caused by the train. Chuck was out of town and only five miles away from the south bend trestle. There were a few ranch houses that were visible from trail. A few cattle loitered on one side of the tracks. No one was out in the fields on either side of the tracks. He was in a small valley that ended in a drop to another old wash. The trestle was there and went to the next hill.

Chuck continued wondering about Sarah and the kiss. It was new to him. He hadn't kissed a girl or woman like that since Jill. It broke his heart when she followed his friend and went to fight for the South. The week after, he graduated and joined the Union Army. Initially in the Cavalry, he finally found his fit in the Engineers. He remembered the end at the Siege of Petersburg. He was a Captain in the Engineering Battalion then, that's when his boss took notice and things began to happen. Following the surrender of the South, he was offered a job with the newly established Secret Service. Yes, he had been a mystery in the west. His cover name, Carmichael, had worked well. He knew though that all of those missions were just a cover. None of the women he met or had to kiss, ever meant anything. Sarah did.

The bullet whipped on its path and the sound reverberated in the valley. Chuck fell off the side of his horse. He was happy the ground was soft enough to cushion the fall. His shoulder was burning. He moved his right hand and drew his pistol out of the holster and kept it at his side. The waiting began. His horse stayed with him marking the spot.

Chuck waited. He could see to his right and fifty feet or so before the valley walls began to climb. He stayed as still as he could. The sound finally came. A single rider was approaching from his right. Keeping his eyes barely open he saw the horse as it was coming toward him.

The click of the hammer was noticeable above the sound of the horse and rider. In one smooth motion Chuck moved his gun into position and fired. The rider was hit, slumped in the saddle and fell off. Chuck went over to him quickly and kicked the gun out of his hand. He grabbed the reins of his horse. Going to his horse, he drew the Winchester from its scabbard. He saw nothing in the valley or on the rims. Leaving the man, Chuck got back on his horse and rode to the rim of the valley. No other riders were visible.

Going back to the valley floor, he checked the man. When he rolled him over and the face became visible, Chuck knew. It was Torrez. Chuck was checking his pockets for any papers. He got a sniff of it. He knew the smell. He had been in it and around it too much and too long building railroads, nitroglycerin. He was almost surprised Torrez hadn't blown up.

Chuck checked his watch. The train was due at the trestle in an hour. The top of his left shoulder was a dark red with dried blood. He knew that was good enough for now. He spent a minute making sure his tie downs were tight. He and his horse would make no noise. He put Torrez on his horse and got the reins. Getting on his horse Chuck knew his best choice was to get back on the ridge and go down the other side. If he could sweep around, he could come up the wash, and hopefully be behind them. With Torrez in front of the trestle, it seemed reasonable that they would have split putting one at the trestle and one in front and behind. He could only hope the middleman did not hear the gunfire from before.

Chuck made the ridge and went to the dry wash down the side. Tying off Torrez and his horse to an old cottonwood Chuck continued. The wash was lower than the surrounding area and offered good concealment. His stealth did the rest. He moved into position with a half hour before the train was scheduled to arrive. Using binoculars he looked over the structure of the trestle and saw the boxes that could hold the nitro. Then he saw the middle rider. He swept the area to make sure the other was not here but down the line. Chuck thought for a second, but could think of no other way. He hated this and knew there would be another one of the three he would have to deal with. Sighting his rifle he squeezed off a shot and rode hard up to the trestle. The man was down and not moving. Chuck swung down checked him and got back on his horse. He rode back up the hill as fast as he could. He saw the other man approaching and fired as rapidly as he could. The man went down and his horse came to a stop.

Chuck went up to him. It was Martin. Putting him on the horse, he knew he did not have much time. He rode back the trestle and tied off Martin's horse at the bottom of the trestle. After studying the trestle, he went to the top of the trestle climbed down over the edge and got the first box. He knew fast moves were not an option and slowly got the box to the top. Walking quickly off the side of the trestle he put the box behind a big boulder. Then after running to the other side, he went through the same procedure. He got the box away from the trestle. He was surprised the old shack was still there but it served the purpose of hiding the second box.

Chuck looked inside and got the sledgehammer. Walking back to the trestle, he finished his job for the San Pedro Rails. He secured the track and support. It would hold for a while and the sway would stop. He knew Moses would not like it, but two of the support beams needed to be replaced. It would cause at least a day of no travel over the trestle. Then there were still some cleanup things to deal with, the three dead men.

It was afternoon when Chuck tied up his horse and the others at the Sheriff's office. Sheriff Powell met him outside. "What do you have for me, Chuck?"

"That's Torrez, Martin, and Waller. They are wanted. Marshal Casey was sent to get them. I'll let him know you'll take care of them. Need anything?" Chuck asked. He saw the Sheriff nod and explained the incident and the Nitro. "So, was there anything on the train?"

"Oh yeah, a big gold shipment," the Sheriff replied.

"Well, do you need anything else?" Chuck asked.

"No, that's good. We'll take care of it." He smiled, "You better head to Castle first. You look like you need to clean up, or you'll be explaining why you have so much blood on you to your sister again."

Chuck rubbed his shoulder. It did hurt. "Thanks. Good point, I'll see you later."

Chuck continued around the outskirts of the town in hope that he would not have to explain to much of what happened to anyone. It did not work. When he hitched his horse at Castle, they were all waiting for him. He winced as they came running to him.

"Chuck, what happened?" Sarah was almost yelling.

Lisa was right behind, "Chuck, are you okay?"

Before they got to him, he held up his hands. "It's okay. I am all right. Just need to wash off."

"You got shot?" they said.

"Well, yeah. But it's only a flesh wound. I mean, it really is." He moved away a little.

They took his hand and led him off. He saw Casey smiling and Hiram shaking his head. "Ah, thanks guys."

They led him into the shower in the exercise room. "Hey, some people here don't get to see me in…"

"Chuck, just take your shirt and under shirt off. What is that smell?" Sarah asked.

"Just a little Nitro." Chuck said.

"What, the big railroad man had to blow up another mountain for progress?" Sarah said.

Chuck stepped back, "No," and closed the curtain around the shower.

Lisa looked at Sarah, "What?"

Sarah was immediately sorry, "Chuck? Chuck? Look, I am sorry. Old habit."

Lisa tried, "Chuck, come on."

"Sarah, you don't need to be in here with Lisa. Please. I'll be alright." Chuck was a little sharp.

The girls left and went out to the office. They saw the Sheriff riding up to Castle. Casey went out to greet him. Casey was out there for quite a while. They saw him wave at the Sheriff and come back in.

Sarah asked, "What did he have to say?"

"He gave me the paperwork for Torrez, Martin and Waller. Seems Agent Carmichael was a bit busy. He caught them preparing to blow up the trestle and rob a gold shipment from the train. They are dead." Casey looked at Sarah and shook his head, "The Sheriff asked that we check on Chuck. To make sure he is okay?"

Sarah thought back to the events after Palos Verdes and Chuck looking out over the ocean, "No." She ran back into the exercise room. She was crying when she pulled the shower curtain back. She thought for sure that he would still be wearing his pants, "Chuck, I'm…"

"You're eyes. You're Eyes! You Can See! You Can See! Sa..ra.." Chuck grabbed the towel and covered himself. "Okay, what?"

When she pulled the curtain back, her eyes got wider and wider. She couldn't help but stare. Her name finally broke it and the towel, well. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. I, wow, I didn't mean that. Sorry," she was just standing there looking at him.

"Well," he had been thinking the whole time how he had snapped at her. "I am sorry too. I apologize. I should never be like that to you or Lisa. I am sorry." He saw her taking in all of his scars and wounds. He wanted her to focus on something else but did not come up much. "And I could use a little help cleaning the wound," Chuck moved his shoulder to her. It was bleeding and still looked dirty.

She moved closer to see, "I am sorry, Chuck. I did not…I thought you would still have your pants on. I…came to…"

"Don't worry," he smiled. "You're starting to get wet. Please let me finish. I'll get my pants on and then you can clean the wound."

Sarah went back to the office to wait. Her cheeks were still bright red.

Casey looked at Lisa, "Don't ask."

Hiram smiled at Sarah, and nodded to Lisa, "Don't tell." They all smiled at each other. Sarah got a cup of coffee and sat at the table.

In a little they heard Chuck call out her name. "Excuse me," she said putting her cup down.

Sarah went back to the exercise room. Chuck was over by a table. He had spread out his medical supplies to clean the wound. He sat on the chair next to the table. "Thanks for doing this."

"Chuck, it is no problem. The Sheriff stopped by and told Casey what had happened. I can't believe…" Sarah stopped.

Chuck jumped in, "Please. Please don't." His face was drooping with sorrow. "Please don't think I am a killer."

She cradled his head in her hands and bent down even with him, "I know you are not. You are the nicest, caring man I know. I know there was no choice, there never is. It is okay."

"Yeah," he looked down.

"Yeah. Now sit up and I'll clean that wound," Sarah told him.

They finished up and joined the others in the office. Sarah went back to her cup and refreshed it. She brought one to Chuck.

Casey was scribbling on a paper, "Anything about the events today that tie in with our problems?"

Chuck thought for a second, "No, there wasn't anything new about them. The Sheriff said it was a gold shipment on the train. But I can't think of anything that ties to."

"Fine," Casey grunted and crossed out something on the paper. "By the way, this is yours." He gave him a bank note for twenty thousand dollars. "That does not count the three today or Tommy. And here is a letter for you."

Chuck held it, staring. If he could, he would have turned the note into a flame right then. He said, "No," and put it in his pocket along with the letter.

Sarah was a bit surprised. She really did not know what to expect. But if he kept that money he wouldn't be much better than her dad. She could not see Chuck with that money. She knew in the back of her mind that he would be having a problem too.

Chuck sat there for a minute and a smile came. He knew what the letter would say. He also knew what his next steps where going to be. "Well, I have to stop by the store on the way. How about everyone head over to the house, if Ellie is there, tell her I'll be spending a little money on her tonight. The old gold train did come in. I'll bring back dinner."

Everyone started to get their things. The horses were still hitched and they headed out. Chuck turned toward town and the others went straight toward Ellie's. After a few blocks, Sarah said, "I'll catch up with you. See you at Ellie's."

Sarah turned back to town. She wanted to find out what Chuck was going to do. His comments about the killings and then the money did not match. But she had to make sure. Had her knight, her rider, turned into her father?

Chuck went into Big Mike's. "Hey, big guy. Need to get a couple things for tonight."

"Sure Chuck. Anything you want." Big Mike moved up to the counter, "What do you want?"

Sarah positioned herself across the street and saw Chuck dismount and enter the store. When she saw that his back was to the door, she quickly made it across the street and next to the corner. She ran down to the end of the store and through the back door. She looked around, no one was in the storage room, so she proceeded. She heard Big Mike ask what Chuck wanted, and listened to the rest.

"Well, I came into a little money this afternoon, not a big strike, but enough. I want to get something for my girls. It has to be good." Chuck shuffled along the counter. "What are those like?"

"Oh, the Rubies. I would think the girls would really like them. They are a real kick," Big Mike observed.

Sarah could only see Chuck's waist and the counter through the boxes and crates in the back. She saw the display case and remembered it from this afternoon. Lisa had commented how nice the rings and necklaces were and that she had some before they were kidnapped.

"Well, how about those?" Chuck asked.

"The pearls. They are special. Real smooth," Big Mike smiled.

"Is that something new over here?" Chuck moved a little further down the counter.

"Why yes, just got those. It is turquoise. Like blue ice," Mike said.

"And the big rocks?" Chuck asked.

"Got enough for any girl," Big Mike responded.

"Well, I take…" Chuck continued, but Sarah had to move. Someone else had come in the store. She was afraid of being seen. All her thoughts for Chuck were being dashed on those rocks. He was using the money to buy jewelry for her and Lisa, or even worse, for some other girls.

Chuck finished, "I have to stop by the bank. I'll have a card to go with it. If you could ask Morgan to deliver…" She had to move again. Then she heard him heading out the front. She went back out of the store and saw Chuck going down the walk to the bank. Again she managed to get to the corner of the bank. She saw him inside. The bank's manager and two others were with him. They were patting him on the back and shaking his hand. She saw him bend over and sign something and again backs were patted and hands shaken. She could only imagine that he had paid something off and it was just like her father. After her mother had died, he wasn't himself. He spent money on jewelry and presents for women and girls that were there less than a day. She couldn't believe it was happening to Chuck, her rider.

_A/N Okay Partners, little railroad construction_

_Nitroglycerin was used in railroad construction for the hard rock blasting through mountains. While Dynamite was introduced and used earlier in the crate, Nitro could have been available at the time as it was made on location by the railroad construction crews. See Wikipedia. _

_Hope you enjoy. _

_Partner, them gophers are coming. The only way I can hold them off is with some reviews. Don't forget to write. _


	11. Chapter 11 the Stage

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 11—the Stage

Sarah decided she better get back to Ellie's before Chuck got back. She was pained by the experience. She had followed Chuck after he got the twenty thousand dollars for killing the men in Palo Verdes. She was watching him at Big Mike's at the jewelry counter and then at the bank. She did not know what to do.

Sarah thought for sure that Chuck was doing the same thing that her father did. After her mother was killed, John Jay Walker went on the hunt in Sarah's view. He would use any windfall to add to his stable, going out and buying very expensive jewelry and then giving it to his current 'girlfriend'. She completely lost control one day when she saw him go into her mother's jewelry and get out a diamond necklace. That night at dinner it was on the neck of the woman who 'stayed' over night the precious evening. The woman added a bloody nose to her collection and Sarah left the house that night. She was beginning to think that her noble rider was no better.

Sarah's unhappiness slipped into her explanation to Lisa when she got back. She had not intended to poison Lisa but it came out. Lisa did not have the experiences of Sarah, but even if Chuck got her a necklace with the money, she did not want it either. Lisa asked, "Do you really know that he did buy them?"

"I saw him at the counter in Big Mike's store," Sarah said almost in tears.

Chuck finished up and got the dinner, Sizzling Shrimp from the restaurant next to Anna Wu's. He got to the house and noticed a pretty cold shoulder from Sarah. Even Lisa was acting strange. Neither had said a word since he came back to the house. Everyone was all in the kitchen with their plates, waiting for Chuck to open what he had brought.

Chuck put the dinner down on the kitchen cabinet. He looked at it, "Darn."

"What's the matter Chuck?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, I thought I asked for two big bowls of rice. We only have one," Chuck held it up.

Sarah saw Morgan coming to the back door of the house with a box. She did not want this. Whatever Chuck had gotten from Big Mike with that money was not right. It wasn't her rider. She felt her dreams being crushed. He was turning into her father. She saw Morgan carrying in the trophies, the jewelry she hated. She was getting ready to throw it in his face.

There was a knock at the door, "Hey buddy, order Sizzling Shrimp and leave me out? What do you think? Kwon got me as I was heading to Anna's and said you left this one behind. He gave me a little extra shrimp. So, can Anna and I join you?

"Oh sure Morgan," Chuck waved him in and looked at his sister. She shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, come on."

"And wow. I made your delivery." Morgan began.

Sarah thought for sure that was it. Morgan did not have presents for her and Lisa. Chuck had gotten that for some other girls. She was devastated.

"Those kids will be bouncing off the rafters for the next week. They loved the Rock sugar and the Ruby cinnamons were hits. I tried some of the ice blue turquoise. That's really great. But I must say I have never seen the Sisters praying like that. They were even dancing. That bank note of yours…" Morgan did not finish and Sarah was running from the kitchen crying out loud.

Lisa immediately understood what happened. She remembered looking at the candy in back of the counter at Big Mike's store. She and Sarah had been in Big Mike's a couple times when they were getting clothes. While they fawned over the jewelry, Lisa looked at the shelf in back. She had a hard time not asking for the whole bowl of chocolates that was calling from the back shelf. It had been so long since she had any candy. She was so happy with Chuck. Lisa took Chuck's arm, kissed him on the cheek, and said, "Quick, there was a misunderstanding. Go get her."

Chuck went out of the kitchen and followed the sounds of Sarah's crying. She went to the study in the far corner. Chuck got into the room and went to her side.

"Sarah, did I do something wrong? What? Please, tell me. I'd do anything for you. You know you can trust me." That resulted in louder crying. Chuck was really perplexed. He thought he had done something nice that afternoon. It helped make up for earlier in the day. But this was making no sense. "Angel, please tell me."

Through her sobs Sarah got out, "It's me. You don't deserve… I didn't trust…"

"What didn't you trust?" Chuck was taken a back a bit. "It's okay. You're my girl." Realizing that he hadn't asked, "I am sorry. I did not want that money from killing those men. I just can't do that. I gave it to the orphanage to help the kids. I had my own gold train today." Realizing she may not understand, "The train I saved did have a gold shipment on board. It was the gold from my mine. Not a lot, but enough to get it going. I am sorry I did not tell you." Chuck was bent over and down on his knees holding her hands.

Sarah moved her arms around him and kissed him. She looked into his eyes, "You are so wonderful. I am sorry. So sorry. My dad…"

Chuck kissed her forehead, "I am not you father, and not the railroad men you hate. I do hope that I can be what you…"

"You are…you are. I…" Sarah shook herself, "Well, I am not normally like this. I mean."

Chuck reached into his pocket, "I did get…"

"What do you mean, you're girl?" Sarah looked into those eyes.

He was smiling back, "I did get you something." He had it out of his pocket, "This was my mother's. I want you to have it. I did add one thing. It seemed appropriate."

He held up the silver bracelet. It had several charms and he pointed to the new one of a stagecoach. It had been repaired and was waiting at Big Mike's for pickup. Chuck knew that it was perfect timing. He wanted Sarah to become a part of his life. When he saw the little stagecoach in the jewelry case he knew he had the match.

"Chuck, this is something you get for your real girlfriend."

"I know."

"But this is real?"

"Yes," Chuck said. He stood up and got her up with him. They were close.

There was a knock at the study's door, "Excuse, Ellie said dinner was getting cold." Casey turned back toward the kitchen.

Chuck hugged Sarah, "Where's that ice when we need it?"

Hiram intercepted him back at the dining room, "Nice job son. Proud of what you did. That was really special."

Lisa came over and gave him a hug and then Sarah. She saw the bracelet. "Oh wow, Sarah. That is beautiful." Sarah held it so Lisa could see the stagecoach. Lisa went back to Chuck, "You really are…" and hugged him again.

Ellie noticed what Lisa had seen. She squealed a bit and ran to Sarah, "Oh, I am so happy. Thank you for coming and finding him. This is so great."

"Nice job, Bro, on both accounts," Devon shook Chuck's hand.

Ellie came up to Chuck and hugged him hard, "Real nice. How much gold did you have, if you gave that much to the Sisters?" Ellie knew about the gold mine. It had taken Chuck a long time to mine that much. He would be away for days and come back dusty.

"Enough to clear a few debts," Chuck smiled at her. The gold mine had been a part of the cover. He used the mine as an excuse to be way when he was really on some mission for the boss. It gave him some cover at work. He had told them when they agreed to hire him that he wanted to do a little prospecting. But he still felt bad about his sister and telling her lies.

"We'll talk after dinner." Ellie went over to her seat.

Dinner was finished and not a shrimp remained. Hiram looked over at Chuck and Ellie, "If you two ever want to open up a restaurant, does not matter where, I'll back you. Another great meal. Thank you."

The gentlemen adjourned to the porch and a few good cigars. Casey was standing next to Chuck, "You know, you could have mentioned that was your gold."

"Well, technically it wasn't. I had the ore from the mine waiting on a buyer. From what Mr. Cummings said at the bank, the buyers brought their own assayer, wrote out a check and had it shipped on the next train."

"Hum," a puff of smoke rolled out of Casey's mouth. "So, where's it at?"

"You mean the gold?" Chuck asked.

"Huh, no, the mine," Casey drew on the cigar.

"Well, not many know that." Chuck drew and puffed on the cigar. "I have tried to keep this quiet. You can't really have someone in my line of work, hitting the big one."

Casey smiled and nodded.

Hiram came up to them, "So what is your next step?"

"With?" Chuck asked.

"The gold," Hiram smiled. Devon and Morgan turned to listen.

"Oh, like I said to everyone. I got enough to from today, to buy some equipment and see how far the vein goes," he chuckled. "The first one I found went maybe four feet and played out. Could be the same and then I'll have some nice equipment I could sell to you."

"Yes, been in that situation many a time. I think I have a warehouse full of that. Thanks anyway, Son," Hiram nodded.

Sarah came out on the porch, "Anyone care for a little brandy?" They all followed her into the study.

In a while Ellie eyed Chuck and got him to follow her into the dining room. "So, fess up. What did you do today?"

Chuck was not ready for that question. "I did my best…"

"Well, I think you did, if you gave the bracelet to Sarah. Spill it. How much did you get and what did you do?" Ellie demanded.

Chuck was so relieved. She was not talking about the explosives and the shootings. He did not mind telling her. "Like I said, it was enough to clear a few debts. I figure I need to do this for all the things you and Devon have done for me." He pulled out the papers from his pocket. He took one sheet and gave it to his sister.

"Chuck! You didn't. Thank you so much. You are the best." Ellie looked at him. "You're not letting all this money go to your head, are you? The title, the bracelet, the donation… Chuck?"

"No Sis, I am still your little brother. Come on, you can show that to Devon later. Let's go enjoy our company," Chuck took her hand.

Back in the study Sarah stayed by Chuck's side. He held her hand the rest of the night.

The next morning at Castle they took their positions around the table in Chuck's office. Chuck brought the newspapers with him and Hiram and Casey were busy going through the stack. Chuck looked at the Telegraph drum and wrote down the results of one message. He knew better than to make a big deal and just passed it over to Hiram. It confirmed that everything was set for tomorrow.

Chuck knew he'd have a busy day. He had to make arrangements with everyone for while he would be gone. He prepared the report on the trestle and dropped it off with Emmitt. Telling him to order the supplies, he said he would be back in a couple weeks. It would take that long to get the timbers. Then he had to go in town. He stopped by the bank, post office, Big Mike's and Lester's. Sarah and Lisa accompanied him, except to Lester's. Sarah took Lisa over to a dress shop for one last chance at something that might fit.

The day was devoted to the minor details and preparation. Casey got his equipment set. His horse was to be boarded with Lester, as was Sarah's. Chuck had his set with Lester too and got Lester to agree to take them to a nearby ranch rather than have them stuck in a stable the entire time they were gone. Casey went over all the weapons and then each checked and cleaned their own.

There were no other messages that day. Dinner was a bit of a celebration and a good by. Ellie didn't want them to leave, but knew it had to come. Lisa had a hard time and Chuck spent most of his time trying to cheer her up.

The next morning Chuck told Ellie, "I have to go with them. After all this I want to make sure they make it."

"I know, and if we weren't still trying to break in around here, we would go with you. Please be careful." She smiled at her next thought, "You are going to take Sarah out to some place special?"

"Yes, we were planning on it we were going to go to Grand Hotel. We will go out. If I get a chance, I'll make a special night for Lisa too. Don't worry, I'll meet my obligations. You be careful. Remember, you run into any trouble and what?"

"I go get Big Mike. I know Buffalo Soldier and before that Petersburg. Or I get Sheriff Powell for the same reasons." She gave him one more hug, "Go on before I start crying."

They all fit in the larger buckboard. Chuck made arrangements with Lester to use it. Jeff would stop by later and bring it back to the stables. Chuck drove away from the house and they all waved. They drove up to Castle and the train was waiting for them.

The Marine Captain Fitzroy got off the train. His force deployed around the train and Chuck's shack. Sarah thought it curious that Chuck returned the Marine's salute, but was busy getting her luggage and Lisa's ready. Chuck went into Castle to check the Telegraph and came back out in time to see all of them get on board the train.

They sat in the passenger coach. Chuck sat next to Sarah and Lisa sat on the other side of the aisle. Casey and Hiram were in the seats behind and each taking a side of the aisle. The Marines had four in the front and four in the back of the car. Captain Fitzroy was off either in another car or with the engineers.

Chuck handed the Telegraph message to Sarah. It said, "Priority CC, provide protection to H&L. SW and JC to support. H&L to proceed east to Cheyenne. To be met by Pinkerton escort and proceed to Denver." She passed it to Lisa, who beamed at the prospect of them coming on the trip. Hiram and Casey read it.

Chuck was looking out the window, "I'll send Ellie a note and explain that we'll be away. We'll be able to spend a couple days in San Francisco. But not longer, the Rockies can get some early snows."

Sarah took his arm, "Don't worry. We spend at least one night out." She saw Lisa perk up at that. "Yes, you can come too. As long as your grandfather says it's okay."

"Yes, of course," Hiram knew he was already beat.

The trip to San Pedro was uneventful, but Chuck did point out to Sarah where the three men were and the trestle. She held his arm and eventually fell asleep.

It was not a long trip, but there was not much to see. The train pulled into the station at San Pedro and the Marines deployed. There was a carriage waiting for them and they were taken to a long boat at the pier. Again, the shuffle occurred moving between transportation, but there were no problems.

The cruise from San Pedro to San Francisco was also uneventful. They did eat with the Captain and the conversation was nice. It stayed away from the events over the past week and no questions were asked about the background of Chuck, Sarah, or Casey.

San Francisco was a whirlwind. Hiram and his granddaughter were the toast of the town. Within a day of getting there, all the prominent families had something set up with the Honorable Hiram Schwartz. Sarah controlled the appointments. Casey would check everyone as they came into the hotel for a visit. Chuck would sit in the corner of the hotel room and watch. Hiram began to consult with him after each business meeting and on occasion had him participate. In three of the meetings on railroads, Chuck became a partner and signed the papers along with Hiram. After one of those deals, Chuck jokingly told Sarah that maybe he could get her that job in transportation.

The last evening in San Francisco Chuck knocked on the door, "It is time we leave."

Hiram answered. "I am sorry. She said she would be ready. Sarah, you might want to check. Last time she was having problems with the dress."

"Certainly," She went to Lisa's bedroom.

Chuck said, "You know this is the last. We have to leave. There have already been reports of snow along the tracks."

"Yes, I know. And I think Lisa knows too. She's had a time. But we'll get the train tomorrow afternoon," Hiram winked at him.

"Okay," he looked at the back of the room and saw the two loveliest creatures there were. "You're doing better every night. Both of you are beautiful. Even better than the party at Ellie's," Chuck always used that. He knew that both were particularly pleased that night and they were radiant. He smiled with that mischievous look, "Kind sir, I shall bring them back at a suitable hour."

Casey came up beside him, "Just be careful." Chuck opened his coat to reveal the revolver. "Good."

Chuck was up on the floor as soon as dinner ended. He danced with Lisa and Sarah all night. Lisa had an occasional dance with someone else, but Chuck and Sarah would take the floor next to them and stay with them the entire dance.

After the last dance Lisa said, "After one dance with some of these men or boys, I know just what they want." She moved her seat closer to Chuck, "Help me find someone like you."

Chuck sputtered in his drink a little and smiled, "Sure, I'll send out a scouting party." He kissed her on the forehead, "You know I'll do anything for you."

Sarah smiled at the exchange and motioned to Lisa, "No, you don't get to keep him."

The next day they were on their way. The luggage had been loaded. Chuck was next to Hiram watching them load the bags. "You know, you might have been able to be one of those really rich people if you stay in Los Angeles. Ten bags of clothes for Lisa must have cost a little," he commented.

Chuck got hit over the head by Hiram's hat, "It was you that showed her those places." They both laughed.

For protection Chuck had arranged with the railroad lines that they have a car to themselves. They slept the first night and the train made it to the border. The next morning they were still proceeding. A porter came through and offered a cold breakfast and coffee.

The coffee was hot and welcome. Chuck was watching the back door of their car. He was wondering whether the Army troops were still in position as guards. He got up and walked toward the back of the car. He saw the snow out the windows. They were high in the mountains now and the snow was coming down hard. The valley was deep and gave way to a high mountain ridge.

As the train pulled up the slope of the trestle, Chuck leaned back on his way to the rear of the car. He looked into the next car and saw no soldiers. "Casey, possible problem. Get everyone down." He opened the door of the car with his gun up and ready. The snow hit him hard. He walked across to the other car. He was reaching for the door when he saw the carnage in the next car. Two soldiers were on the floor and there was blood around them. A hand with the crescent and cross was reaching for the door of the next car. Chuck saw several more men coming up the aisle behind the man with the hand.

Chuck turned and saw Sarah coming to the back door. He yelled, "Get down! Fulcrum's men!" The shots began. Chuck slammed the door and the man on the other side lost his gun. Chuck turned quickly, bent down and pulled the pin on the coupler. He was getting ready to leap, "Get down!" The bullets were flying all over. The door and three men came crashing at him. It was not much of a fight. Two of the men lost balance on the built up snow and pulled the rest over the rail. The bullets stopped flying. The men in the car came out and were pulling hard to put on the brake.

_A/N Okay Partners, no special history lesson today. Had looked for a hotel in San Francisco back in 1870, but could not confirm a name. The Palace seems to be a big hotel, but it was not built (the first one) until five or six years later. It was rebuilt after the earthquake. _

_Hope you enjoy. _

_Partner, those gophers are still out there. Need some more reviews to hold them off. Please don't forget to write. _


	12. Chapter 12 the Broken

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 12—the Broken

Sarah watched in disbelief as the cars sped back down the hill. They flew off the track at the turn as crashed into the bottom of the valley. When she turned, she saw that Casey, Lisa, Hiram and the porter were fine. "Chuck!" she went screaming out the back of the car. The train leveled off and Casey came running to her. He held her as she became more and more frantic. "Casey, he's gone! They charged out and knocked him over. We got to stop and get him. Casey!"

They felt the change in the movement; the train was now starting a descent. Sarah ran to the porter, "How do we stop this? Please stop it."

"Ma'am, I don't think they're going to. This is the worst part of the trail. No one stops going down this mountain. You'd lose your brakes if you tried and then fly off at the last turn. I don't think the engineer would," the man shook his head.

"Casey, please. Please go ask. We can't just leave him," Sarah was pleading.

Casey nodded, "I'll ask." He started to the front and went through the cars to the front of the train.

The porter had gone with him and opened the locked doors to get through. At the end, the porter pointed at the ladder. "Go up there and over the timber car. There's another ladder on the other side. You'll see the engineer and fireman. Ask them, but I don't think so."

Casey reached the engine compartment. After a yelling session with his gun out, the engineer step next to him, "We can't, it won't stop now. We'll stop as soon as we can, but right now that's going to be Reno. And this has the looks of a blizzard. Can't you tell? The wind is blowing in from the back of the train."

Casey growled, "Stop when you can. We'll figure out what to do then."

The way back to their car was harder. The wind was sweeping over the train and the snow had built up over the wood. Casey made his way but it was long and hard. The porter was waiting for him at the door.

"What did they say?" the porter asked.

"Same as you. They won't stop. I have to tell them," Casey motioned to the back of the train.

When Casey got to the car, he saw Sarah and Lisa waiting on the other side of the door. He could tell their eyes were red before he walked in. He opened the door and shook his head, "They can't stop. Not possible." Sarah and Lisa slumped into the bench. It was like the fight was gone.

Hiram went to his granddaughter, "He could still make it. He has a lot of grit and determination."

Sarah and Lisa looked up at him, "How do you know?"

"We were there a long time. I talked to Ellie and his other friends. Especially Morgan, he knew a lot about Chuck. Did you know that Chuck had been with some long lost Indian Tribe? He has been taught to live in the wild. Morgan said he became one of their best trackers. Morgan thinks he can see something before it happens," Hiram said.

"What?" Sarah asked. Casey started to listen.

"His boss knows. He let it slip once that he could have an agent take care of us, one who was the best tracker he'd ever seen. I did not understand at the time, but I do now." He looked in Sarah's eyes. "You think it's true, don't you?"

Lisa looked at Sarah for a nod or something. Sarah saw Lisa looking at her. Just slightly her head moved, no. Lisa blinked her understanding. They would not tell her grandfather, but yet his story gave them hope.

Hiram patted Lisa on the head.

Sarah looked at Casey, "Did they say anything else?"

"Not that you want to hear. We are in a blizzard or something close to one. The wind is whipping down the mountain faster than the train is moving. The next stop would be Reno. I think that is another hour away." He paused. "And well."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"We can't stop to look for him. We have to get Hiram to a place where we can protect him. That's not along this track," Casey looked at her. "You know that is the right decision."

She buried her head in her hands, "Yes." Sarah knew Casey was right. They had to protect Hiram and Lisa. She continued to hope that Chuck was okay. But she knew that the results of the fall and then the blizzard could be deadly. She was starting to feel like she did when she lost her mother, lost and without something to hold on to and provide support. No one since then had been so much a part of her life. She was surprised that her rider was becoming that person. Sarah thought, _'I just can't lose him.'_

Sarah and Lisa sat next to each other firmly holding on to each other. Casey sat a little further up and just looked out the window. Hiram went back to where he left his books and began reading.

The snow and the wind did not let up. The train slowed when it got to Reno. There was a quick halt and then it started up again. The porter came back in a while, "I am sorry, but we have to keep going. If we don't, we would get stuck. Sorry folks."

Sarah and Lisa held each other a little tighter.

The day turned into night and the train kept on.

The next morning Chuck woke again. He had remembered the train and then falling off. The rest was a blank. He rubbed his head. There was a pretty good lump even with the snow he put on it. It had been a fitful night. He was shaking. His leg still hurt. But knew he had a chance. The day before he found the men that fell off the train with him. Their bodies were broken in several places. Chuck took the coats and shirts from them. Dealing with his leg, he cut limbs from the small pines and made a splint. He used a shirt to tie it off, and the big guy's pant leg to hold it in place. He found a place between some boulders and trees. Pulling branches down, he made a shelter and waited out the storm.

He had watched the cars as they descended the incline. While he heard the cars break up, he knew there were too many men aboard. There was a very good chance some would be left and coming his way. The way east led to a town on the other side of the mountain. The trail west would go for seventy miles before there were suitable shelters.

Chuck checked his pocket watch and saw that it was still keeping time. He wound it and put it back. He remained quiet. Chuck listened for another half hour. He had gone over it the day before, but he started again. She was the reason that anything matter. Chuck began to remember the events from the first time he saw her. The Golden Angel was in the stagecoach. He marveled how beautiful that face was. He began to relive each step and every word. He was still amazed that she said yes that first day. Everything happened from that.

In his mind he had finish reliving his birthday party. There were no sounds of that. And what he did hear were the movements of a deer and birds calling in the morning. On another day that deer might be something he would hunt, but the others were still a worry. There was an eagle somewhere close by that kept calling out. Chuck took that as his friend. The eagle and birds would help warn him. He slowly crawled out from his cover. The snow on this side of the mountain had come down fairly straight, but he knew the winds on the other side were great and drifts were waiting for him. He gathered the coats and shirts and made a backpack out of them.

Chuck slowly moved forward. The progress was painfully slow. He had at least another thousand feet in elevation to go up the mountain. He was elated when he found the trail for the railroad. It was the same as the route to San Pedro, a road paralleled the tracks. In this case the trail offered a path that was not riddled with boulders and fallen down trees. He paused again beside the trail listening for any sounds. The eagle was still there echoing through the hills, but nothing else. He decided that it was worth the risk. He had his guns and a couple from the fallen Fulcrum men.

Gritting his teeth at every step he made it to the top. He checked his watch and saw that it was a little after Noon. He was thankful that the wind was not strong. He could still hear the birds. The eagle had long ago found its prey and let out a whoop as it headed to the kill. Chuck was continuing when he noticed a ledge that could offer a view of the valley behind him. He crossed the path and slowly made his way to the rock ledge. It was an outcropping of rock that was wet and covered with snow. He stood debating whether to climb out, but finally decided that he had to know whether he could continue using the trail or had to make his own.

Getting into position he was able to see the wreckage and was surprised to see a small fire with smoke billowing down the valley. Waiting in the position he was able to see two men cross in front of the fire. He continued to look at the sections of the trail that were visible and saw no one. While the rock surface was definitely having an effect on his body's temperature, he waited further. He spent some time estimating the distance between the sections of the trail and then the time it would take to travel that area. He figured another thirty minutes and he would know whether there was anyone on the trail.

Chuck stared at the trail and his mind drifted to the dinner at the Cantina. Her outfit was nice. The soft cream top with the leather coat and brown riding pants she did look gorgeous.

The view at noon was gorgeous with the snow packed on the mountains. Sarah was alert and anxious. The engineer had agreed to stop at Ogden, a town north of Salt Lake City. It was just a few miles ahead. They could get off the train and rest at the town's hotel. The layover would only be three hours, but they could check on the search efforts for Chuck.

They spent the previous day determining how to send out their requests. Casey agreed that Sarah would go first with a coded message to her boss. That message could be relayed to Chuck's boss and add some pressure to the search. Their secondary concern was that Fulcrum had found them on the train. They made a list of who had been informed of the itinerary and included that in Sarah's message. Casey prepared a simple message outlining the train accident west of Reno and asked local law enforcement to look for survivors. Hiram copied most of Casey's message. His message was to Central Pacific. He added a line to Leland Stanford to look for his partner from the Wells Fargo deal and gave him a warning to use the authentication. After they sent those messages, the station master told them that he had sent word down the line. He did not expect anything soon since the storm was continuing. With that much snow over the pass they were going to hold any traffic until the next day.

Sarah's leg was bouncing in anticipation. This was the next day. Ogden was just ahead. Lisa noticed, "It's just a few more minutes. It will be good news. It has to be right?"

"Yes, I know. It has to be," Sarah smiled at her friend.

Casey looked up, "Don't get your hopes up."

"Casey!" both exclaimed.

"He said they weren't going to start running through the pass until today," Casey replied.

"We know," they said.

"Careful Marshal, we're outnumbered," Hiram chuckled.

Casey grunted in the affirmative.

The porter came through, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll be stopping for three hours." He pulled out his watch. "So please be back by 3:00 PM. We will leave within ten minutes of that."

"Oh, when are we going to get there?" Lisa asked.

The porter smiled, "Miss, it will be two more days before we get to your stop at Cheyenne. We will be starting our normal run from here, unless we run into more snow. We will only stop if there are some passengers to pick up or drop off."

Casey asked, "You going to be adding cars?"

"Yes, but we know your concerns. We'll be putting a box car in between so no one can get into your car," the porter responded. "There's the station, hang on."

The train slowed and came to a stop before the station. Casey and Sarah got out first and looked around for any problems. Sarah motioned Hiram and Lisa to follow. They went into the station and found a telegraph office next to it. There was one message waiting for Hiram, "H Schwartz. As of ten o'clock nothing moving through the pass. First train expected to leave Truckee at Noon. Should be at reported area by 2 PM. Will stop at Reno to report findings. L Stanford."

Hiram passed it to Sarah, "Not what you wanted, but progress."

She read it, "I know. Thank you." She gave it to Casey and then Lisa got it. All were still hopeful, but a little disappointed that the trains did not start earlier. Casey checked with the telegrapher and found a new hotel just down the street. With Casey ahead and Sarah in the rear they went to the hotel. Casey signed in as Alex Coburn plus three. When he flashed his badge, the hotel clerk came up with four keys. They adjourned to their rooms. Casey and Sarah took turns at watch, each for an hour and fifteen minutes.

Sarah had first watch, but when her turn at rest came, Sarah rolled back and forth in her bed. She still could not shake the thoughts of Chuck. Seeing him and the others go over the side of the train was still very vivid.

Chuck's memory of Sarah at the Los Angeles hotel after defusing the bomb at the bank was vivid. He remembered her little wave at the door of the hotel. It gave him hope back then, and did now. Chuck was still on the cliff at the mountain pass. He could see the trail beside the railroad or at least most of it down to the wreckage of the cars at the bottom of the mountain. He had been there thirty minutes now, so he was fairly certain that there was no one on the road heading to the top of the mountain. The survivors from the wreckage were huddled around the fire next to the wreckage. Chuck began the process of getting back off the cliff. While the snow and ice were melting, the process was still slow. The leg brace that he was using on his leg meant that standing on the rock surface was risky at best. He stayed down and crawled his way back over the rock. Using the crutch he had fashioned he continue back to the trail.

Chuck was happier. He knew he could make it to Reno if he had too. He had the water from the snow and knew even another day without food would not be completely impossible. Chuck began walking the trail. He found that this part was at least level and the snow was not too much of a problem. The winds had pushed the snow to one side of the trail and the other side was relatively clear. Chuck marched on the clear side and was making good time.

Chuck was still using the birds and wild life as a warning mechanism. They were clear and calling in the cool air. Chuck continued and made it to the downhill slope of the other side of the mountain. Slowly walking down the mountain he took a rest every few minutes. The stress of walking down the mountain was taking its toll on his leg.

Having walked and slid for some time, Chuck waited on the side of the trail. He was sure that he had spent a couple hours coming down the mountain. He looked at his watch at the same time he heard the whistle of a train in the distance. As he listened he realized that it was a signal designed for alerting others the train was stopping. He was a bit chagrined.

Back at Ogden, Sarah got up to the knock at her door. It was Casey. She was a bit chagrined too. They had asked to be awakened if any of the telegraph messages resulted in a reply. If Casey got to her door first, then there were no messages.

Casey only grunted when she got out of her room. The others joined them in short order.

Hiram saw Sarah's sad face, "Don't worry we'll hear soon."

Sarah and Lisa walked down the hotel hall together. They went by the telegraph office and confirmed there were no other messages. When they checked with the Station Master, they confirmed that the train would stop at Castle Rock, the last stop before entering Wyoming. Sarah was not happy with that news. The normal schedule showed Castle Rock to be a seven hour trip. She was sure only one of them could get off the train to check on messages. It would be too dark and harder to protect Hiram and his daughter.

Sarah grudgingly got on the train. It was set up as they had been told. Their car was separate. When they got in the car Sarah looked at Casey, "Chuck kept saying the symbols he saw on the Fulcrum agents were the crescent and cross. Could you, probably with you badge showing, go through the cars and see if there is anyone on board with those symbols?"

"Right, you stay here," Casey answered.

Sarah waited with her gun out. Lisa and Hiram sat behind her. It was another five minutes before Casey got back.

"We're clear. Only a couple, two kids and a couple elderly people that looked like they could be Hiram's grandparents," Casey reported. That got a smile from Hiram. Casey checked out the door to make sure no one else got on board. The train moved on.

Chuck was on the down slope of the mountain and realized the train must have picked up the survivors and continued up the mountain. It stopped again and gave the characteristic whistle. Chuck knew they stopped at the site he fell off the train. That could only happen if the people on the new train had been in the car with the Fulcrum shooters. Chuck knew that he would have to let this train pass by. He was in no shape to start a shoot out and there was no time to warn the people on the train and keep them safe. It would be better to let the Fulcrum agents escape.

Chuck moved off the trail and on to the far side away from the tracks. It was another ten minutes and the train went passed. Chuck waited until he could no longer hear them. He got back out on the path and continued. It felt like the pain was back, but he pushed on again sometimes sliding on his rear and back several yards down the mountain.

On stopping once and finding a good shelter in some cliffs, Chuck fell asleep. When he woke it was already two hours later. He got up and warmed himself. He started to wonder. If the schedule was coming back to the tracks, a west bound train would be coming through in another thirty minutes. He was close enough to the beginning of the up slope of the mountain to build a small signal fire to alert the train to stop. He got to his position by the tracks and began building a fire. He had a flint with him and began the sparks as soon as the tinder was gathered. Within minutes he had a reasonable fire going.

Chuck saw the train heading toward his position. It began the signals that he heard earlier. It was going to stop for him. The train engine came next to him and the engineer looked at him, "Say we were told to look for survivors of a wreck up the line. Are Gould or Fisk a friend of yours?"

Chuck smiled, "Not a friend of Gould or Fisk."

"Good, then what is your name?"

"My dad called me Ace." Chuck followed the pattern.

"Then get on board Ace. Our porter will help you. Here he comes," the engineer said.

Chuck put the fire out with some snow and the porter came up. "Hey let me help you. I'm Red. Did you bust up your leg?"

"Yeah, fell off the train yesterday. You're the first heading back west. I could use a ride to your next stop with a reliable telegraph," Chuck replied

_A/N Okay Partners, little California history._

_Well, Stanford finally gets in the story; only this is Leland Stanford, President of Central Pacific, Southern Pacific and Director of Wells Fargo. Governor of California in early 1860s, he was also a US Senator. And yes, he founded Stanford. See Wikipedia _

_Hope you enjoy. _

_Partner, those gophers are making a stand. Need as many reviews as we can to hold them off. Don't forget to write. _


	13. Chapter 13 the Ride Ahead

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 13—the Ride Ahead

Chuck was getting help from Red, the porter on the west bound train outside of Reno. Red helped him step into the passenger car. Red said, "I think we have a doctor in the next car. You stay here and I'll get him."

Chuck replied, "Thanks." He moved back in the bench seat. It felt good, so did the warmth of the car. He nodded at the people next to him and looked down at his leg. He was not sure if he made it worse, but he was sure the doctor could set it.

Red brought the doctor in tow. "This is Doc Harris. He can help you."

Chuck started, "Hi, Charles Carmichael. Very glad you are here." Chuck pulled off the extra pant leg and his make shift brace. Then he pulled off his boot. He had seen his sister cut off boots and knew that if he wanted to keep it, it had to come off. Ellie, and he thought other doctors, had no problem just cutting anything away that was blocking her work. "Can I take my pants down? I don't exactly have an extra pair with me."

Doc Harris said, "Sure."

Chuck pulled off the pants. His long johns still covered him.

Doc Harris, "Thanks, I can get it from here." He took a knife and cut the long johns down the leg that had been broken. "Charles, I am going to reset it and then…" He suddenly pulled hard on Chuck's leg and moved it back into position. Chuck almost passed out from the sudden pain. He grabbed on to everything he could. "Okay got it. I am going to use these new braces. They are curved and should fit nicely. Your left fibula was broken. With these braces you should be able to move around and it will be better than the Plaster of Paris cast. I do want you to stay off of it as much as you can for a couple days. Keep using that walking stick you made, if you have to get up. It should be healed up in about six weeks."

Chuck held up his hand, "Thanks Doc. I'll check in with my doctor as soon as I can."

Red was still standing there. "You need anything else let us know."

"Well, I do need to get back with my friends. Right, the real ones. So, please wake me at the next stop and I'll switch trains." Chuck saw Red nod.

"Sure Ace, the next stop is Cisco. They have a telegraph there so you can let your friends know." He pulled out a schedule. "If everything is back on schedule, you'll only have a half hour wait and the east bound should get to the station."

"Great. That will be just fine. Thank you," Chuck smiled at him.

"Sure," Red moved off checking others in the car.

Chuck pushed back in the bench seat and kept his leg up. It was still throbbing from being reset. He nodded off and was asleep until Red woke him for the next stop. The engineer and Red took him into the station and introduced him to the Station Master. Chuck thanked Red and the engineer again and they left with their train.

The Cisco Station Master took him next door to the Telegrapher. Chuck sent a coded message to his boss. It outlined the problems he had and that at least two, but maybe more Fulcrum agents were on the east bound train ahead of him. He suggested that Hiram proceed to Cheyenne so they could pick up the protection from Pinkerton. He would try to catch up with them there. He asked that the instructions be sent through Graham and encoded for Sarah. Then he sent another designed to catch up with Sarah and the rest, "Broken leg but fine, details from boss. CC." He waited for the next train with the Station Master.

The wait was almost over. Sarah, Casey, Hiram, and Lisa's train was pulling into the station at Castle Rock and could see the Station Master waiting. Casey and Sarah agreed that she would get off. When the train came to a stop, the porter helped her from the train. Sarah walked over to the Telegraph office. Lisa saw Sarah coming out off the Telegraph office. She was smiling and waving a message. Lisa knew it had to be good news.

Sarah came into the car. She was waving the message from Chuck, "He's alright. Has a broken leg, but said he was fine."

Casey joked, "He would have said he was fine in the stagecoach." Then he said in a lower voice, "As long as you were holding him."

That evoked a, "Casey," from both Lisa and Sarah and a laugh from Hiram.

Sarah gave the message to Lisa. Lisa smiled and gave Sarah a hug. Sarah took out her decoder and began on the second message. When she was done, it said, "Proceed to Cheyenne, meet with Pinkerton. CC to meet you there. Two surviving Fulcrum agents arrested at Winnemucca. LG sends for G." She passed around the results.

Hiram said, "That's great. We can relax a little."

Casey shook his head at Sarah. She agreed. There was still a chance that at any of these stops Fulcrum could be in position. Fulcrum knew which train they were on. So they would have to be alert.

Sarah said, "Yes, you guys go to sleep. I'll take first watch. If we stop and wake you Casey, so we can check both sides for people getting on."

Casey grunted and laid down on a bench. Hiram was next. Lisa came over to sit by Sarah, "Alright if I sit here?"

"Oh, sure. How are you doing?"

Lisa looked at Sarah, "I am happy, Chuck is okay."

"Yes, I am too," Sarah agreed. She watched out the window.

Chuck was watching out the window of the passenger car. He had his leg up and across the bench. With his back against the wall of the passenger car, he was looking out the window on the other side of the aisle. Everything was fine on the new train. The Station Master at Cisco introduced him to the crew. Chuck found that Red was a normal name. The porter was called Frenchie and the engineer was Dutch. They all knew he was some kind of a mystery and he had the backing of Leland Stanford the President of Central Pacific, their company. But they were more than happy when the porter mentioned that there was a problem with a sticking throttle. Chuck knew how to fix it and provided a solution so it would not happen again. The train was making good time and ahead of schedule at most stops.

Both trains continued on schedule.

Sarah's train reached Cheyenne late the next day. Sarah stayed with Hiram and Lisa. Casey went to make sure their luggage got off the train with no problems. The Station Master came out and introduced himself. He gave a note to Hiram. It was a Telegraph message from Leland, "Union Pacific is cooperating. Denver Pacific prepared to transport. Wells Fargo available to assist. LS."

The Station Master said, "The Inter-Ocean hotel has just been built. It is promising reasonable rates and new clean rooms. You might try there, if you want a room. The cross connection to Denver does not leave for another four hours."

Hiram said, "Well, we will be waiting for Charles Carmichael. He also goes by Ace. He's not a friend of Gould or Fisk."

The Station Master's eyes went wide. Sarah's did in turn as she was hoping nothing was wrong.

Lisa was watching, "What? Is something wrong?"

"There is a battle shaping up. Central Pacific and Union Pacific have sent out competing bids for the services of Mister Carmichael. Seems in his short time as a passenger he has provided invaluable engineering support for both companies. It started with a stuck throttle, but has expanded. They have set up a little office in the car he is traveling in. At the next stop they are putting in a telegraph. Apparently Mister Carmichael can use the Telegraph himself," the Station Master explained.

Casey interjected, "Good way to keep a low profile."

Hiram smiled and responded to the Station Master, "Well first they can ask me, he is my partner."

"Oh yes sir, this should be interesting."

Sarah added, "Yes, it should." Lisa was almost laughing.

"Oh there is one message for SW. That must be you Miss Walker. Here, sorry I did not think of it earlier." The Master got it out of his coat pocket.

Sarah opened it, "Doing good. Busy. Hope things are fine. See you shortly. CC." Sarah was happy with the note. She was pleased that he had thought to send her something. She gave it to Lisa.

Just then a group of men came on the station's platform. Casey's hand went down to his gun. Sarah's hand was in the folds of her shirt and starting to point at the men. The lead man held up his hands, "I'm Agent Johnson of the Pinkerton Agency. I assume that you are the Honorable Hiram Schwartz and party?"

Hiram went forwarded, "Yes, could we see some identification?"

Agent Johnson came forward with his Pinkerton identification badge. "Yes sir, here it is."

Hiram looked at it then passed it to Sarah. When she gave it to Casey he pulled back his coat so that his Marshal's badge showed. Hiram looked at the agent, "We'd like to go to the Inter-Ocean hotel. We are waiting on a friend. He was delayed. He should be here late tomorrow or the next morning. Any problems with that?"

"No sir, we can adjust." He waved to two of his men, "Get their luggage, we'll be going to the Inter-Ocean. Sir, please this way we have a carriage for you."

At the bottom of the platform, two men waited with a carriage for four. They proceeded to the hotel in a column. Casey did not like the arrangement and kept his gun out. When they got to the hotel they found that their rooms had already been picked out and the keys were waiting. Casey put his hand on the keys.

Casey stood there at the counter with his hand on the keys. Talking to the hotel clerk he said, "Tell me where these rooms are located."

"Sir, they are on the east side of the building. They have a nice view of the plains." The clerk started to turn away.

"Give us rooms on the west side. Or we leave." Casey pushed the keys back to the clerk.

The clerk almost made a mistake, "You can have the rooms I gave you."

Sarah approached the counter. In a sweet voice she said, "Maybe you did not hear, we want the rooms on the west side." She produced a gun and placed it on the counter. "Let me see your hands. Now!" The gun was now pointed at the clerk.

Agent Johnson stepped forward and started to get Sarah's arm. It was a surprise, "Put her arm down and back away from my friend." It was a calm, strong voice backed up by a small Remington derringer. "As she said, now!"

Casey turned with a gun in both hands, "Gentlemen, let's be careful of our choices."

Hiram looked at the clerk, "You should be able to end this. Show us the back of your hands."

A taller gentleman in a dark suit came around the corner from the bar. "Danny, show them your hands," the man said.

Danny reluctantly put out his hands. They were slightly disfigured with burns and his little finger on the left hand was missing.

"I am not sure what you might be looking for, but it is not Danny. I am General Stanfield, now retired. I am the owner of this establishment. If Danny did something to displease you, I am sorry." The General looked over the crowd at the counter. "Is there some way I could get you to put your weapons away?"

Sarah was the first to put her gun away, "Danny, please accept my apology. We have been having problems with people that have a unique tattoo on the back of their hands. I am sorry."

Lisa put her gun away and Casey holstered his. The Pinkerton agents relaxed their stance.

Hiram said, "I am sorry. But we will need rooms on the other side of the hotel. Call it a precaution."

"Danny, get them the rooms on the top floor on whatever side they are looking for. We are opening them tomorrow. They should be completely furnished. If there is anything that you are missing, please let me know. Stan, get their bags and show them to their rooms." The General moved to Hiram. "Welcome to our hotel, I am sorry that we started that way." He held out his hand to Hiram, "I am General John Stanfield, recently retired."

After the introductions were made, the General understood, "Any support you need, please let me know. Danny and the others working in this hotel were with me in several campaigns. You can count on them. Again, thank you for choosing our hotel."

They went up to their rooms. They were on the third floor of the hotel and at the west side. After putting their luggage in the rooms, they met in Hiram's room.

Casey knew to explain, "It was too pat. I could not take the chance of an ambush."

Sarah replied, "Oh, you were right. And while I feel terrible about his hands, when Danny did not show them, I began to think the whole thing was a set up."

"And Granddaughter, you better know what you are doing when you pull a gun," Hiram said. "I am still not sure I like the idea that you have one, but I do understand why you got it out. Just understand that even pulling the gun can be thing that makes you have to use it." He paused for a second, "I have seen Chuck deal with the problem. I suggest you talk with him about it when he gets here."

"Yes, Granddad."

Casey looked at Sarah, "Let's get Agent Johnson and make sure we are set. I'd like a little rest until Chuck gets here." Sarah nodded. They spent the rest of the evening checking the protection set up and the position of the Pinkerton men. Satisfied, they slept until late the next morning.

By the following day Chuck knew that he would be back with Sarah in the morning. The train was scheduled to arrive at 6:00 AM in Cheyenne. They were just outside of Rawlings, Wyoming. He felt relived. So far all the reports from Sarah had been positive. They got to the hotel the night before and the Pinkerton men were providing protection. She reported no other problems. All of the Telegraph traffic had been encoded.

After the showing the engineer something as simple as oiling the throttle, Chuck was shown a train that had just been deadlined. The Station Master was explaining his problem to Chuck as they were waiting for a new load of wood. Chuck had run into that problem. It was more complicated but an easy fix. The engine was losing pressure. The seals were starting to come apart. He gave them a simple solution for the seals and said they needed to fix the cause. He suggested checking the alignment of the engines wheels. After a thirty minute wait while the other engineers checked, they reported back that he was correct.

On the other side of Ogden, a Union Pacific engineer was hopping a ride, and lamented to Chuck about his problems with some track they were laying. Chuck happened to ask about where the tracks were being laid. This time, he had to turn to look out the train car window, he flashed. The flash included a couple maps of the area and mining reports. It was enough to highlight the soil condition. He had run into the problem before in the war. After rearranging the benches and adding a table, Chuck examined the details of the maps the man had with him. At the next stop, they telegraphed ahead for more maps of the area. Chuck finally had the map he was looking for. It showed that mining had been done in the area and there were already some sink holes. He showed the man a way to get around the problem area.

As indicated by the Station Master at Cheyenne, the engineers and construction architects seeking Chuck's advice snowballed. By the time his train left Castle Rock, it had been outfitted with a mobile telegraph and more table space. They brought aboard a wheel chair with large wheels in the back and small wheels in the front. It had a braced foot rest that rose for Chuck's leg. Eventually they added three thin beds that doubled as benches and storage containers. There was a small delay, as they added another car to the train. The passengers were put in the new car just added to the train. Another engineer came aboard at Castle Rock, and then three were dispatched from Cheyenne and met Chuck's train at Table Rock. As the day wore on, Chuck sent messages asking for advice from Hiram and approvals from his boss. The services of Charles Carmichael were finally procured. The payment was the fully equipped 'engineering car.'

Chuck continued to work that last night. He finished the last drawing for a trestle at midnight. He turned to the senior engineer, "Carl, I have to get some sleep. I have a big day tomorrow."

Carl Johns was pleased with the results, "Yes, get your sleep. You have certainly earned it."

Chuck was bothered by the Union Pacific's approach to construction. There were some indications that the construction costs were low in comparison to what he thought was being charged. It bothered him as he went to sleep, but he was not able to get a handle on it.

The next morning, Sarah was positive she was going to get a handle on it. She convinced Casey and Agent Johnson of the Pinkerton's that she would meet Chuck at the Cheyenne train station. Lisa was just as adamant. She got her grandfather to agree that she could go along. The Pinkerton men were stationed along the route and Sarah and Lisa wore riding pants and blouses that were subdued. They both put their hair up and wore Stetson's hats

Sarah and the others had waited almost two days at Cheyenne for Chuck. Sarah was still anxious. She had gone over and over how something could have been different when he fell off the train. She knew in her heart that she was building him back up again into a fantasy. Then she would remember back to Palos Verdes, the orphanage, Tommy and the dance. She knew he was real. And more and more she wanted that real man to be hers.

Sarah was on the train station platform waiting. Chuck's train was due any minute.

"Sarah, please stop. You're starting to make me nervous," Lisa commented at Sarah's pacing. "He's going to be fine. Right?"

Sarah stepped over to Lisa. She put her arm around Lisa's shoulder. "Yes, there will be no problem."

Just then the engine' headlamp became visible. The train pulled up to the station. Chuck's car was at the end of the platform and in front of Sarah. Four men got out of the car and were yelling their thanks back over their shoulders. Chuck appeared in the door. He was leaning on his walking stick and his right hand had several folded papers. His face broke into a smile that was growing. He dropped the papers and walked as fast as he could to the platform. He saw her face and a little of the gold sneaking down from the hat. She was beautiful, his angel.

Sarah saw him and started to beam. Her whole face lit in a smile. Her rider was back and safe. She went to reach for him, but he had her in his arms.

Chuck balanced on one foot and held her tight.

Sarah started "I thought you had been…"

He interrupted her. Pushing back her hat, he kissed her. Seeing Lisa, he said, "Group hug," and reached out to include Lisa. Still smiling, he tilted her hat back and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You doing okay?"

Teary eyed Lisa answered, "Yes," and reached up and kissed his cheek.

"How about you?" he asked Sarah. Holding her tighter, he saw a man approaching.

Agent Johnson held out his badge, "I am Agent Johnson. We should leave."

Chuck turned his head a little, "Nice to meet you. I am Charles Carmichael." He waved to the train engineer. "How about we step back in the car? I need to show these ladies a few things."

Agent Johnson nodded, but did not follow.

Chuck tried hard to offer his hand to Sarah and Lisa. They both grabbed his arm and helped him in the car. "Thanks. It is getting better. I can walk on it a little now," Chuck pointed to his leg.

"Wow, this is nice," Lisa said going around the car. "It almost looks like Castle's office. The only things you need are a ticker tape and shower."

"Well, rail…" Sarah stopped. "Sorry, trying not to do that." She took his hand, "It is nice."

"I am glad you like it. We get to keep it." Chuck nodded to Lisa, "Your granddad helped work it out. You may have heard I was helping the two lines during the trip." Chuck saw Lisa and Sarah nod. "For the time I spent helping the two railroads we made a deal so we get to keep the car. With a little support from my boss, we worked it so that it will get transported where ever we need to go. So, we can use it to go down to Denver. There was a line that opened last summer between Cheyenne and Denver, the Denver Pacific Railway. There are a few additions to the car to be made here at the yard. It should be ready to go tomorrow morning." Chuck saw Sarah's smile disappearing. He knew this little deal was getting too close to what she hated about her dad. "So, you know I keep saying we get to keep this, as in us."

Sarah looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"As a part of the cover and not knowing where Fulcrum's agents were, I was introduced as Charles Carmichael. So, all the paperwork was with my cover name. At the boss's suggestion we included your name and Casey's. Then when we negotiated the used of other lines, Hiram added Lisa's name." He saw Sarah's eye get angry looking. He held up his free hand. "It's so Lisa has a way to escape and be safe if everything goes wrong. I thought it made sense."

"Sarah, it does make sense. That way any of us can use it." Lisa smiled, "I mean what could be niftier than that. I can…"

"No." It was a joint statement from Chuck and Sarah and broke out laughing. "Yeah, right. I can see your grandfather and my boss coming after me, if you took it for a joy ride." He started standing and acting like her granddad.

"Okay. Okay, you're right." Lisa said. She started to look around at all the maps and drawings. "Wish we could use all this to find Fulcrum and who leaked the information to them."

_A/N Okay Partners, little history. _

_Plaster of Paris casts were in use back in the 1870s. And there was an introduction of a latex based cast, similar to the fibreglass ones we use now. See Wikipedia. Also, did see that crutches as we know them were a few years in the future._

_For Cheyenne found several references to the Inter-Ocean Hotel. One indicated that President Teddy Roosevelt stayed there. _

_Pinkerton provided support to Lincoln during the civil war like a Secret Service. __ Google _

_Who would have guess, a modern wheelchair was patented in 1869. It had large wheels in the back and small wheels in the front. Google_

_Union Pacific had significant problems dating __back to 1864 with Crédit Mobilier of America. After the scandal surfaced in 1872, the Union Pacific was nearly bankrupt. See Wikipedia._

_Stetson started producing hat__s in large numbers back in 1865. Google _

_Yes, I even checked to see when trains had head lamps__, 1830s. See Google: __The History and Evolution of the Railway Locomotive Headlamp_

_The line between Denver and Cheyenne had just opened in June of 1870. See Wikipedia._

_Hope you enjoy. _

_Partner, I found those gophers have cousins called prairie dogs and there are thousands of them between Denver and Cheyenne. Keep those reviews coming, might be able to hold them off. Don't forget to write. _


	14. Chapter 14 the Telegraphers

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 14—the Telegraphers

Chuck, Sarah and Lisa were in the 'engineering car' at the Cheyenne train station. Chuck looked at Sarah thinking about her last comment. She wondered whether they could use all the maps Chuck had to find Fulcrum and the people who leaked the information about their trip. "Well, that's a part of what I was hoping. I have ordered a safe for installation in the car. I mean if we could collect the right information…"

"I know, that's what Langston says all the time," Sarah smiled at him.

Chuck looked back out the cars window, "Yeah that would be nice. So, how are things here?"

Lisa was first, "We really needed you."

Sarah understood. It was not like San Francisco. The Pinkerton agents tried to control everything. She motioned outside the car, "They have been doing a very, very good job protecting us. We have not been able to do much."

"Your reports indicated that there was nothing around here that seemed to be Fulcrum related. I guess that's good. It seems strange that we lost them," Chuck looked at Sarah for an answer.

"I know. But I don't have an answer." Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, let's get going. They still have to take this over and fix it up. Let's stop by the telegraph office and send this," Chuck held out a sheet of paper he had in his pocket.

Sarah read it, "Are you going to encode it? We have been ever since the… ah accident."

"Sure," he held up the other sheet. Sarah smiled at him. He put the real message in the wood stove at the end of the car. Holding out his hand to show the way, they exited the car.

Chuck thought for a moment, "Agent Johnson?" He saw him nod. "We need to send this message and then we'll head back to the hotel." He looked down the line for the engineer and shouted out, "Thanks Ben, see you next time."

Sarah took the encoded note into the Telegraph office. Sarah came back and helped Chuck to the carriage that was waiting for them. He didn't need that much help, but he decided it was too nice to pass up. The carriage was nice too. He had his arms around a girl on both sides.

Chuck could pick out the stake outs on the street as they went to the hotel. There were four men ahead of the carriage and four behind. He thought it was a bit unnecessary. But then thought, _'It must be working. They have been safe.' _

Reaching the hotel, Chuck saw a familiar face. He got out of the carriage and helped the girls down. When he turned around, he heard a familiar voice.

"Bar.." the hand went up in a salute.

"Charles Carmichael, sir. On a mapping mission…" Chuck smiled and returned the salute.

General Stanfield nodded. He smiled watching Chuck take the arm of each girl, "Well, glad you have something to do. Hopefully, you'll be able to entertain these young ladies."

General Stanfield had been his commanding officer through much of the war. A mapping mission for the engineers was a normal part of their duties. In most cases those operations were conducted behind Confederate lines. The General, only a one star back then, would provide the overview of an upcoming operation and his engineers would go out to get the maps ready. Each time the engineers used different names and clothes of the area. Had they been caught, they would be shot as spies.

The General took Chuck's hand and shook it, "If you need anything at all, let me know. And if you have time I am sure the entire staff here would like to see you."

Sarah watched the exchange and the reaction from Agent Johnson. She knew that Lisa was right. They really needed Chuck. Whatever Chuck had done before, had been obvious to the Agent. His expression turned to awe. She was sure that anything they wanted now would be forthcoming.

Chuck smiled, "Well sir, I would like to get out of these smelly clothes, take a bath and get some clean clothes on. I am sure getting rid of the smoky smell would make these ladies happier."

Sarah laughed, "We'll have your clothes up in your room waiting for you."

"Okay, I guess I have my first orders. Excuse me, ladies and sir." Chuck walked to the stairs.

The bath was down the hall from the rooms. Chuck scurried through the hall in a hotel robe after the bath and shave. He felt better and knew everyone would be happier. When he got to his room he was a bit embarrassed. His clothes were laid out on the bed for him. He wondered whether Sarah had done it.

Dressed and armed, Chuck checked the mirror. He was happy. The doctor was right. Those new splints did work nice. They were thin enough that his pant leg fit over them and they were not that visible. He used his walking stick to move out of his room and to Sarah's.

Sarah opened Hiram's door and looked down the hall, "Chuck, we are waiting over here. Would you like to get breakfast?"

His smile brightened her day, "Certainly."

At breakfast, Lisa convinced Chuck that they needed to see a little of the town. The General gave them some ideas on where to go. He explained were the shops were located and how to stay away from the saloons. The day went fast. After dinner Chuck and Casey went back to check on the progress of the 'engineering car.' It was finished.

They went back to the Station Master and set up the trip for the next day. Chuck was able to make a deal. He was going to work a problem at the switch yard and if successful, their cars would be the only with that engine. Chuck told Casey to head on back, this would take an hour or he would not have a solution.

Casey went back to the hotel and told the girls what was happening. Chuck's problem turned into the event of the day. The four of them, the General and most of his staff went over to the switching center to see Chuck at work. Agent Johnson's men spread out around the yard but became overwhelmed by the good citizens of Cheyenne who thought some kind of contest was in the making.

The Station Master turned into the Ring Master. He explained the problem and the time remaining to solve and fix the problem. And by the time they got over to the train yard there was only fifteen minutes left. As the Station Master explained it, the problem was that Engine Number 5 had approached the round house and only got half way on to the table. The problem included getting the engine out of the way so that Engine Number 22 could be moved out in the morning and be used the next day. By the time the Ring Master had explained the problem bets were being made. As the time was ticking down, the audience could see Chuck going between the train and the wheel house engine. With two minutes to go Chuck had three burly men with crow bars line up on the other side of the turn table. The wheel house engine was pushed to its limit and at Chuck's signal all engaged. The wheel was moved approximately two inches which was enough to relieve the pinched wheels of Engine Number 5. At almost the same time Engine Number 5's wheels began to spin and move ahead. Chuck explained the gearing problem to the wheel house manager. Turning he saw Sarah and waved. The crowd that had gathered sent up a cheer. Taking a bow with the best he waved to the entire audience.

Chuck walked over to the Station Master and shook his hand. Waving at everyone again, he went for it. He walked over to Sarah and gave her a kiss. The crowd erupted again. He smiled at her, "Ready to go?"

Sarah smiled at him and pulled him back down for another kiss, "Now, I am." Sarah took his arm to help him. Casey took his walking stick and they headed back to the hotel.

When they got back to the hotel, Chuck stayed at the counter to say hi to Danny. The others went up stairs saying they would meet him in Hiram's room. The General came up to the counter, "Now that they are busy, could we have a second of your time?"

Chuck nodded, "Yes sir, anything you want."

The General asked, "Please join me in the dining room for a farewell drink." Chuck was surprised by the turn out. The General's staff was there. With drinks in everyones' hand, the General toasted the hero of Weldon's Railroad. Chuck smiled but was torn by the toast. It had been his worst and best day. He knew that his actions that day saved hundreds of Union troops, but he also knew that his actions took out a Confederate position that held nearly as many. The day ended with him in a trench covered in dirt with a gash that ran the side of his chest. Big Mike had been there to pull him out and Danny helped take him over to the medical station.

Chuck returned the toast, "To the Union and our President. And to all of you and those who cannot be with us. I thank you." Chuck drained his glass and went around the room and shook everyones' hand.

The General took Chuck to the lobby, "I am glad that you came. If you ever come back this way, please stop by. And God speed on you mission. Keep them safe."

"Thank you, sir. I will. Please excuse me." They shook hands and Chuck went up to their rooms.

Knocking at the door to Hiram's room, Casey opened the door. Chuck asked, "Everyone ready to go tomorrow?"

Lisa answered, "Yes, but that was fun tonight."

Hiram smiled, "Yes, it was." He patted his pocket with his wallet. "A few of the town's folk did not know you as well as we do."

"Granddad!"

Hiram continued to smile and offered Chuck a drink, "That was very good tonight."

"Well, it will be a lot easier tomorrow. The dedicated engine for our trip to Denver will cut the trip to close to five hours. We will not have to stop," Chuck took a sip.

"Yes, I do thank you for that. With the exception of staying at your sister's and the brief period at San Francisco, we have been traveling for two months. It will be good to get there," Hiram nodded.

"Everything should be set for a nine o'clock departure. Agent Johnson's men are getting everything set," Casey stated.

"Hum, good. I told Gus, the Station Master, how I wanted the train cars arraigned." Chuck added.

"Well then, to the morning. Good night, ladies," Hiram finished his glass.

Chuck realized that the hallway contained far too many Pinkerton agents. Sarah saw Chuck trying to figure it out and his face drop when he saw how many there were. She nodded in agreement. He took her to her room. Holding her hand and then her waist, he whispered in her ear, "I missed you more than anything." He held her close, "You know out there I only thought of you." He kissed her.

He might as well as been spinning her on the dance floor, Sarah felt so good. She wanted to hold and keep him all day. These kisses were going to be it. "I missed you too. I could hardly go to sleep until I found you were…" she started to sniffle.

Chuck held her tighter. After kissing her again, "Well, have a good sleep tonight. I'll see you in the morning." Chuck opened the door and let Sarah in the room and went to his room.

Sarah went into her room and fell back on her bed. It was special. He was special. Her rider was what she wanted. She slept well.

Lisa was surprised the next morning at the train. She had expected the engine, wood car, and Chuck's car. The Station Master had set it up as Chuck asked. After the engine and wood car came a passenger car for the Pinkerton agents, the 'engineering car', another passenger car, a baggage car, a stable car for the Pinkerton horses, and a caboose. After getting everyone into their cars, Chuck went around and said hi and introduced himself to the engineer, fireman, porter and conductor. After a final hand shake with the General and the Station Master, Chuck waved at the engineer and got on the train.

The trip was easy and fast. Chuck pointed out as they went along, "Don't forget the mountains are in the west now, not like back at Los Angeles." He saw everyone look at him, "Okay, that's more for me to remember."

Chuck had sat at his desk across from Sarah who sat on the other side. He was putting all of the Telegraph messages in a stack. "You have any to add?"

Sarah opened her satchel and passed over the ones they got at Cheyenne. "Here they are."

Chuck looked at them and saw the one listing all the people who knew about the trip. "What was this about?"

"Well, we were trying to figure out why Fulcrum always knew where we were. So, we made a list of the people who knew when we were leaving from San Francisco. We got an answer on most of them yesterday. Nothing from that seemed out of place. The Telegraph with their names and locations is here." Sarah pointed it out.

Chuck did not get it in his hand, he started to flash:

_Circle within Circle bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in bottom left corner of circle_

_An eagle with its wings spread_

_A map with major cites shown and lines between the cities_

_Ellipse bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in top left corner of circle_

_Eagle with the crescent and cross_

_A cross over the lines on the map_

"Chuck, are you okay?" Sarah was a little shocked. She had almost forgotten what the flash did to Chuck.

"Yeah, fine. Need the maps." He went over and got a stack of them. "Tell me what you were doing after the …ah accident." He saw she did not understand. "I mean how did you start the search. I assume you did, because I gave the authentication code to the railway people."

"Well, Casey sent a message out to the local law enforcement. Here's a copy of that. Then I encoded one for my boss to be passed on to yours. And Hiram sent one which had something at the end for Mister Stanford. Here's that one." Sarah looked at him. The others were starting to pull their chairs over to the desks. "Why?"

"Well, I only sent coded messages to the boss. And the ones to you never said where I was." He thumbed through the rest, "The rest were encoded or did not reveal much."

"Yes, that's right. But what are you getting at? From the message with names and locations we go to encoded messages. So?"

Lisa smiled, "Well, with the names and their locations we could put them on the map and see where the intersections is." She pointed at a couple cities on one map and then drew imaginary lines between the cities. She made a little X and pointed to it. "Like that."

"Right we want to find the intersection. Only we want to use a special map." With all the diagrams Chuck had requested and got from the two railroads, a copy of the Telegraph line map, was not a problem. It was made available when they put the Telegraph on board. Chuck thought initially even with the flash that it could not be this simple. Lisa showed how simple it really was.

Chuck pulled out the map and spread it on the desk. "Here it is. So here we are in San Francisco. Here's Graham Langston." Lisa called out the names and location. Chuck marked the map. Chuck then started following the Telegraph lines from point to point. When he marked the lines that would be used, all of them went through Denver. Each person reporting to their boss and getting directions had their traffic routed through Denver. There were only two that had not gone through Denver. The messages to Judge Thompson and to Leland Stanford went west to San Francisco and on to Sacramento.

Chuck looked at the map and then asked, "Casey, Judge Thompson's boss would be back at the new Department of Justice?"

Casey grunted, "Yeah."

"Okay, that brings another line through Denver. The intersect is Denver's Repeater Station. There is a very good possibility the station is being used to capture our traffic and send it to Fulcrum." Chuck saw Sarah look at him, he nodded. They would not tell Hiram that his flash had given him the information about Fulcrum. Lisa watched the exchange and knew.

"Let's have lunch and we'll talk about what to do," Sarah said.

"Good plan," responded Hiram. "You know you can stay at our house and certainly use my offices?"

"That would be fun. While you figure this out, I could show you around," Lisa was excited.

"Granddaughter of mine, have you been to Denver and not told me?" Hiram asked.

"Well no, but while they are not working on this it would be so nice if we could going exploring together," Lisa countered.

Casey put the picnic basket on the desks. "Right."

Sarah opened the basket, "You agree?"

"Oh, I don't think we have a choice. The enemy, in this case Fulcrum, always knew where Hiram was headed. And knows we are too. So, they could already have people in Denver. As a matter of fact we will need to vet Hiram's staff to make sure it has not been infiltrated. To make matters worse, we probably should not count on Pinkerton that much. They have been too obvious," Casey concluded. He reached for the slice beef.

Chuck looked at Casey, "You're right. We might as well have a troop out on the parade field. We'll just have to figure out a way to use them." Chuck got a slice of bread.

Sarah asked, "So what are we going to do?" She got out the glasses.

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_Several references in Wikipedia and Google provided background for the Engineers. At first they were used primarily for maps. _

_Okay, to those Civil War history buffs, this was a little imagination. Part of the Siege of Petersburg included a series of battles over the rail lines. The Weldon railroad was a major part of the offensive target to cut the supply lines to Petersburg. See Wikipedia._

_After a lot of study on the Telegraph (this was IT at its earliest), there were repeaters. The rest is a little imagination. See Google Telegraph Repeaters. _

_Hope you enjoy. _

_Partner, it is the prairie dogs. They are coming I know. Only way to hold them off is with reviews. Don't forget to write. _


	15. Chapter 15 the Setup

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 15—the Setup

The special train was on its way from Cheyenne to Denver. It contained Chuck's 'engineering car' where Chuck and the others were having lunch. Chuck answered Sarah's question, "We have to stay in Denver to protect Hiram and Lisa until we resolve the Fulcrum threat in Denver. Then, we need to verify whether the Repeater Station has been infiltrated." Chuck got another slice of bread from the picnic basket.

"You don't know who is in the Repeater Station?" Lisa asked. She nodded at Sarah and got a glass of milk.

Chuck finished his bite, "Right, we will have to get in there and watch."

"And the other problem is that the person in the repeater station could see everything we send." Sarah said. She cut a piece of the beef.

Silence came over the make shift lunch table. They ate their lunch, and then continued to plan. The train started to slow down and they could hear shots being fired. Chuck pulled his Colt out. Casey went to one of the beds and pulled the chest from underneath. He opened up the chest and passed out the Winchesters. Chuck holstered his Colt and took the Winchester.

When Lisa started to go over to a window, Casey yelled out, "Stay down!"

Chuck motioned to Casey. They started working their way to the next car where the sound of rifle fire was coming from. Chuck looked out the window and saw the sea of brown. He quickly realized what was happening. His face was red and angry in a second. His years with the Elders took over. Agent Johnson's men were shooting at the Buffalo that were beside the train. Chuck crashed through the door of their car and found the next car's door locked. He knocked on the door with the butt of his Winchester. With no answer and continued gun fire, Chuck shot the door lock and threw the door open. "Stop! Stop now!" Most of the men turned to look at him. When one of the men turned back to take another shot, Chuck rapidly stepped over and knocked the man out with the butt of his rifle. "I said stop!"

Casey was behind him with his rifle up and ready. Sarah was through the door of the car and Lisa was in the door way.

"Agent Johnson, I will not tolerate these actions on my train. Your actions could bring unwanted attention and serve to give away our position." Chuck moved over to Agent Johnson and got in his face, "And if there is a question in your mind, I do not condone killing buffalo for sport or target practice."

Agent Johnson started to reply.

Chuck got closer, "You and the men that participated in these killings will remain here. You will dress and butcher the remains. And stay here until an ice car comes back." Chuck stepped back a little, "Now move!" He turned to see Casey and the others.

Casey nodded his agreement to Chuck's actions.

Chuck nodded and then looking back at the shooters shook his head, "Please watch them. I'll go fix this."

Chuck walked passed Sarah, "Sorry, I…"

"Oh, I agree. What do you need help with?" Sarah asked as she turned to follow him.

"I am going to hook up the Telegraph. I'll get the line. I need you to verify a connection," Chuck let her go first into the other car. Lisa followed.

Sarah sat at the Telegraph and got everything ready. She lowered the window and saw him slowly move the buffalo from around the Telegraph poles and lines. There were a couple lines on the poles. Chuck connected to one. Sarah checked the line. She called out the window, "Got it. Just a minute." She was smiling as she keyed in the messages. One went to Denver Pacific with Chuck's code for assistance, saying that a hunting party needed an ice car for fresh buffalo. Delivery would be made to the Inter-Ocean for six head, the Station Master would get four head, and the remainder would be sent to the Peak Ranch butcher in Denver. The hides would be sent to Inter-Ocean. Chuck's next was a message to General Stanfield explaining the deliveries and requesting his assistance in their distribution. He was welcome to use the meat at his hotel or distribute as he saw fit. The meat sent to the train station was to be distributed to the crews and those working the yard. And costs were to be taken from the sale of the hides. When she was done, she got a reply from Denver Pacific. A car would be there in two hours. She called back out the window and told Chuck. Chuck put the equipment away with a little help from Lisa.

Chuck went up to the engineer. The conductor was up with him waiting for the buffalo to clear the track. Chuck explained what happened and said that their crew could divide up one of the head. Chuck headed back to Agent Johnson.

"You and your men will be picked up in two hours. The train will be heading to Cheyenne and return to Denver. You will be paid for your time," Chuck turned and walked back to his car. Seeing his side clear, he waved to the engineer.

Casey was at the door, "That was good. Their actions were senseless." He patted Chuck on the shoulder.

Chuck was happy. He was beginning to realize that praise from Casey was hard to get. He saw Sarah and Lisa with big smiles.

Hiram came up to Chuck. "That was a good thing Chuck. I read the messages Sarah sent. That was good too." He paused. Chuck said thanks. Hiram went on, "While you are working out what happens in Denver, there will be a few meetings that I would like you to participate in. Like we did in San Francisco. Well, actually better than that…" he laughed, "I am starting to think like you." He walked Chuck over to Sarah, "For a cover why don't we have Chuck as a partner and you as my executive officer. Casey you could be a manager for security."

Casey grunted a question.

"Well, like Chuck out with the gold train in California, I will be involved in large shipments. You see, the reason I am going to Denver to complete some of the agreements we were working in San Francisco. We are planning to open a processing plant for gold. And I really will need a person who can set up the security for the plant and the incoming ore," Hiram concluded.

Casey's eyes went up in approval, "Hum."

"And really, this won't be much of a cover. I really do need people. Right now you are the people I trust the most out here." Hiram looked for an answer.

"Sarah, does that sound okay to you? We could do this until the Fulcrum threat is gone, and then we can see what our bosses want us to do." Chuck thought about it. He really did not want to give up California. His family and friends were back there. He decided he better tell Hiram what he thought, "So we stay honest with each other, I would like to be your partner. But we just got all of my family and friends back in Los Angeles. I think the best would be if we really built this up, maybe we could have a west coast operation?"

Sarah was listening to all of what was said. She was thinking about her future at the same time. Chuck's comment about a real date was pushing at her. _'What if he was right my next assignment could be Boston, Baltimore or Barcelona? I don't want to leave now. What should I do?'_ She saw everyone looking at her, "I agree with Chuck. It would be a great real job and cover. But I don't know what happens when we are done." Then she smiled at Chuck and agreed fully, "Maybe a west coast operation would be best."

Hiram nodded and looked at Casey, "Casey?"

"I agree. But I can probably stay around a little until we are satisfied that your ore processing is secure," Casey smiled.

Lisa was ecstatic. Everything she wanted was happening. Chuck and Sarah were going to stay. And she realized that she even wanted Casey to stay. He hadn't treated her like a little girl. He seemed to respect her when she got her gun back in Cheyenne. Then she remembered she was still holding one of the Winchester that he got out. She wanted it all now, "When do we get to Denver?"

"Lisa!"

They continued their planning and ideas about possible Fulcrum moves. Chuck got out a map of Denver. He and Casey huddled with the Pinkerton agents that remained. He pointed to the train station and the route they would take. He told them he wanted seven men to go ahead of them and scope the route. One would come back and report while the others positioned themselves along the route. They would station themselves in pairs. Chuck and Casey made sure they understood that if Lisa could pick them out on the way, Chuck would have them replaced. Chuck tried to reinforce the idea that they were up against the best. He told them that if Fulcrum was really there and out to ambush Hiram on the way to the house, they would not have to worry about Lisa seeing them. If she could see them, Fulcrum would have already killed them and replaced them with their own men. He explained that they would go in pairs. One person was to cover the route and the other was to protect the first.

Chuck went on, "Look, Fulcrum's men have been around enough to know how Pinkerton works. We are going to change that. And hopefully stay alive."

Casey grunted.

Chuck looked over to him, "You have anything else?"

Casey smiled, "You won't like this, but they need to know." He pointed at Chuck, "He has shot it out with seven of them. He won, but only because he did things that you would not. Listen up, and you might live."

At one of the breaks Chuck got Sarah to the side, "You okay with this?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked in return.

"Well, I was starting to think that… Look I am still not going to change into your father. And I did not want to put you in a position where you thought we were even closely trying to get you into that world." Chuck was trying hard not to ramble. "Look I care…"

Sarah reached up and kissed him, "I know."

"Well," Chuck started.

"It's okay. We'll work this together. And the most important part is that you care," she kissed him again.

"Okay, you two," said Casey.

They looked at each other, "Where is that ice train?"

Denver was not that far away. They had not finished all the planning by the time the train got to the station. The remaining Pinkerton agents got out first. Chuck got out along with Casey. Everything looked okay. With no one waiting on them, Casey arranged for a carriage that was for hire. Chuck said his farewell to the train crew and gave them some money to replace the door of the train car. At first the engineer refused, but Chuck insisted. A couple of the Pinkerton agents got their horses out and saddled. Seven of them rode out. By the time Casey had a buckboard for the luggage, and loaded, the one Pinkerton came back.

"Mister Carmichael, there is nothing usual along the route to report. Everyone is deployed," the agent said.

Chuck and Sarah got everyone in their places. Two riders started out ahead. They would be positioned about one block ahead. The carriage, buckboard and two riders went down the street together.

While there was tension the entire way, nothing happened. When they got to the house the agent that reported in, went back along the path. The other agents stationed along the streets would use back streets to get to the house. Four of them would hang back around the neighborhood to see if there was anyone trying to spy on the house. They would eventually collapse into the house and become the guards. Rotations would be every four hours.

Lisa looked at the house. It was a little bigger than their house in Manhattan. It was brick and three stories. The grounds were perfect with big trees, pines and flower gardens. The access road to the house went in front and around to the back. She saw there was a large stable in the back. The front porch was as wide as the house and ten feet deep. There were hanging baskets of flowers on the porch. Lisa smiled; this was going to be home.

Casey and Sarah went to the front door and checked inside. There was no one in the house, and they brought back a note for Hiram. It was from his lawyer and broker, spelling out the arrangements for the house and that the title would be available at his office. While the luggage was brought in Casey began to check the house for vulnerabilities and blind spots. He got the Pinkerton agents and outlined the set up for guard duty. Two guards would be posted all the time. They made arrangements the four Pinkerton agents would be on the property at all time. Two would be used at the offices Hiram had in business district. The Pinkerton agents would use two hotels in town. Chuck congratulated the Pinkerton agents as Lisa did not see them. He told that they would have two more days with Lisa looking and then Sarah would be looking for them.

Sarah and Lisa went back to the kitchen. There was little food in the kitchen. There was no way to get to a store and still get something ready. They took their report to Hiram and Chuck. Chuck remembered seeing a restaurant on the way to the house. They eventually sent Casey and a couple Pinkerton's with instructions. After dinner they spent the rest of the night unpacking.

Agent Johnson and the other Pinkerton agents finally made it to the house. Casey got them and explained things in detail.

The next morning they all went into work with Hiram. The Pinkerton agents were set up ahead of time and there were no problems on the trip. Mister John Mercer met them at the Wells Fargo building. He was alerted to their coming by the Pinkerton agents.

Mercer met them outside the building. When they got out of the carriage, Mercer began, "Welcome to Denver. I am John Mercer, the manager to the Wells Fargo office here in Denver. I am glad to see you after all that has happened. I got the message that you were coming and your expected arrival time. That was a couple days ago, hopefully you are alright, and the delay was not that much of an inconvenience?"

Hiram stepped forward, "Yes, I am Hiram Schwartz and this is my granddaughter Lisa. Our delay was no problem. We were waiting on Mister Carmichael here. He is a partner in our company, and holds an interest in your newly formed Wells Fargo."

Chuck stepped forward and held out his hand, "Yes, I am Charles Carmichael. Please call me Chuck."

Hiram then said, "And this lovely lady has recently agreed to be my executive officer, Sarah Walker."

Mercer eyes got a little wide, "As in…"

"Yes, glad to meet you," Sarah smiled at him.

Hiram went on, "And this is Marshal John Casey. He will be my security manager and lay out the initial plans for our operations out here."

Casey and Mercer shook hands.

Chuck stepped over to the corner and got a paper from the newspaper boy and then followed them into the building.

Mercer began the tour, "This is the Wells Fargo building. It rivals two other buildings in town for being the tallest building, topping out with four floors." Mercer showed them to the offices. They went through the first floor hall ways to the Otis elevator. There was a large Diebold safe next to the elevator. Mercer explained that they had a safe on every floor next to the elevator. They were used primarily for gold and silver shipments. Mercer pointed out the top floor safe was reserved for H&J Schwartz and Company. Hiram's company had the top two floors of the Wells Fargo building.

They went up to the top floor. Mercer explained that they had offices on both sides of the hall way, but that he put Hiram's office on the northwest corner. They went into Hiram's office. The view of the mountains was spectacular.

Hiram asked, "So did you have applicants for the jobs we had discussed?"

"Oh yes, I have their letters in the next office stacked by positions. You could start the interview process this afternoon if you'd like. I know there is a lot of mail that has stacked up waiting for you. You might want to go through that too. I put the personal mail on your desk. The company mail is at the secretary's desk." Mercer explained.

"Yes, thank you. This afternoon would be good. Will you be able to contact them?" Hiram asked.

"No problem, we'll send a couple boys around to let them know. Need anything else?" Mercer asked.

"No, looks like we will be busy for a while," Hiram responded.

Mercer left. Casey and Agent Johnson posted two Pinkerton agents and worked a method to get support if Hiram or Lisa needed to go anywhere. Chuck and Sarah talked with Hiram about the interviews. They agreed that Chuck would be present and Sarah or Casey would also be in the room.

Lisa had the newspaper that Chuck got, "Hey look. They are advertizing for help down at the Telegraph office."

Chuck and Sarah looked over her shoulder. The office was advertizing for experienced and inexperienced telegraphers. It gave the address and hours for applications. The time was before lunch and would not conflict with Hiram's interviews that afternoon.

"We ought," Chuck and Sarah said at the same time.

"Can I go?" asked Lisa.

_A/N Okay Partners, little Denver history._

_The Denver Mint was a collection on companies. The Clark, Gruber & Company was bought by the Treasury and was the corner stone. Wikipedia mentions another company that was processing the gold and making ingots. The Honorable H Schwartz was imagined from one of those owners._

_Otis was producing passenger elevators by 1867. See Google. _

_Diebold safes were available by 1870. See Google. _

_In 1870 Wells Fargo and __Pacific Union Express Company merged. They had competing interests in shipping gold and when the transcontinental railroad was completed Pacific Union held the upper hand with its contract with the Central Pacific Railroad. See Google and Wikipedia._

_Hope you enjoy. _

_Partner, it was tough fighting off those prairie dogs. They keep coming. Reviews would help. Don't forget to write. _


	16. Chapter 16 the Trainee

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 16—the Trainee

While getting settled in at Hiram's new office, Chuck and Sarah looked over Lisa's shoulder. Lisa had the newspaper and pointed out the advertisement for help down at the Telegraph office. Lisa had just asked if she could go, Chuck and Sarah rang out a simultaneous, "No."

"But, I could…" Lisa started.

Chuck cut in, "I am not going to risk getting you hurt or worse."

Lisa gave them the paper and walked to the window, "You know you'll need someone inexperienced. Someone they wouldn't expect. You know I have a part of this too. If they were really after my parents, I want to stop them. If we don't, they'll get me anyway."

Casey came in at the middle of the discussion, "What?"

Chuck and Sarah explained. Sarah ended, "She is right. It would be good to have someone inexperienced, that way we should be able to cover more people. But…"

Casey looked at them, "While I can't keep up with you two, I learned Morse code back in the war. So I am no good for this. And while they are getting better, most of the Pinkerton men still stand out. You could go down and check it. Then if it does look like you would be separated and need someone inexperienced, have her apply. Or better yet, claim that she is your sister. You certainly look enough alike."

Lisa came back over, "I'll do everything you say."

Chuck knew that he had lost this as soon as Casey got involved. Of course Casey was right. Hiram was sitting at the desk listening. Lisa would be the best choice. "Depending on whether your grandfather agrees, I'll go first as a broken cowboy looking for work. I'll show them the broken leg and tell them I'm broke until it heals. I can explain that I learned in the war. Depending on their set up, you go in together as sisters looking for a respectable job not some saloon girl's thing. We'll need to go back and change. And right now I am going to say no Pinkerton." Chuck looked over at Hiram, "I know you have been listening, yes or no partner?"

"Yes, and Lisa, you do exactly what they say," Hiram enforced.

When they got back to the house, Chuck was waiting in the study. He had his old boots on, the pants he wore when he fell off the train, and an old dark blue shirt. With a Stetson and his normal belt and pistol, he thought he looked the part. He thought about taking the gun, but decided to try it. He wanted to know what the Telegraph office would think about it. Then he was taken aback by the pair that came down the stairs. Sarah and Lisa had cotton floor length Gingham dresses on. They were high necked with a white collar. The sleeves billowed out and had white cuffs. They were top by a surprise to Chuck. Both girls were wearing a dark brown wig. Their makeup was minimal but they still looked gorgeous.

"Wow, you look great. And I must say, if I didn't know you were not sisters, I'd swear you were. Are those wigs, going to work?" Chuck asked.

"Oh yes. I have used them before. See," Sarah bent over, "they don't come off. We'll be fine."

"Okay, you stay over at the restaurant of the Grand Hotel. There is a carriage outside for you. I have an appaloosa I'll be riding." He saw her look, "Yes, as long as I don't stand up on it I should be okay. The splint will protect it while riding." She nodded. "I'll head out first, and then I'll come back to the hotel. If I just go sit down, then you guys are on. Otherwise I'll come over and visit before we head back to work," Chuck explained. He walked over to them. "Whatever happens, you be careful." He bent down and gave Lisa a kiss on the forehead. He was about to do the same with Sarah and she reached up and kissed him.

"You be careful, too," she smiled.

Chuck left and rode to the Telegraph office. He hitched his horse to the rail. The office was a one story building. It looked a little older than the others around and seemed to cover almost twice the frontage of the other buildings. Chuck saw the sign in the window for the position and went in the office. There were only two other people in line. They were standing before a desk. He overheard the conversation. The first question was whether the person was experienced. Neither in line was. Then the next question was whether they could read. One of them stormed out of the office. Next they had to copy the text of a paragraph on to another sheet of paper. The man doing the interview took the paper, looked at it, and then crumbled it. "Okay, I will be your instructor. Class starts tomorrow in that room at 9 AM. If you pass, we'll give you a job."

Chuck saw the man pointed to the room labeled 'Repeaters'.

Chuck was up next. The man said, "Have a seat. First are you experienced?"

Chuck answered, "Yes."

The man reached down behind the desk and got a Telegraph key. He put it on the desk and then gave Chuck a piece of paper. "Send this over the key," the interviewer said.

Chuck looked at the message, "You want me to add the destination and recipient?"

"Yes, Denver and your name," the man sat back in his chair.

Chuck typed out the Morse code for the message. He put his name as Charles Michaels. The man nodded, "Okay, here's a pencil and paper. Write down what this says." The man began keying a message.

Chuck wrote, "My name is Lazslo. If you can copy this, you have a job. The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. Be here tomorrow at 4 PM."

Chuck passed the paper to Lazslo.

Lazslo look at him, "See you tomorrow. Pay is $12 a month, working twenty two days per month. You'll have one of the stations over there. Late shift supervisor is Hannah. She'll be your boss."

Chuck knew they were stuck, the Repeaters were in one room and the other room said Transcribers. They would need to see what was happening in both to make this work. Chuck saw there was another person behind him, "Well, thank you." He got up and left the office.

Chuck got his horse and went down to the hotel. He walked in, sat down, and ordered a late breakfast. At the same time he saw Sarah and Lisa head for the door. He thought back to the office and tried to figure out how they were working the repeater job. He figured the Repeater room must be the automated repeaters. The Transcribers room must be where the messages were copied and then rekeyed.

Sarah and Lisa went through the same drill. Lisa was to be there at 9 AM and Lazslo would be the instructor. Lazslo was going to give Sarah the night shift.

"I do appreciate the job, but I would rather not come down here at midnight. The streets are not the safe yet," Sarah responded in the sweetest voice she could.

Lazslo looked at a paper on the desk, "Okay, I can switch this. Come in tomorrow at 8 AM. You'll be working for me."

"Thank you so much for helping," Sarah got up and with Lisa exited the office.

When they were a block away in the carriage, Sarah asked, "So, what do you think?"

"Well, he seemed a little strange. I mean besides the staring part, he seemed distracted. Almost like he was listening to the keys chatter away," Lisa shrugged her shoulders.

"That's very good, I thought he was distant too," Sarah added. Sarah was watching the streets and noticed something out of place. She turned and went a couple blocks out of her way to the house.

Chuck was waiting for them outside the house. He got the reins from Sarah and hitched them to the poll. "So, how it go?"

Sarah answered, "We got the jobs. Actually, Lisa has to pass before she has the job. Lisa said that he was a bit strange. Besides looking at us somewhat inappropriately, he seemed to be listening to the messages coming in on the keys."

"Hey, very good. He was having a problem while I was there. He was listening to a message that said something about a shipment. I did not get it all. He was sending the message for me to copy down," Chuck shrugged.

Sarah chuckled a little, "So, we go to work tomorrow morning. I have 8 AM and Lisa starts class at 9 AM. Lazslo is my boss and Lisa's instructor. At least we will be able to follow him."

Chuck said, "Well, if you need me to defend you from him…" He smiled. "I have the evening shift. The supervisor is someone called Hannah. The way he said it, it sounded like an old spinster."

Sarah looked at him, _'It's only a name and it bothers me.'_ She got down from the carriage with his help. "We need to go change clothes. With us working the Telegraph office, how are we going to be able to help Hiram?"

"I go in tomorrow morning with him. I saw a ticker tape in the Wells Fargo building. So, I'll hook up a Telegraph. If you have any problems, you can let me know by message. I'll be down there soon enough that even if Lazslo hears it, I should be there in time." Chuck helped Lisa down from the carriage. "You go change. I'll get something together in the kitchen."

Chuck heated up some of the leftovers from the night before. The girls came into the kitchen with their hair like it had been in the morning. Chuck began, "You know the one thing we have to do today?"

"Get some food," the girls laughed.

Over lunch Sarah mentioned that she had seen someone obviously watching the street on the way back from the Telegraph office. Chuck agreed that they would check with Pinkerton to see if they had anyone stationed there. They were not supposed to.

Lisa said as they were finishing up, "There is one thing I really like you to do while you're here."

Chuck answered, "What's that?"

"Can you make some drawings of how to put together a bathroom like you had at Castle? That really would be nice for this house." Lisa asked.

"Oh, sure. I can do that for you," Chuck smiled. "When we get a chance, we'll see if there is anyone in town that can hook it up."

That afternoon they began the interviews down at Wells Fargo. The process ran smoothly. Casey looked for any obvious signs of Fulcrum's symbols. Chuck would welcome the people to the office as a last check to see if he flashed. Then Hiram and Sarah would conduct the interview. Lisa would be involved with the interviews for people that would work at the house. The initial batch produced a few good prospects.

Sarah did begin to collect a few notes from prominent people and families that asked to meet with Hiram. He was to meet with his ore processing partners that night. After checking with Hiram she did agree to a meeting with General Palmer for the next night. By the end of the day she had his schedule filled for the rest of the week.

Sarah and Lisa did go shopping with a Pinkerton escort late that afternoon. They were able to get back with enough time to braise some buffalo steaks and added potatoes, corn, and green beans. Sarah baked some corn bread and an apple cobbler. Dinner was a success.

That night Hiram did meet with his partners. He introduced them to Lisa, Sarah, Chuck and Casey. After explaining what they roles were, Hiram and his partners continued in a closed door session. That actually worked out better for the rest. They met in the kitchen and gathered around the kitchen table. Chuck and Casey sat across from each other and Sarah was on Chuck's right and Lisa on his left.

"Well, I thought for sure someone was watching the street. He looked at our carriage and followed it. But it was like he looked at us and then went on to the next carriage that was coming," Sarah explained.

"You think they are looking for our carriage and the horses?" Lisa asked.

Casey rubbed her head, "Very good. I'll have Pinkerton get a couple different rigs and enough horses to make sure you don't use the same when going to the Telegraph office."

"Casey, did you notice anything at the interviews. Anyone come up and then walk away?" Chuck asked.

"No, it all seemed normal. And like I said none of those symbols were present," Casey folded his arms.

"Okay, we use the same process tomorrow. Since Sarah and Lisa won't be there I'll stay with Hiram." Chuck paused, "I want you to be careful tomorrow."

"Don't worry. We will be careful," Lisa said.

Sarah added, "If we find that he or anyone else in there is doing something, like copying messages, I think we should just keep on doing our job."

"Just keep listening for what he is interested in. Then we can talk about it the next morning before we all head out to work again. I'll do the same with the old spinster. That would actually be in our favor. That way we could find out what Fulcrum is interested in," Chuck concluded. "Oh, one other thing, let's meet at the hotel for lunch. We'll sit at different tables. But if there is anything, you can let me know."

"Casey, were you able to look at the routes and set up for the gold shipments?" Sarah asked.

"Shipments in the Colorado territory are with Wells Fargo stagecoaches right now. The Wells Fargo building has a covered portico in the back where the stagecoaches can be unloaded. Actually, the current set up is fairly secure. The problem is getting any shipments from there to the trains or off the trains. Still working that," Casey stated.

"Okay, I don't know of anything else. Lisa, let's draw that bathroom you want," Chuck smiled at her.

Lisa and Sarah watched Chuck make the bathroom drawings and helped with the measurements. Casey went out to talk with Agent Johnson.

The next morning Hiram was surprised at his granddaughter. "Lisa, you look exactly like your great-grandmother. That dark hair really is something. And you think this is going to be safe?"

"Yes, Granddad," Lisa responded.

"We'll be okay. Just going to work there and see what is happening," Sarah added.

Getting to work in the morning was not a problem. Sarah did not see any watchers this morning. Sarah and Lisa walked into the Telegraph office.

"Morning ladies, you remember that class does not start until 9 AM. Samantha wasn't it?" Lazslo asked. "Your station is over at the middle of the row there." He pointed over to the Transcribers room. "We are the relay station for any traffic coming from the south. You'll handle anything from the south." He pointed to the wall. There was a map there showing the stations to the south of Denver. "Copy the message from the sounder on the left and retransmit using the key on the right. Copies of the message are put in the box. Ten minute breaks are allowed, work that out with the people that sit next to you. Don't leave your row unmanned. Lunch is 11 AM till Noon." He looked at Lisa, "You can sit over there till class starts." He turned around and went back into the Repeater room.

Sarah rolled her eyes and shrugged. Lisa took her seat at the front of the office. Sarah went over to the middle station. She sat down and moved her chair into position. Putting her purse down by her legs, she moved the pad of paper. A message started to come in and she began to transcribe the letters.

Lisa could see Lazslo in the Repeater room. She got a small book out of her purse and began reading. She positioned the book so that she could look over it and see what Lazslo was doing. She watched and during the hour she thought that he had written the contents of three messages. He came out a couple minutes before class started. He got Lisa and four other students and had them go into the Repeater room. There was a bench on the side with Telegraph keys, paper and pencils. The girl, older woman, and two men that looked older than Casey took their positions. Lisa took her seat on the end.

"Okay people, you have five days to learn to be a telegrapher. At the end, you have to be able to send a message and receive a message. The cards at your stations have the Morse code printed on them. You can take those with you, but I need them back at the end of your training," he began to go into the difference between a dot and a dash.

At lunch Sarah and Lisa went to the hotel restaurant. They sat at a table for two and across from each other. Sarah looked at the customers and saw no problems. They each ordered the vegetable soup. Sarah had a tea and Lisa a glass of milk. They saw Chuck come in the restaurant, but he sat at a separate table. Sarah asked, "Do we have anything that he has to know right now?"

"No. I did see Lazslo copy several messages. He did it in the Repeater room before class started and copied a few down even while he was teaching the class. But he did not threaten me or anything," she took a bite of her soup.

"Did you see where he put the messages?" Sarah asked.

Lisa thought for a second, "He put one in his pocket and the others in a box on the opposite side of the room from where we sit."

"Which pocket?"

Lisa's eyebrows rose, "In the right front vest pocket, you're going to try and pick his pocket?"

"It may well be the only way we can know for sure," Sarah took a sip of her tea.

Chuck looked over at Sarah and Lisa. They were engaged in a discussion. He knew they saw him came in the restaurant. The interview had progressed smoothly through the morning. During one of the breaks he had set up a Telegraph line so that if Sarah or Lisa ran into trouble they could send out a signal. He did notice Sarah looking at him. He nodded and swiped his mouth. It was their signal that the line was in place. Chuck had some stew for lunch. He looked around the room too and saw no one unusual.

By the end of lunch, the girls had left, but there was a late entry into the restaurant. A man in a dark suit entered wearing a gun belt with the crescent and cross. Chuck saw the scar on the man's ear and neck, he flashed:

_Circle within Circle bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in top left corner of circle_

_Eagle, crescent and cross_

_News articles of assassinations_

_Arrest warrants_

Chuck looked down at his stew and saw there was not enough to draw this out. When the waitress came by, he ordered a piece of pie and a coffee. He opened the newspaper he brought to lunch and began to read it. Chuck knew that he would be late getting back to Wells Fargo, but thought that tracking this man would be worth the effort. They explained to Casey the signal the girls would use if something went wrong. He felt secure that they would be able to take care of Lazslo.

Chuck finished his dessert. He thought the man, a Javier Cruz, was about to finish his meal. Chuck paid his bill and waited across the street for Javier to come out of the hotel. He followed him down the street and over three blocks. Javier walked into what appeared to be an empty building. Chuck went over to one of the boarded windows. He listened.

Muffled voice 1, "Two blonds ought to be easy to find."

Soft voice, "Remember they aren't to die. You can do what you will with the rest."

Muffled voice 1, "Do you have the other men coming?"

Soft voice, "No. We don't even know if they are here yet."

Muffled voice 1, "Well, the Wells Fargo office is opened."

Muffled voice 2, "Found the other target will be at the Denver Theater this Saturday."

There was a load noise and a ringing bell as a fire truck was coming down the street. Chuck ducked behind the building and went to the other side. By the time he got in position again, the voices were gone. He went to the front of the building and found sign that four horses had left from the front. One horse had a heavy set man. The others showed nothing outstanding. Chuck walked back roadways and alleys to get back to the Wells Fargo building.

When Chuck got to the top floor and into the office with Hiram, Hiram looked up from his desk, "Well son, you just missed him. You would have liked him too." Hiram pushed a stack of papers toward Chuck, who had approached the desk. "Sign these. We are going to be investors in a narrow gauge railroad. I had to put up your little mine out in California as a part of the deal. The mine is still yours, but the proceeds go to the initial construction of the railroad." He saw Chuck hesitating, "I explained everything and that you don't know how far it will go. He said he has been around mining enough to understand that."

Chuck looked at Hiram, "Okay, I can tell. There was another problem with the deal. What?"

"I think you would say that I compromised your cover," Hiram's eyebrows rose and he cocked his head.

"You did what?" Chuck asked.

"Well, to use your mine which is in your real name, and then try to preserve your cover I told him who you worked for and what you cover name was. He said he was impressed. He had heard of you. Casey was here and did not think it would be a problem. General Palmer said that he would keep your cover safe. Anyway if you don't want to, I'll see him tonight and can tell him." Hiram finished.

"No. I certainly trust him. I don't see any problem," Chuck bent over to look at the papers. "Oh wow, I'd like to know more about his railroad. If you would and he agrees, please ask him to send some information on narrow gauge. Anything would be fine. I'm just interested."

After signing the papers, Chuck asked, "Say where is Casey?"

_A/N Okay Partners, little Telegraph technology._

'_The quick brown fox' first showed up as an exercise in a school book back in 1885. I would imagine that it could have used earlier than that. The phrase uses all the letters of the alphabet. See Wikipedia. My Beta assured me that most typists will recognize the phrase._

_Best I can tell there were automatic repeaters and then a manual method where the message was copied and then rekeyed into the next line. There were sounders; they were the piece for the incoming message. Then there was the typical key pad that most who assign to a Telegraph office. A repeater station is a bit of imagination. See Wikipedia and Google._

_General Palmer was a Civil War Brigadier General and awarded the Medal of Honor. An expert scout, he was captured behind the lines. Working first for the Pennsylvania Railroad, he worked with Andrew Carnegie. He and partner were behind the Denver and Rio Grande Railroad and developed the narrow gauge railroad through most of the gold mines in Colorado and up to Salt Lake City. See Wikipedia._

_Oh went back to see if they had pencils then, they did. Google _

_There were fire trucks back in 1870. See Wikipedia._

_Hope you enjoy. _

_Partner, those prairie dogs got the traffic counter turned off. Has been since yesterday. Please review so we know you're out there. _


	17. Chapter 17 the Traps

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 17—the Traps

Chuck was at the Wells Fargo building and looking for Casey. He had just talked to Hiram and signed the papers for an investment deal in a narrow gauge railroad called the Denver and Rio Grande. Chuck found Casey in the office Casey was using for security planning. "Hey Casey, I just got back from lunch." He saw the question in Casey's grunt. "Yes, the girls are okay. But at the end of lunch, a man named Javier Cruz came in the restaurant. He is an assassin, a gunfighter and with Fulcrum. I followed him after he left the restaurant and he went to an abandoned building three blocks away.

"I could not see them, but there were three voices. The first indicated they were looking for two blondes and have not found them yet. The second said they are not to die." Chuck nodded, "Yes, I think they are talking about Sarah and Lisa. The second voice said that the first guy could do whatever he wanted with the rest of the people. They indicated that there was another group that could be brought in and that the Wells Fargo office is open.

"Then a third voice said that he found another target will be at the Denver Theatre this Saturday. At that point there was a fire truck coming down the street. I had to leave," Chuck ended.

"Well, I can tell the girls to keep their wigs," Casey smiled.

"Right, very funny."

"I'll let them know tonight and we can talk it over in the morning," Casey growled. "We have some interviews this afternoon and then you better go back and change."

Chuck agreed. It was pointless to interrupt the girls at work and he still needed to see if the spinster Hannah was the person they were after. He had to go back to the house and change there. That way he would have different clothes and a different horse. He was a bit surprised that Fulcrum would know about Wells Fargo, but not the house. Later during the interviews he asked Hiram about that. It came to light that the arrangements for the house were all done by mail, but the Wells Fargo office was by telegram.

Chuck got to the Telegraph office just a little early. He walked in and Laszlo was there.

"Chuck, right? You are a little early. Hannah will be here in a couple minutes. She'll tell you where she wants you to work. I'll be in here." Lazslo pointed to the Repeater room.

"Is that all you ever do? I mean I heard you yesterday tell the others that the training is in there and then that were you are going now?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, I have spent the last ten years in repeaters, all I did was work in those rooms. That and dance halls," Lazslo replied. "So, what do you do?"

"Oh, well. I am a wrangler, but broke my leg. So, I had to go look for something else. Fortunately, I learned the Telegraph in the war," Chuck answered.

"Well you certainly were good in your test. I am kind of surprised that the ranch you worked for did not keep you," Lazslo said.

"Yeah, I am too. But I can't dance," Chuck smiled. "So, how did you get into this?"

"Well, a guy found me at a carnival. I had won the puzzle game they had in a faster time than anyone else. Anyway they recruited me and it has not changed. They keep working me and for what? Nothing. Sweet story huh?" Lazslo shrugged. "Oh, there she is your new boss. See you later."

Chuck turned to see her come in the front door. She was stunning. She was a brunette with hair that was trimmed above her shoulders. She wore a blue dress that was open around her neck and back. She was not the spinster that Chuck had imagined, far from it.

Hannah walked up to him and asked, "Lucky stick?

Chuck was still amazed at her, "Huh?"

She pointed to his walking stick, "Lucky stick."

It finally made an impression, "No, uh. Just a, just a regular old walking stick. Broke my leg."

"Okay, you won't have to walk around much here," Hannah replied.

"I'm Chuck, by the way. I mean, Charles. I mean, my name is Charles Michaels, but my friends call me Chuck," Chuck provided.

Hannah said in turn, "I'm Hannah. Just, Hannah, Chuck."

"Good, that makes it easy. Nice to meet you. Where do I start," Chuck supplied.

She looked at him and smiled, "Oh, you can start with me." She smiled at him. "You'll be working next to me over in the Transcribers room. We are the relay station for any traffic coming from the south. You'll handle anything from the south. There is a map showing the stations to the south of Denver. So your job is to copy the message from the sounder on the left and retransmit on key the right. Put the copies of the message in the box. You can have ten minute breaks. We just can't leave the row of transcriber stations without anyone there. There is a break at Six to Seven o'clock." She smiled at him again, "Don't forget, just, Hannah."

Sarah was coming out of the Transcribers room. And Lisa came out of the Repeaters room at the same time. They both heard the Hannah at the end and saw her smile at Chuck. The shock was in their faces as they looked at each other, then back at Chuck. They knew they really could not say anything to Chuck, although both of them wanted to grab his hand and if necessary drag him out of there. They managed to get out of the office without blowing their covers. In the carriage and about a block away, "A spinster?"

They carried on about Hannah until they got back to the house. The conclusion, "He is in so much trouble," they shook hands and agreed. They went up stairs to their rooms and got ready for the evening. With the guest coming over tonight, Sarah had made arrangements to have the night catered. She was not certain the Hiram would find a cook by then.

Sarah and Lisa put on dresses they got in San Francisco. Sarah was wearing a bright blue dress. It was off her shoulders and definitely built up in front. There was a small bustle and the bottom was layered with deeper blues and ribbons. She had her diamonds on again and her hair was up and curled on top of her head. As soon as she was done, she went to Lisa's room. She was not that sure of the dress on a sixteen year old. They had got the same styles and Sarah was concerned about how revealing it would be on Lisa.

Sarah knocked on Lisa's door. "How are you doing in there?"

Lisa answered, "Come on in. Does this look okay?" Lisa had found a lacey scarf and placed it over the offending area.

Sarah sighed in relief, "Yes that is just right. Would you happen to have another that would go with this?"

Lisa looked in her dresser and pulled one out that matched perfectly. Lisa thought for a moment, "You know if Chuck was here, I'd tell you not to wear it."

Sarah smiled, _'She's right. If Chuck was here, I would make him remember that he was my rider.' _Sarah checked the mirror, "Yes, but he is not. Some day when you a bit older and found the right man, you can think about not wearing the scarf. But tonight we both do."

General Palmer was the guest at the dinner. The table was made into a round table. Hiram and the General sat next to each other. Sarah was next to the General and Lisa beside her. Casey sat next to Hiram. While they were being served, Hiram said, "Chuck signed the papers this afternoon."

Sarah flinched and Lisa saw it. Chuck was already in trouble, he did not need to get into more as a railroad man. Sarah listened closely.

General Palmer replied, "Oh, I wish I could have met him. I know of him. I assume he knows who I am, if he signed the papers."

Hiram nodded, "He said he certainly trusted you."

"Well, I would trust him with my life," he smiled as he said it. "I know his record. He was better than I. He accomplished his missions behind the lines. I was caught, he wasn't. He was an extraordinary scout and tracker. And he got his during the war." He moved as they servers set a soup in front of him. "A good man. I am glad his boss has him assigned to fix whatever problem we have here."

Sarah smiled as the General looked at her, _'Okay maybe he's not in that much trouble.'_ She began wondering about what Chuck had done in the Civil War. So far she just had snips of the time.

After dinner and he departure of General Palmer, Sarah, Lisa and Casey finally got to talk. The caterers had left so they were back in the kitchen in the same places as night before. Casey explained what Chuck had said. There was an assassin in town. Fulcrum was apparently after Sarah and Lisa. The others were expendable. There was another group of Fulcrum agents available, and they knew about the offices at the Wells Fargo. Then he explained that the third voice said there would be another target at the Denver Theatre on Saturday, only a day away.

Sarah's eyes went wide and so did Lisa's. Lisa began, "Lazslo was not there right after lunch. He said we were supposed to study and that he would be there in a while. He did not come in until almost an hour later."

"The other target is Harry Richardson. He owns the Peak ranch south of here. I found this in Lazslo's pocket," Sarah pulled out the message Lazslo had written. "Richardson may have some oil on his property he owns in the southern part of the territory. He'll be at the seven o'clock show with three others. I saw that in the traffic I was working."

"Well, I guess you can quit tomorrow," Casey commented.

"No," Lisa snapped. "I mean, well, don't we need to see what is going to happen?"

Sarah smiled, "Lisa is right. We need to go to work tomorrow. Maybe we can turn this around on them." Sarah continued her idea.

Casey said, "Well, we can talk it over in the morning."

"Fine, anything else?" Sarah asked. Casey grunted no.

Sarah and Lisa went up to their rooms. Lisa knocked on Sarah's door. Sarah checked and let her in.

Lisa said, "We have to start this tonight don't we?"

Sarah slumped a little, "Yes."

"Well, can we stay up and explain to Chuck?" Lisa asked.

"I will, but you need to go to bed. You can't be sleeping through Lazslo's class," Sarah smiled. "Go on it will be alright."

Lisa left and Sarah waited for Chuck. It was a little after midnight before she heard Chuck coming up the stairs. She waited until he had a little time in his room and then knocked gently on his door. "Chuck?"

Chuck had just taken off his boots, but had the rest of his clothes on. He went to the door and opened it. Sarah was in her night gown and had a nice robe that she picked up in San Francisco. Chuck's expression was of surprise. "Hey. Everything okay?" He was not sure how Sarah took Hannah. She was pretty and not a spinster as he thought and led them to believe.

"Well, we need to talk," Sarah went into his room and closed the door. "First…"

"I know. I did not think she was so… or know that she…" Chuck stopped and blinked, "Okay, a little rambling. You know you are my girl, and just because a pretty girl comes by, does not change anything." He reached for her hand and saw she was wearing the bracelet.

"Yes, and that does not come easy. I can still get jealous. Just remember that." She turned away smiling. She was so happy, _'He really did call me his girl.'_ She turned back to him, took his hand and kissed him. This time it was long and passionate. She thought he needed to know, "I do want to be your girl. I don't know how easy that will be, I still have problems…"

Chuck kissed her this time, holding her tight. They finally came up for air. He was getting more confident that she was it and he would do anything for her, "I would happily work through any problems we have. You know what I have already said. I am not your father and not a railroad man. And this is not a cover; I want you to be my girl."

"And as I just said I do too," she kissed him lightly. She realized that she had to explain, "There are some developments you need to know about." She explained that it was Lazslo at the meeting with the assassin. Henry Richardson was coming to the theatre on Saturday and that she had seen him back when she was with her dad. Then she presented her idea of a trap on a trap.

"I know it is just an outline, but I think we have to start some of the actions tonight," she concluded. There were some holes, but she hoped he could fill them in.

"Well, if Hiram is right, they'll be waking Beckman up tonight," Chuck smiled and explained what he was going to do. "Sarah, this has to go right. I don't want this to turn into a blood bath. Casey has to tell the Pinkerton men to hold off until we say." Chuck bent down and started putting his boots on, "I'll be back in a little."

At the morning breakfast Chuck provided the details of their planning and the actions he took the night before. Casey asked, "Well, since we know that they are after Sarah and Lisa. Do we really need Sarah at the theatre?"

Sarah said, "It is better to have me there than anyone. I have seen and will be able to identify Richardson. We know they want to capture me not kill me like anyone else. Anyone else we bring in to this, some prominent person from Denver, would risk being shot."

Hiram then asked, "And Lisa has to go?"

"Granddad," Lisa started.

Chuck intervened, "Lisa needs to go so that we don't have to split our protection. We know that they aren't out to shoot her either, so she is safer from that. And we'll have enough people to watch over her."

They continued the discussion including the plans for the day. Chuck and Casey would go into work with Hiram. Sarah and Lisa would go to the Telegraph office. They were to get as much as they could on Lazslo's collection targets. Chuck was to ensure that Hannah was not a part of this as he explained to Sarah the night before.

When they got to Wells Fargo, Chuck went with Hiram to the first meeting of the day. They were meeting with a plumber. Chuck showed him the design for the bathroom. It included the most recent toilet, wash basin, and the bath and shower that Chuck designed. After an hour going through the design detail, the deal was made.

Chuck and Casey then began the final interviews. Hiram drew up the final selection for the house staff. They would be told the following week to come back for another interview. While Hiram had made his selections for the business, Casey suggested that they not be told until the following week. They knew they were running a risk that Fulcrum would find Hiram in town, but they were trying to confuse the issue.

Sarah and Lisa walked into the Telegraph office. "Morning ladies. Lisa, if you came to practice, you can use one of the keys in the Repeater room." Lazslo looked at Sarah, "You'll have the same job today. You know of course, it is the same thing day after day. You really want your sister to do this forever? It can get like a prison."

"Well, we are just trying to make ends meet without something nasty," Sarah said in a sweet voice.

"Hey, the girls over at the dance hall are nice," Lazslo rebutted.

Sarah just nodded and went to the Transcribers room.

Lazslo went into the Repeater room. He worked on the equipment a little and then Lisa noticed that he copied down a message. He got excited and went over to a key by his desk. She heard him key in a message and then waited for a reply. Lisa tried not to look at him and pretended to be working on her key, but she was writing down the dots and dashes of the messages so they could decode it later. Lisa put the message into her dress. While waiting for class to start there was one more message, Lisa copied it and the follow-on that Lazslo sent.

The morning went fast. Lisa noticed that he was writing down two more messages, but with the lessons she was not able to do anything.

Again they were a block away in the carriage, Sarah asked, "So, anything new?"

"I copied down two messages that he copied and then two messages that he sent. I don't think he noticed. He thought I was practicing. There were two more during class, but I could not get them." Lisa slumped at little.

"So, you did a great job. You got the information and kept your cover. Can I see what you have?" When Lisa handed her the papers, Sarah gave Lisa the reins. "Well, it is working. They are taking the bait. We'll tell Chuck after work. Don't say anything at lunch. Oh and when we get back this afternoon, just count the number of messages he copies. Don't try anything special."

"Sure," Lisa gave the reins back.

Lunch at the hotel was uneventful, Chuck looked at Sarah. This time she wiped her mouth. It was the signal that things were working and there were no problems. Chuck went back to Wells Fargo for interviews and then took off for the house. He wanted to get there just a little early again so he could talk with Lazslo. It worked.

Chuck entered the office and Lazslo came out to see who it was, "Oh hey, you're a bit early."

"Yeah, I know. Not much going on with the broken leg. Thought I'd see how you doing. Still spending all your time in there?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, I am getting out a little, even reading some," Lazslo said.

"Oh really, what are you reading?" Chuck followed up.

"Oh, a collection of Poe. I thought _The Cask of Amontillado _was entertaining," Lazslo responded.

"Yeah, Montresor was quite a bad guy," Chuck thought.

"Oh no. He was taking the only way possible," Lazslo stopped, "Hannah is here." Lazslo went back in the Repeater room.

Chuck called after him, "There's always another way." Then Chuck turned to see Hannah come in the door. She looked perky again today with a ribbon in her hair. "Good afternoon, how are you doing?" Chuck asked.

"Fine, you ready to work already?" Hannah wondered.

"Well, like I just explained, not much to do with a broken leg," Chuck answered.

"Well, I could help with that," Hannah teased, just as Sarah came out.

Sarah nodded at the two of them, "Hi."

They both responded with a Hi, and Lisa came out. She walked over to Sarah and they left.

Hannah looked at Chuck, "I guess that means we are up." They walked into the Transcriber room. The rest of the day went without a hitch.

That night Chuck met Sarah, Lisa, and Casey at the train station. The plan was coming together. Chuck met with the engineer and crew. The train was set. This was a high speed run to Cheyenne. They would be up there before five o'clock in the morning. Their 'engineering car' was the only car this time. Additional head lights were fashioned on to the train as requested by Chuck.

Chuck got on the train and waved that they were ready. When he got in the car, he saw Sarah and Lisa taking their wigs off. He smiled, that his golden angel was coming back.

"Yeah, you're smiling now. You didn't have to wear these all day yesterday and today," Sarah commented. "I am glad you think this will work."

"Oh, it will," Chuck replied. "And no there was nothing with Hannah, either way. You are still my one and only girl. Well, with the exception of this one." Chuck gave Lisa a hug.

"Well, I am sure you'll be kissing her next after she tells you what she did. Here read these," Sarah gave him the papers from Lisa.

"Wow, this really is going to work. What did you do?" Chuck put his arm around Lisa.

"Lazslo let me in the Repeater room with him and when he copied a message I copied those down and then when he sent a message I got that. He copied another four messages, but that was during class and I could not do those," Lisa looked up at him.

Chuck smiled at Sarah, "You're right." Chuck bent down and kissed Lisa, "You did absolutely great."

Chuck moved over to get Sarah, "But you're still my girl." He kissed her.

Casey shook his head, "Everyone try to get some sleep," Chuck started to sit at his desk.

Sarah looked at him, "Chuck, come on over. I can bunk with Lisa. You need real sleep."

"You sure?" Chuck asked.

Casey got into the middle of it, "Well unless you're going to sleep with her, let's get some sleep."

"You bring the ice?"

The next morning, well before five o'clock they pulled into the Cheyenne train station. The Station Master had a crew set. They uncoupled the 'engineering car' and maneuvered it to the morning train. General Stanfield met them and took them over to the hotel while things were readied. Danny and the staff had a nice breakfast set up for those that would participate in the day's events.

Chuck finished his breakfast and took position in front of everyone. He brought a couple of drawing sheets from the 'engineering car.' He tacked those up on the wall and made a quick drawing with some charcoal. "First, thank you one and all for helping us. So you understand before we start, we are up against some hard core people. We know that one of them in Denver is an assassin. The others we have fought were murderers, killers, and gunmen.

"The enemy is called Fulcrum. They are set on a long term disruption of our nation by targeting our resources. They are currently after oil. So the current target is these two ladies. Both hold significant oil interests. Another man, Harry Richardson, has also found oil on his property. He is the other target tonight.

"Here's the plan," Chuck spent the next fifteen minutes explaining. "Any questions? Okay, let's head over to the train." The group hurried out of the hotel and over to the train. They took up the 'engineering car' and two more passenger cars. There was another compliment of Pinkerton agents in one of the cars. The next car had most of General Stanfield's staff from the hotel. The engineering car held Chuck, Sarah, Lisa, Casey, General Stanfield, Captain Johnson from the Pinkerton's, and two other Secret Service Agents.

_A/N Okay Partners, little Telegraph technology._

_Denver and Rio Grande Railroad started running south from Denver in 1870. See Wikipedia. _

_Did check the timing for Poe. See Wikipedia._

_Hope you enjoy. _

_Partner, one more chapter to go in this run. Still fighting off those prairie dogs. Please provide a review._


	18. Chapter 18 the Sun Set

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 18—the Sun Set

The plan began to unfold as Chuck, Sarah and the others hit the Denver train station. Half of the Pinkerton contingent in Denver met them at the train station. The Pinkerton agents were very visible. When they got off the train, Chuck and Casey went first. With their Colts out, they waved the others out of the train car. Sarah and Lisa came out next. Their blonde hair was uncovered and brushed full. Next the spitting image of Hiram in a matching suit and vest walked out of the car. They got into a carriage and were escorted to the Grand Hotel. The men in the other two cars dispersed and took up positions between the hotel and the theatre.

Chuck was in Sarah's room with Lisa and Casey, "Look you have to do exactly as Sarah says." Chuck still felt nervous about having Sarah at the Theatre. But after several ideas and options were presented, this was the best alternative. He knew that with that Lisa had to go too. Even with all the extra men they had at their disposal, splitting the forces was not wise. The real Hiram Schwartz was safely guarded by his partners at the minting facility next to where they were going to build.

"Yes, when you go to the box, listen to Sarah. Chuck and I will not be watching you. We'll be looking for the assassin," Casey reinforced. "I know you have been doing well and that you're work allowed us to get to this point. But you have to let us do our job."

Lisa was happy that she made a difference by finding out what Lazslo was doing. After listening to them figure the number of Fulcrum agents that would be there tonight she knew that whatever Sarah said had to be what she did. "Yes, I understand," Lisa replied.

"Well, it's time to go. Everyone, be careful," Chuck added at the end. He thought this would work, but there was always something that could be a surprise. He gave Sarah and Lisa a hug and opened the door.

At six thirty the procession began again. The Pinkerton men took up positions with the carriage and Chuck helped the two blondes into the carriage. The sun was setting behind the mountains. Chuck remembered his Angel and the gold that matched the sun's rays.

An elderly gentleman joined them and Casey drove. Pinkerton men were visible along the route. Once they got to the Denver Theatre, Casey gave the reins to a Pinkerton agent and went back and helped everyone out of the carriage. They went directly to their box seats and took their positions.

Chuck began to scan the audience. He was looking for Javier Cruz. Only half of the boxes that lined the second and third tier of the theatre sides were filled. The audience below was still moving in and around their seats. The lights in the theatre were bright. Chuck hoped he would see Javier now. After the play started, the lights would be dim and it would be harder to stop him. Chuck continued to scan as the orchestra began to play. He saw some men enter the audience with Fulcrum symbols. He wrote their positions and passed it back to the Pinkerton agent.

Chuck and Casey told all the other participants tonight to look for those symbols. Chuck had picked the Pinkerton agents to be in the audience. The prime choices were the ones that learned how to hide themselves along the routes from the house to work. Then there was the staff from the General's hotel. They easily fit in with the crowd.

Sarah and Lisa were back at the hotel pacing until it was seven o'clock. General Stanfield finally agreed it was time. Sarah and Lisa were not dressed in the evening gowns. They were wearing dark shirts and pants with riding boots and their dark wigs. Both had a holster and loaded Colt. The General was dressed in a similar fashion. They went out the back of the hotel. Horses were waiting for them and the two Secret Service Agents accompanied them. They went quickly to the theatre.

Sarah's job was to find Harry Richardson. She had seen him once before with her dad and was their best chance in finding him. Lisa stayed with them as the objective was to take her and the Richardson party out of the theatre as soon as they could. In any case the Fulcrum targets would be together and easier to protect, or at least that was the plan.

The Pinkerton agents told them when they left the hotel which route to take to the theatre. They had cleared the area and waited until Sarah and the rest passed them. Then they went to the Theatre. Sarah rode to the back of the theatre. She dismounted and gave the reins to the Pinkerton agent who was waiting there. The General went to the door of the stage and opened it. Sarah and Lisa went in followed by the General and five others.

The play was just beginning. Sarah went to the side of the stage curtains and looked over the audience and boxes. She spotted Richardson in the box on the other side of the theatre from Chuck. She walked back through the stage and met up with Lisa and the General.

Sarah made her report, "Richardson is wearing a suit like you have. There were no noticeable ties or handkerchiefs. He brought his wife. She has brown hair and a red dress with white high collar. There is a young man with them, probably their son. He has brown hair and is in a dark suit. Finally, there is a girl that is likely the daughter. She is not too much younger than Lisa. She has red hair and is wearing a green dress. They are on the other side of the theatre across from Chuck."

One of the Pinkerton agents pointed, "The wardrobe room is over there."

Three of the agents went back to the wardrobe room and got ready. They went back out into the hall and joined up with Sarah and the General. The General said, "Okay, it's show time."

One of the Pinkerton agents went first as they started down the hallway and to the stairs. Once at the box Sarah stayed down and went to Richardson's side. "I am Sarah Walker, John J Walker's daughter. I am working for the Government. You're being targeted by some very serious killers. They will try to capture you, but they will likely kill your family. We have the President's Secret Service and Pinkerton agents here to protect you and your family. At the end of this song, step out of your box and bring your family with you."

At the end of the song, Richardson stepped from the box. His son followed. Richardson got in the back with Sarah. The two Secret Service agents showed their badges. Sarah said, "This is serious. There is an organization called Fulcrum trying to get people with oil to give up their holdings."

Lisa broke in, "Sir, she is right. Please believe us. They found out about you coming tonight from a Telegraph message you sent."

"And who are you?" Richardson asked.

"I am Lisa Schwartz. They had captured me and Granddad out in California. Sarah and the others here tonight were able to get us and protect us. My granddad is Hiram Schwartz of H & J Schwartz."

Then the General spoke up, "Sir, I am General Stanford from Cheyenne. The people here are the ones I would trust over anyone. We really need your help. If you could get your wife and daughter, then we'll get you out of the way. I promise when the events of the night are done we'll show you the proof."

Sarah said, "Your son could stay here with us and ask any other questions."

Richardson relented, "Alright, I'll get my wife."

Lisa grabbed the son's hand, "Please stay here."

After Richardson went to get his wife and daughter, the family was replaced by the General, the two Secret Service Agents and one of the General's staff. All were appropriately dressed and from a distance were passable look-a-likes.

Chuck saw the switch take place and smiled. He said to Casey, "It's working." Chuck resumed watching the audience below. He finally spotted him. Chuck pointed him out to Casey. Javier Cruz stood up and was walking toward the door. Chuck looked over, "Casey, he is coming. He needs to be stopped."

Casey got up from the box and went to the hall. Casey had his waist coat pulled back. Javier got to the top step, Casey said, "Hold it right there."

Javier stepped up and reached for his gun. Casey's hand went down. His Colt was ready. Javier cleared leather and was bringing his hand up when Casey fired. Javier smiled through gritted teeth; his gun was still coming up. At second shot the gun flew out of his hand. Casey approached the man with his gun still pointed at him. He smiled, "I said, 'hold it.'"

At the same time as the shots, several men in the audience and other boxes stood up and pulled their weapons. Chuck called out, "You men with your guns out, put your hands in the air and remain standing."

The actors on the stage were replaced with ten Pinkerton agents. A man in every box and on every row of the theatre remained seated with their guns pointed at those standing.

"As you can see every one of you has a gun pointed at you." Casey stepped from behind Chuck. "And your assassin did not make it to this box. Hands in the air!" He looked down at the double doors on the main floor, "Captain Trent you may proceed."

A troop of 10th Cavalry Regiment, Buffalo Soldiers, came into the hall. They began to disarm and handcuff the men standing. Their presence was made possible by the early messages from the previous night. They had come in on their own troop train that afternoon. The Captain tipped his hat and saluted Chuck.

After Chuck returned the salute, he left the box and headed down to the stage where Sarah would be. He thought he could catch up with her before she went out the back.

Sarah heard the shots while trying to leave with Lisa and the Richardson's though the back stage. They paused and listened to what was said. Then they saw the Buffalo Soldiers doing their job.

Lisa turned to the son, "See, I told you."

Sarah was happy. It was working like she and Chuck had planned. She knew her job was still to get the Richardson family out of the theatre so she motioned to them to follow her. She turned a corner and was met by the barrel of a gun placed at her neck, "Samantha, how nice to see you and your sister out to see a play. Oh, and I see you met the good Mr. Richardson and his family."

Chuck came around the corner just then, "Lazslo, put the gun down."

"Sure Chuck, I found these two trying to make off with Mr. Richardson. Turn up that lamp and I'll show you. Go ahead, turn up the lamp so I can prove this and I'll put down the gun," he pushed the gun further into Sarah's neck.

Chuck looked at Sarah's eyes, she nodded. Chuck reached out with his left hand and turned the knob. Instead of seeing the gas lamp increase its light, there was a click and then in a second another.

Lazslo smiled, "I meant to tell you earlier about the lamp's trigger function, one of my more inspired designs."

"What did you just do?" Chuck asked. He'd done what Lazslo wanted.

"Not me. You. You just armed the bomb. Blowing stuff up, that's what bad guys do, Chuck. In this case I, no you, get to blow up the theatre and everyone in it. How else would I punish everyone for what they have done to me? Poe is right. Montresor got to wall away his problems and so do I."

"Disarm the bomb right now," Chuck said with his gun still pointed at Lazslo.

Lazslo kept his gun at Sarah's neck. "You disarm the bomb," Lazslo nodded his head slightly.

Chuck looked over his shoulder and saw the gears by the lamp and the batteries. He went over and followed the wires to the gears. There was a timing mechanism. Chuck was studying the set up. Then he realized. There was something wrong with the copper wire connections. They were did not connect to the lamp like they should have been. They were connected to a Telegraph key.

Chuck commented, "So, you're trying to put all of your problems in the tomb?"

"Just cut the wire, Chuck!' Lazslo called out.

Chuck drew the bowie knife from his back. He put the blade to the wire. Then he smiled at Lazslo, "There is always another way." Chuck drove the blade into the gears of the timer. It stopped clicking.

Lazslo let his gun slip a little from Sarah's neck as he started to take a step toward Chuck. Sarah reached up and pulled down on Lazslo's arm. She spun and with a roundhouse kick swept her boot into his head. Lazslo fell to the floor and dropped his gun.

By then Casey had come up from behind. As he kicked the gun away from Lazslo, he said, "I guess no one can hold it." Casey looked over at Chuck, "I don't suppose you could hold it either. Just go use the dressing room, there are children present."

Sarah came over to Chuck and took his hand. He squeezed hers. He was surprised that she really did pull him over to the dressing room. When they got in the room, he closed the door.

_A/N Okay Partners, little literature and history. _

'_The Cask of Amontillado' an interesting little Poe story. If you have a chance, please read it. See Google._

_Batteries, in particular __the Leclanché cell, were used in Telegraphs, See Wikipedia._

_Hope you enjoy. _

_Partner, it has been a fun ride. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know if you like the Western setting. _


End file.
